Draw me a ball
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Joshua Snow gets the opportunity of a lifetime, to play soccer in England! The new coach wants to look after him, since he's an orphan... how is that going to work out? I hope you like this story inspired by the wonderful fanarts by my friend Noa Nio!
1. Chapter 1

_**Draw me a ball...**_

**_Chapter 1_**

**_"The chance of a lifetime"_**

The sky was blue and the birds were singing. It was a new day starting. For some young orphans teens, it was another day to live without a family… But, they had to move forward. The orphanage was specifically for young boys. Boys who ran away and ended up in the streets as delinquents. Others would take themselves in charge and pull themselves together and would find a job, some would manage to become rich and make a name for themselves. Some would end up badly, into drugs, jail, and it was the sad reality…

Joshua Snow was a young man like others. He was an orphan, he grew up watching the world around him. Since he was little he love the ball, not any ball and football, the soccer ball. Because in America, there was the American football which looked like some sort of rugby ball and the shoes are shaped like the ball, so they call it "foot" ball, for that. He liked the European football.

When he was on the field and hit on the ball with his feet, he was in seventh heaven. He was going to a public school, one of the rare ones that had a soccer team. He was the best and would often lead his team to victory. Since he was an orphan, he had plans; finish his studies and have a family. He was an orphan and he wanted to make his life and have his own family to make up for the family he never had.

A group or men looking for young talents, were in America for a sports conference. They were watching soccer games, looking for the next best player, without much hope, because the whole world knew that soccer in America left a lot to be desired, most of the time. There was a recruiter named Logan Ward among the group the was watching a game from a school, that was qualified for the finals. While looking at the game, he said to himself that the team needed better advice, to play better… He also noticed a young prodigy named Joshua, who was wearing number ten and the crowd was cheering for him. He played well, he had talent, a natural talent and he lead his team to victory. The crowd was cheering loud, he was the star!

Joshua knew how to defend himself, all the players of the other team were always on him to block him, in a way, he liked it, it was forcing him to make efforts and be the best. He managed to keep the ball and score the goal of victory! He was very happy. The other players arrived to carry him and celebrate. There were also fans, students from school who came to celebrate with him and every body was screaming of joy. They went to the changing room and he was finally able to free himself. The coach was very happy.

\- Good job Joshua! Continue like that and we're going to win this cup!

\- Thank coach, said Joshua, it was a team work.

\- I like your humility; you're going to go far!

There was a knock on their door. And a young player in swear went to open the door… He found himself in front of a man wearing a suit, smelling like Cologne.

\- Yes?

\- I would like to speak to Joshua Snow, your star…

\- For an interview? Said the young man, one moment please.

He turned around and yelled:

\- Hey Josh! A reporter for you! The big star!

Joshua who was talking to the coach, told him:

\- Excuse-me coach…

And he walked to the door. He was shirtless. He had a towel on his shoulder, he wanted to take a shower.

\- Hello, he said, I'm Joshua…

\- Hello buddy, said the man, we would like to talk to you, We're inviting you for diner…

\- I have to take a shower, he said

\- All right. Come and join us at Felix's in an hour.

\- Who should I ask for?

\- I'm going to leave instruction at the reception for you…

\- All right, he said smiling.

He closed the door behind him.

\- Can I go, coach?

\- Of course… take advantage to get known, you fifteen minutes of fame…

\- Yeah, it might not last for long, said another one of his friends, be careful, you might get the big head!

Joshua smiled and he went to take his shower… He washed his hair, which he like to keep long and he took his time under the shower. He had to go to a restaurant for his interview. He had to run to the orphanage to change, at Felix's was a classy restaurant…

When he was ready, he went at Felix's by taking the local bus and he arrived a few minutes late. He was well dressed and he combed his hair well with dressed pants and a white shirt and a dark blue blazer. He got in the classy restaurant and he went to the reception and they took him to a table were some men were sitting. Joshua was a little surprised to see a few men, he thought he was going to be alone with the reporter.

\- Good evening sirs.

\- Joshua! Please have a seat, said the one who had talked to him earlier showing him an empty chair.

\- Thank you, said Joshua obeying.

\- You seem surprised, said the man who invited him.

\- Yes, I was expecting a diner with just the two of us for the interview.

\- Your friend assumed I was a reporter…

\- You're not? He asked surprised

\- No, in fact, I'm a recruiter and I'm British, he said giving him his business card.

Joshua took the card, surprised. A recruiter? For real? He felt like he was living a dream!

\- Whoa! He said, that's great!

The man smiled. He liked his candor and the innocence in the young man. He would've like the whole world to remain at that level of innocence, the world would be better.

\- We're looking for young talents like yourself. Tell me, have thought about a career in sport?

\- I really like soccer a lot, but I know that her in America, there's not a lot of opportunities to have a career. I was thinking about working after high school , in England or another European county and try to make it…

The men looked at him with admiration. This was an ambitious young man…

\- It's good to have plans, young man. I can help you make them come true. I would like to offer you an opportunity to study in England with a football scholarship or soccer, like you call it here in America.

\- A scholarship? For studies?

\- Yes. We could go see your parents after dinner and talk to them…

Joshua became lightly sad.

\- In fact, I don't have any parents, I'm a ward of the state…

\- Oh, said the man, let me introduce myself: I'm Logan Ward and these are my associates, Douglass Ball and Stuart Campbell. We're in America for a conference on sport and we decided to watch a few football games, to maybe discover the rare gem… and we saw you… you're a rare gem…

\- I'm pleased to meet you. You already know me, I'm Joshua Snow and I'm only 16 years old.

\- And you're a natural talent and I would like to help you by taking you to England with us, if you agree, of course.

\- Yes, of course I agree!

\- Where do you leave, at the moment?

\- At the orphanage…

\- We're going to go with you, he said, now let's order our diner?

Joshua smiled. They ordered their food and they ate with great appetite, talking about football…

After that, things kind of went pretty fast for the young player… Logan and his friends went to see the responsible of the orphanage and the formalities were made so that Logan Ward would take the young Joshua Snow in charge… And a few weeks later, the young man was flying to England, for school and pursuit a career in football… With good coaches, he made his game better and became a pro fast. Logan was able to "sell" him to a local team in England, in the town were he lived in; Manchester United… he started to earn a lot of money for his young age and he would put all the money in an account and he would sent part of it at his orphanage… Logan was there to make sure he kept his head on his shoulders, but he would let him have fun from time to time and buy whatever he wanted… For the selections for the national team, he was chosen and he was among the young players of the team, in fact he was the youngest player in the English team. He would travel with the team for tournaments Europeans and internationals…

The English team had a change and they were assigned a new coach, a lot younger than the previous one… They say he was a daddy's boy who had used his father's influence to become a coach…

There was a little party for the last day of the old coach and the new coach was invited.

\- Josh, said coach Jones , I wish you all good things, keep up the good game… don't let money to up to your head. Don't forget your studies… and invest your money and have the family you're dreaming of having and have fun.

\- Coach, I always work hard… and you know that. I'm going to miss you…

\- The new coach is going to take care of you.

\- They say he's a daddy's boy. Is he going to take care of us like you?

\- Don't judge a book by its cover. That's how life goes, you have to make your own opinion, other people opinion shouldn't influence you…

\- All right coach, I'm going to give him the benefit of the doubt…

Joshua walked away to go talk to the other player and there were also women, older women for him of course…He had the opportunity to have fun sometimes but he wouldn't get drunk, because he didn't like the taste of alcohol and for women, he was too young, even if it was tempting. The words of the nun who took care of the orphanage would come back in his head…

"The Bible says:_**" Thou shalt not commit adultery… adultery is also fornication! Be chaste and you won't burn in hell or get married."**_

_**"Sister? Get married just to…"?"**_

_**"Better that than burn forever, my child!"**_

He had smiled at the education he had received… The nun added:

**_"If your moms had kept their legs closed, they wouldn't have had you too early and abandon you!"_**

Like to remind them where they came from and the supposed reason they were abandoned at the door of an orphanage… So, he had sworn he was going to act like a responsible person… and not do nonsense and have a child out of wedlock, while he wasn't ready…

There was a woman, an older woman, who was looking at him with some eyes… he was not interested… But she wouldn't leave him alone, she wanted to take him outside…

\- Just for 5 minutes, I want to breathe some fresh air…

\- All right, just for 5 minutes, then. After that we come back inside.

So they went outside with their glasses. Joshua's was fruit juice, while the woman had a glass of whisky… She started coming on to the young man who was trying to escape, but the woman put her hungry mouth on him, she smelled like whisky and he was disgusted, but he couldn't push her away…

\- Why don't you get a room? They heard

The woman let go of Joshua like a hot potato and he almost fell because he lost his balance…

\- You're the baby of the team? Said the man who had spoken.

\- I'm not a baby! Said Joshua irritated

\- What are you doing with his hoochie mama?

\- Breathing some air, said the woman.

\- Breathing some air on the baby's mouth…?

\- I'm not a baby! Said Joshua angry.

\- If you don't want to be accused of statutory rape, you're going to leave this kid alone and get away from here…

The woman gave him a mean look and she turned around and went back inside and disappeared.

The man stayed alone with Joshua.

\- Why don't you go to bed now? It's past your bedtime…

\- I don't need to get any orders from you! You're not my father!

\- But I'm your new coach and as long as you're a minor, you're my responsibility! Go to bed!

Joshua wanted to protest, but he thought about the words his former coach had said… he was going to give the benefit of the doubt to this daddy's boy! It was a great start, he annoyed him already…

\- I'm going to go to bed, but only because I need my sleep to be in shape tomorrow morning!

\- Good night, baby!

\- I'm not a baby! I told you!

\- Then, prove it to me!

Joshua gave him the look and then he went to the apartment he was sharing with the other players… This new coach, this daddy's boy… He did helped him out with that hoochie mama! He wasn't that bad, but he was still annoying!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Draw me a ball…**_

_**Chapter 2  
"An unexpected proposition"**_

The new coach looked at the young Joshua. He had been a little hard on him, but he was a lamp in wolves world… He had to be stronger than that… He was going to look after him… He remembered how he thought he was so grown up at his age, while he was still a kid…

He would play the tough guy at school and ruled it, but it was mostly to get his father's attention… he would act out, but one thing he didn't do, was failing… But to get his father's attention, he didn't want to be called stupid…

_\- Thank God you have good grades! You're not completely useless! Future Duke of Grandchester!_

_\- I don't want your title! You can keep it!_

_\- We don't always get what we want; I think you already know that, right?_

_\- Are you talking about how you took me from my mother?_

_\- Be a man, Terrence! Stop being a baby!  
_

Terry gave him an angry look. But he said to himself, that at least, he was able to make his father talk… A weird reasoning indeed. Why was he looking to make his father talk? Maybe because he thought his father didn't talk enough? He thought his father would only talk to him to scorn him… He was never nice him … So he was in boarding school, while he could go to school every day in his car… He was having fun with girls too, he was flirting, but he didn't have a girlfriend per say… And he liked that, so he wasn't linked to anybody, because girls were getting possessives, he didn't like that… He was fine, until he met this young American girl during a flight plane on New Year's Eve…

It was so far away, all that… He was a man now. He had finish school and instead of taking care of his family's business, like his father wanted, he made the decision to get a job that had nothing to do with the school he went to… And his father, of course, was glad about his choice, one more time…

_\- Coach? Are you out of your mind?_

_\- No, I want to do it…_

_\- We don't always do what we want to do…_

_\- But I can do it, and I want to do it, so I'm going to do it._

_\- Terrence… you're stubborn as a mule and I know that nothing I'm going to say is going to make any difference…_

_\- You said it…_

_\- Coach of the National team? This is just a game for you, right?_

_\- Football is a game, dad…_

_\- As a matter of fact, I don't understand how men hitting on a ball to win, make so much money…_

_\- Everybody is not born with a duke's title to inherit…_

_\- My son can get the title, if you don't want it, said the duchess_

_\- Charming Stepmother… You don't miss one, don't you? Unfortunately, I'm the eldest son…_

_\- A bastard…_

_\- Do you know how many bastards became Kings? Said Terry smiling_

_He left the living room bursting out laughing. Mrs. Grandchester looked at her husband…_

_\- My son…_

_\- Is not the eldest, my dear friend…  
_

After the evening, he went back home, thinking about the days when he was a teen. All those memories… why was he thinking about that time of his life, bout that girl who had marked his life…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candice White was a nurse at the hospital. She worked full time. She had an apartment in town and she had a good life. She was an orphan, she grew up in an orphanage and she was adopted at the age of 13… So many things have happened… She went to school in London at one point… Everything had ended badly… When she came back to America, she had cancelled her adoption and now she was living alone… She had no contact with her adoptive family… After what had happened… She wanted to stay as far as possible from that family which have treated her like she was nothing… if only…

Her sister and best friend called her sometimes… They would have diner sometimes and she would be with Archibald her husband.

\- Candy, are you ok? Asked Annie during their diner

\- You can come whenever you want, said Archie

\- I won't come, said Candy firmly.

\- It's your choice, but Albert would like you to come back to the manor…

\- I'm fine in my apartment, Archie and I have a good life…

\- But you can't forget what happened…, said Annie

\- About what happened, said Archie

\- Can we not talk about it? Asked Candy who didn't like that topic that still hurt her

\- You will have to hear this, insisted Archie

\- Really? You really like to put salt on my wounds? I thought you were my friend, Archie!

\- Candy, you know that I love you, don't you? Ever since we were younger. I will never intentionally hurt you…

He was right, he must've had a great reason to risk hurting her like that.

\- Go ahead, Archie, what is it that you have to tell me?

\- Well, I overheard a conversation between Neil and an employee from their farm in Mexico; M. Garcia, he's the foreman.

\- Can you get to the point? Said Candy irritated.

\- Mr. Garcia was their handy man, back then.

\- I remember, said Candy, they were threatening to send me to Mexico with him… but I was saved thanks to child protection services…

\- Thank God, said Archie, then the great Uncle William adopted you.

\- And he didn't even dare to show up, said Candy bitter

\- Well, the absent parents…

\- Let's get back to the topic, please, said Candy dryly.

\- All right, said Archie, Mr. Garcia was talking about a secret that could make him a lot of money

\- What secret?

\- I don't know, but it was about you…

\- Me?

\- Garcia was talking about a secret concerning you…

\- You know what it is? Asked Candy

\- No…

\- So this conversation is useless!

\- Candy, calm down. Think… Mr. Garcia knows a secret concerning you…

\- So? Said Candy

\- So, it seemed pretty important for them to give him a promotion in Mexico, out of the country!

\- What would you want me to do?

\- Candy! Said Archie, if you don't want to do it, I'll do it! I want to find out that secret!

Candy's head was elsewhere, thinking about everything that had happened to her and that had brought her to that moment…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Joshua in England had to get used to the new coach who kept upsetting him. But he was making him work, he was hard on him. The other players felt a little sorry for him, but at the same time, they envied the coach taking care of you was not so bad… the players, the older ones were not a good example for a young impressionable young man. They had girls and having fun with them, exposing him to temptation with those hoochie mamas!

Terry looked at the young man and he said to himself, he wished he had been that freen when he was his age… With all that money… The young man would buy normal clothes, not stuff out of price, by those supposed great designers…

\- Joshua…

The young man was coming out of the shower, getting dressed…

\- Yes coach?

\- Do you want to come and have diner with me?

\- In your father's castle?

\- Yes…

\- The others invited me for diner…

\- You've had diner with them before… you're not curious to see my father's castle?

They said he was a daddy's boy, spoiled, who woke up one morning and decided he wanted to become the coach, so his father made it possible for him…

\- Yes. I even tell myself I'm going to buy a castle for me and my family…

\- Really? You have that kind of plans?

\- To have a family one day? Of course! I want the family I never had…

\- You don't have a family?

\- Yes, well, if we call my orphanage a family… I was abandoned as a baby on the threshold of an orphanage…

Terry thought he heard another voice telling him…

_**"**__**I was abandoned as a baby on the threshold of an orphanage…"**_

Why was he thinking about her all of a sudden? In fact, ever since he started that new job as a coach and he had met Joshua, he had been thinking about his teen years, and about her…

\- Were you happy?

\- Well, when life give you lemons, you make lemonade… a lot of my friends ran away to end up in jail or in the streets… I had a bigger vision than that, for me…

\- You have the money, and you're not wasting it like crazy…

\- I sent money regularly to my orphanage… because I know how happy I was to get things when someone made a generous donation… I save my money for my future,,, I know I won't be playing football my whole life, well I mean, earning a living on that, because I'm going to play ball with my children when I have some…

Terry didn't say anything, he looked at him fascinated. He had grown up with all his father's money, he wasn't as mature, at that age…

\- I know some who would've bought lots of clothes…

\- The sponsors are giving us lots of clothes and I bought whatever I wanted, but I'm thinking about my future

\- That's good, buddy, said Terry smiling

\- I'm going to tell the others, I'm going with you…

The young boy went to see the other to tell them he wasn't going with them.

\- I'm going to have diner with the coach…

\- He's watching you, he doesn't want you to have fun! Come with us…

\- Non, in fact, I want to see the castle you guys talked so much about…

\- Yes, his father is a duke… you could dream about having a duchy for yourself one day, with all the money you're earning… have fun!

\- You're lucky coach wants to look after you…

\- It's because I'm young…

\- And you need supervision! And I'm afraid sometimes we're not giving you the good example… have fun!

\- Thanks Mason…

He went back to Terry who was waiting for him outside. He was driving a Jaguar.

\- Your car is great!

\- You can have one too, you know…

\- Yes, I know, but…

\- You want to save your money, that's really good buddy.

He drove for a while, about 45 minutes and they talked about all and nothing.

\- If I'm hard on you, it's so that you give the best of yourself.

\- I know coach, and thank you for the first night, I didn't know how to get rid of that woman, she stuck to me like glue!

Terry burst out laughing heartedly.

\- The pleasure was all mine, "baby"

Joshua burst out laughing, because he knew Terry was teasing him and he would rather laugh about their first meeting a little shaky, which was in fact a good thing, because that woman had left him alone because of Terry.

\- Tell me, said Terry, have you ever made love to a girl?

Joshua was not surprised by the question, because he felt good with Terry.

\- No, I'm only 16… and at the orphanage, the nuns kept saying that if our mothers had closed their legs, they wouldn't have abandoned us on the threshold of an orphanage…

\- And that scared you?

\- Well, it made me thing; I didn't want a child as a teen with I'm not ready…

\- You have money now…

\- It doesn't mean that I have to sow my royal oats…

\- But all the stories are not the same, you don't know why you were abandoned…

\- Maybe, one day, I'm going to investigate one day to find out what happened to me.. but for the moment, I want to concentrate on my career…

\- Don't forget about school, it's important.

\- I know coach, thank you for telling me…

They arrived at the very big Grandchester property. The castle seemed huge to Joshua's eyes.

\- Whoa! A real English castle!

Terry smiled looking at him and his candour… Candour… Candice… why was she coming back in his head?

\- Come on, let's go…

They arrived in front of the door and the butler opened the door.

\- Master Terrence, good evening.

\- Good evening, Belvedere. I have a guest with me for diner. Can you tell the maid to add an extra plate, please?

\- Of course, sir.

\- Belvedere? That's really his name? Said Joshua, like the one from the tv show?

The butler smiled and left them.

\- I feel like I'm at Buckingham Palace… I'm expecting for the Queen to appear at one point!

\- Well, if you do your job fine and win this cup for England, you're definitely going to meet the queen , she's going to invite you for diner

\- Whoa! No pressure, please!

Terry burst out laughing. They arrived in front of the living room doors, where his father, his wife and his children were.

\- Good evening everybody! Said Terry coming in

Joshua was following him, shyly.

\- Joshua, let me introduce you to my family; this is my father, the duke Richard Grandchester

\- I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Your Grace

\- Young men, said the duke

\- This is my step mother Mrs. Grandchester

\- Madam, said Joshua

\- Good evening, she said coldly

\- And my little brothers and sister. Richard Junior, and my sister Catherine and Edward the last one. You're about the same age.

\- Good evening, said Joshua smiling

\- Good evening…

\- A real player from the national team? Said Edward

\- Yes, said Joshua

\- Whoa! That's great! You see dad! He's about my age! I want to be a player too!

\- You will have to be less lazy, said Terry

\- Yeah, said his sister, you're not very sport, Eddie

\- And football is not for you, said his mother.

\- And why not? Said Edward, it's a sport invented by the English… even if the rest of the world forgot about it.

\- Football in the US is not very developed like here, that's why I jumped on the opportunity to study here for make my football better…, said Joshua

\- Your parents let you come so far for school? Asked the duke

\- I don't have parents, Your Grace. I'm a ward of the state.

The duke raised his eyebrows.

\- Oh… so it's a chance of a lifetime…

\- You must be making a lot of money, said Richard Junior

\- As a matter of fact, but I'm saving my money for my future…

\- Wise decision, young man, said the duke, if you want, one of my financial officer could help you invest your money.

Joshua looked at Terry.

\- Only if you're interested.

\- I'm going to discuss it with coach and I'll get back to you.

Terry was happy to see that Joshua trusted him. He smiled at him.

\- Diner is served, announced a maid.

\- Thank you Marjorie.

Everybody stood up and Joshua followed everybody to the dining room and they put him next to Edward.

Diner happened in a happy atmosphere. Joshua was very happy to see how a family in the nobility was living. He had felt a little chill between Terry and his stepmother, but Terry's father was warm with him. Edward was asking him a lot of questions on his life as a sportsman…

\- What about women, they must be after you!

\- A little too much, if you want my opinion, said Joshua

\- I'm keeping an eye on him, said Terry

\- It must not be fun with Terry supervising you. It's probably why he brought you here, he doesn't want to lose the sight of you…

\- And I like that! Said Joshua, having someone who is looking after me like that… I'm only 16 years old, I have the rest of my life to be with girls, when I'm ready…

The duke looked at him and said:

\- Terry, you should've thought like that when you were young!

\- Unfortunately, he threw his royal oats very young! Said Mrs. Grandchester with disdain.

\- I'm sure that the circumstances for my life and Terry's are different, said Joshua to defend Terry

\- And I learned my lesson… I will tell you about my story one day, said Terry, but not tonight

\- You must have lots of sports jerseys, said Eddy to change the subject of conversation

\- Yes, with the sponsors, I can give you some if you want.

\- Really?

\- Yes, I have lots of them!

After diner, and after the tea, Terry had to bring Joshua back to the apartment.

\- I was really happy to meet you all…

\- Let's stay in touch, said Eddy

\- Of course… Your Grace. I'm going to think about your proposition

\- Very well, young man, good night

\- Thank you and good bye, said Catherine, Richard Jr and their mother

\- Good bye…

In the car, Terry was thinking.

\- Joshua?

\- Yes?

\- Did you like this little visit to my home?

\- A lot! Thank you so much for bringing me!

\- What would you say if I ask you to live with me?

\- I beg your pardon?

\- I'm glad to see that you're using British expressions from the real English that we talk…

\- Well I like my American English! Said Joshua smiling

\- I would like you to come and live with me…

\- To supervise me better?

\- That too… to keep you far from temptation…

\- And to push me to better train myself… you really want me to stay with you?

\- I want to push you to you could reach your full potential

\- Even if I hate you sometimes

\- I'm ready to run the risk…. But it will be for your own good

\- Can I ask you something?

\- Yes…

\- Your father's offer, was it serious?

\- That the duke of Grandchester wants to help you invest your money? He's got excellent financial counsellors

\- You probably have a trust fund…

\- That he invested for me and it's making more money, making me richer than I'm already am…

\- You don't look like a daddy's boy…

\- What do I look like?

\- A normal man, who has made some mistakes, according to what I heard. The team thinks that the job is only a game for you.

\- Football is a game, but I take my job seriously and not, my father didn't help me get this job. I played football when I was a teen and not really later on, since I had other obligations… but I stayed in terms with promoters…

\- Thank you for telling me all this… I accept to live with you.

\- Very well! Tomorrow, get your things ready, you'll be coming back home with me… I have my own wing in the castle, you won't have to see the other if you don't want to.

\- But I like this family life! Thank you so much, coach!

They arrived at the apartment and Joshua got out.

\- Good bye coach. Thank you again for the nice evening!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3  
"The house of hell"**_

For Candy, after the dinner she had with Archie and Annie, all she could do is think about what Archie had told her, Mr. Garcia knew a secret about her? She didn't care! No, that's not true! After everything that happened to her…

She was 13, when she learned she was finally adopted, it was an unexpected miracle… But her bubble was burst fast when she got in front of the big house, she first took for Paradise, but in the end, she realised it only had fallen angels… Eliza their daughter, was mean and Candy understood why they came to get her so she could be her friend, who would want to be friend with that mean harpy? Their son Neil, followed his sister like a little dog, and did everything she did and she asked him to do, but sometimes, Candy felt like he was looking at her with loving eyes, but it was very brief and Candy was already not interested by this coward who had no personality… The mother was spoiling her children and didn't seem to be teaching them about wright and wrong… The father was more tolerant, if only he was there more often. Candy spent the majority of her time with the help, talking and learning different recipes in the kitchen and taking walks after school. The area was calm and there were lots of villas. Candy was wondering if all rich people were as horrible as the Leagans. She only saw their side of the family and she wondered if all the families were like that, in those big manors. Now, she had an idea; it was beautiful on the inside, but unbearable to live in. She almost felt like going back to the Pony Home, she knew that her two mommies were going to take her back in a second, with open arms.

Mr. Garcia? It was the Mexican man working for the Leagan Family, who took care of their farm in Mexico. He was scary looking. Candy had shills when she thought about him…without the intervention of children aid's society…

But what Archie said, was spinning in her head. She couldn't ignore what he had said. That family had made he suffer, she shouldn't be surprised to learn that they have kept a secret about her.

She decided to go see Archie at his office in Chicago. She didn't have an appointment, but Archie had always had a thing for her and she could go see him whenever she wanted, he was always ready to see her.

Archie was in his office when his assistant told him he had a visit from his "cousin" Candy White. She had cancelled her adoption, but Archie continued calling her his cousin.

\- Let her in, Louela, he said.

Candy got in the big office a few minutes later, Archie stood up to greet her. He hugged her.

\- Candy! It's great to see you again…

\- You saw me last night, Archie.

\- It's always a pleasure to see you my pretty one

\- After what you told me last night…. I had to know… what does Garcia know?

\- I anticipated your reaction… So last night, after dinner when we left, I contacted him…

\- What did he say?

\- First, he wanted to tell me that he wanted to speak to you personally. He probably wanted to raise his price….

\- Of course…

\- He knows how much a nurse and especially a registered nurse like you makes. You're doing good and you've got a great apartment in a nice area.

\- You mean that now that I gave up my adoption? I've always wanted to be independent, you ,know that.

\- You know, Albert is sorry…

\- Archie, please… I didn't come her for that…

\- You will have to stop being angry…

\- Maybe so, but I'm not ready yet…So you're going to tell me what Garcia has on me, or not? I can go get the money at the bank, tell me how much he wants…

\- Candy, calm down. We have to make sure the information he's going to give us is going to get us somewhere…

\- I shouldn't care about that, but everything in me is telling me to find out…

\- Candy, I paid him…

\- I'm going to pay you back, Archie…

\- Yes, it was necessary, I

\- It's not necessary…

\- Yes, it is, I don't want charity…

\- It's not charity, I'm your sister's husband…

\- Archie…

\- Let me do this for you, please. I'm one of your princes, remember?

Candy couldn't help smiling at that memory, it was so far away… before everything went to hell.

\- All right, she said, but I insist to pay for the rest…

\- No need…

\- Archie…

\- Candy… I know you want to be independent and you're earning a good living, you work hard, but let me do this for you, please…

\- You're begging me, me the independent woman? Said Candy smiling, you're begging me to spend money for me… maybe for nothing!

\- Candy, you know that you could've had everything with Albert…

\- Not all… but please, let's not go back there.

\- All right, said Archie.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Archie's assistant came in with a registered parcel.

\- Thank you Louella, said Archie taking the package.

He looked at hi, there was no return address.

\- Who sent it? Asked Candy, one of your partners?

\- It must be Garcia, there's not return address

Archie opened the big envelope and got the documents out and he started reading. Candy was too nervous, she was waiting.

\- Archie? So?

\- Wait Candy….

He gave her the document. She looked at them with tears in her eyes. Why was life so unfair with her?

_Candy was walking one day after another fight with Eliza. She really couldn't do much, she was just an "employee" and Eliza would use her as a punching bag and Candy didn't know what to do. So she would just disappear, it was more simple… She was sad and she had tears in her eyes coming down her cheeks. She arrived in front of a big gate full of rose bushes, she could barely saw them._

_\- I can't cry, I have to be strong… I don't want to go back to the Pony Home. They have no more place for me… I'm going to take it until I turn 16 , I will be able to leave this place and find a job somewhere... Oh my God! Why is the world so unfair? Why are people so mean for nothing? I didn't do anything wrong! My only crime was to have lost my parents! It's not a reason to treat me like shit! Oh my God, help me!_

_\- Don't cry, little girl…, she heard_

_She thought she was dreaming… She remembered when she was little, when she was crying on the Pony hill after getting Annie last letter, she had heard those same words… It was her prince of the hill, her angel consolor who had made her laugh. It was probably a dream, because he looked the same…_

_\- You? Here?_

_\- Are you ok? Why are you crying?_

_\- I'm sad, that's all._

_\- You shouldn't be sad, it's depressing… It's better to laugh…_

_\- Laugh?_

_\- Yes, it's good for your health…_

_Candy burst out laughing with her crystal laugh and the young boy laughed with her._

_\- You are much more pretty when you laugh then when you're crying …_

_\- It's nice of you to say that, my angel…_

_\- Angel? You're a funny girl…_

_\- Yes, you're my comforting angel … I was crying and you made me laugh…_

_\- At the religion course, they always tell us : "Be always happy…"_

_\- It's difficult to always be happy when you're getting hurt all the time…_

_\- You have to be strong, you'll see that those who are making you cry, are going to be surprised…. My name is Anthony? What's your name?_

_\- My name is Candice, but you can call me Candy…_

_\- Pleased to meet you, Candy…_

_\- Pleased to meet you, Anthony…_

_He was real; he didn't disappear like when she was little… she smiled. She spent some time with Anthony who walked her back at the Leagan's…_

_\- Where do you go to school?_

_\- The public school…_

_\- I'll come after school…_

_\- You must be going to the rich kids school, don't you?_

_\- Yes, but I'll come to see you…_

_\- All right…_

_Candy didn't want to think about the Leagan's reaction, but she said to herself, to have friends was a good thing…  
_

Candy was in the airplane British Airways, on her way to England. She remembered the time she went there for a "change of scenery"… how long ago was that again? It was a life time ago!

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Joshua had moved in with the coach. The other players tried to discourage him and prevent him from leaving.

\- You won't be free anymore! Said one

\- Yes, I will still be free, said Joshua

\- The coach wants to play daddy! He's not you daddy!

\- I've never had a dad, so…

\- Come on…

\- Listen guys, you 've got your own career to keep you busy. Coach wants to look after me and protect me and he introduced me to his family and I like that a lot…

\- I heard he was a handful as a teen…

\- Well, that means he learned his lesson, right? Said Joshua.

\- You really like that stupid coach, don't you Joshua?

\- Yes, I like him and he's not stupid! He's taking care of me. I'm an orphan and it's the first time that a man is taking care of me like that. I've had women educators at the orphanage, mostly nuns, very strict… but as a male figure, aside in school. I don't think you guy know what having the coach taking care of me means…

\- All right little buddy! Coach wants to pay daddy ad you're making it easy for him…

\- Leave him alone, said another player, have you noticed how he's playing better since the coach is taking care of him?

\- Thanks Carter! Said Joshua smiling

\- Hey lazy boys! I thought you were supposed to be football training here?

\- Let's go guys, said Joshua smiling

Joshua was ecstatic. He played better since he was living with Terry and his family. In the family, he got along great with everybody, even the duke was very nice with him. Only the duchess was cold with him, but that was normal. He got along well with Edward, Terry's brother and they would ofter play ball together…

\- You will never get tired of playing football? He asked him one night

\- No… I eat, drink, sleep football! When I was little at the orphanage they would give us some used toys, they were basket balls… one day, it was a football, soccer ball and I was fascinated when I saw it… and I hit it and I was so happy! I would spend my time drawing balls on my notebooks…

\- You remind me of Terrence when he was little, he loved football a lot too…

\- What happened?

\- Well I think he lost interest somewhere along the way…

\- Oh…

Joshua wondered what had happened to Terry when he was younger. The other night, his stepmother had said he threw his royal oats… what did that mean exactly? He had fun when he was young? Terry had told him that he would tell him about his life story one day… so he was going to wait patiently. He didn't want to do anything to upset his coach, whom he loved a lot.

Terry arrived and interrupted his thoughts.

\- Is everything all right? What are you talking about?

\- Football, said the duke, what else would we be talking about? Joshua only talks about football…

\- But I also go to school said the latter, I want to do something with my life

\- With all the money you're making and that I've invested with my financial advisers, you will be able to live a good life until the end and just spend the interest you're making on it…

\- Thank you so much, Your Grace, said Joshua, and thank you for your hospitality. You have no idea what this represents for me, to live inside a family…

\- I think I have a little idea, said the duke smiling

Terry looked at his father, so nice with Joshua. Why wasn't he that nice when he was Joshua's age? He was so hard on him… he looked at Joshua and he thought about one thing, but he wanted to talk to him about it first…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

For Candy, her trip down memory lane continued…

_Eliza took her shopping one Saturday, because there was a reception very soon and she needed a new dress… She treated Candy like her personal slave… Candy was simply dressed: wearing training pants and washed out t-shirt. Eliza, was very elegant, with a beautiful designer dress…_

_\- Do you want a dress, Candy? I can buy you one…_

_\- That would be nice of you…, started Candy_

_\- But don't hold your breath! There is no way I will buy a dress for you so you will be prettier than me!_

_Candy didn't say anything. Eliza was afraid they would notice her? She was pretty? Is that why she was so mean to her? Her brother was with them and he would give her some mean looks and would jostle her all the time and would call her all sorts of names… When they got out of the store, Candy was carrying all the bags and the driver ran to help her out when he saw her that way._

_\- Candy, said Neil, can you go and get my suit at the dry cleaners over there?_

_\- All right, said Candy obeying_

_She saw the driver's look, very surprised and she went to the dry cleaners, but she found out that Mr. Neil Leagan's suits was already picked up… Candy shook her head… She came back out and she found that the car was gone. She was abandoned in town, with no money. Well a good walk should be good for her. The father she was from the house of hell, the better she felt. In fact those two spoiled brat did her a favour… She was happy. She was walking, looking for a short cut, when a car stopped. It was a convertible, it was black. The driver was wearing glasses and he had black hair._

_\- What's a pretty girl like you, doing alone on the road like this ? He said singing the song_

_Candy looked at the boy, he looked likeable…_

_\- I'm going back home, well if we can call it home for the moment…_

_\- And where is that?_

_\- The manor of hell? Said Candy without thinking_

_\- The Leagan's Manor? Said the boy smiling_

_\- You know it?_

_\- It's the only Manor of hell that I know of…_

_\- Well, there's a surprise! Said Candy bursting out laughing_

_\- You must me the blond angel Anthony is always talking about…_

_\- Anthony? You know Anthony?_

_\- He's my cousin and he's saying he met a blond young girl with green eyes…. What are you doing living at the Leagans'?_

_\- I'm Eliza lady companion…_

_\- My poor darling…. Come on, hop in! I'm going to take you there!_

_\- I don't mind walking… to get there the latest possible…_

_\- All right. Let's see how much time it takes for you to walk there… in the mean time, I'm inviting you to have tea with me…_

_\- I don't know if I should get into a stranger's car…_

_\- I'm not a stranger, you know Anthony, my cousin and my name is Alistair…_

_\- Hello Alistair_

_\- And you're Candy…_

_\- Yes…_

_\- I'm not a stranger, we know each other. Comeon, hop in!_

_She got in the car and she took her to their manor. They went to the garden, where there was a tree house…_

_\- A tree house? Said Candy surprise_

_\- I would like to tell you that we built it ourselves, but it was made by professionals, so you don't need to be afraid… Come on! Welcome to our modest home!_

_Candy smiled. Those boys had a manor, bigger than the Leagan's and they would rather stay in their tree house? She climbed the ladder made of wood and arrived to the little house. It was furnished, there was a little table, chairs and some mattresses in a corner…_

_\- Not bad, said Candy smiling_

_\- And you see the mattresses, sometimes we spend the night here…_

_\- Cool…_

_\- Wait for me here, I'm going to get some snacks for us to eat…_

_\- All right…_

_Candy had forgotten the Leagans momentarily. She didn't want to think about them and their meanness… Alistair came back a few minutes later with a basket full of sandwiches, drinks, treats… but he was not alone…  
\- Anthony! Said Candy smiling_

_\- Candy!_

_\- And that's my brother Archibald, said Alistair_

_\- Greetings, young lady, said Archibald kissing her hand_

_Candy burst out laughing her crystal laugh. He was very handsome with dark blond hair. They spent some time together, they ate and drank soda._

_\- I have to think about going back…_

_\- All right, said Anthony, we're going to play a game of soccer…_

_\- You play soccer?_

_\- Yes, said Alistair_

_\- Me too! Said Candy smiling, I love it! I'm part of my school's team!_

_\- Then you must play a game with us before you leave, said Archibald_

_\- All right, said Candy_

_They didn't care about her anyway, right? So she played with the boys, she was with Anthony as a team against the two bothers… Anthony and Candy won the game…_

_\- You play well, Candy, said Anthony all proud_

_\- I really like soccer a lot…_

_\- We can see that, said Archie smiling_

_It made her more attractive, a girls who liked soccer? It was incredible! They took her back to the Leagans and she went in the back of the villa go get in, by the kitchen. The boys left, they didn't want to see their cousins._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry was with Joshua after dinner in his quarters, where he had given him a room. The latter was doing his school work. Terry always made sure he did his homework first, or he won't play.

\- You're strict coach….

\- I'm not like some coaches from the American schools who only thing about the game… you've heard about the football player who found himself illiterate because the coach were doing his homework for him, and in the end, he had no education?

\- I've heard of that story, but those are extreme cases, coach. I want to have a paper and work even if your father transforms my money into a financial empire, I have to have an education to take care of it right?

\- You see far, little buddy! Said Terry smiling, that's great! I wish I had your vision when I was your age…

\- Well, as an orphan, I had to grow up fast and understand things really fast

\- About that, you're a minor….

\- Yes…

\- I would like to take care of you officially, that way, if something happens, I would be able to make decisions for you…

\- You want to be my…

\- Guardian,

It wasn't the word that came into the young man's head… but it was better than nothing… He smiled.

\- All right, if something happens to me, I would like all my money to go to my orphanage.

\- Anthony you want, but nothing is going to happen to you, ok? Finish your homework.

\- Very well, coach. Thank you coach, for everything you're doing for me…

\- I like you…

\- I've never had parents and I feel like I have a father since we've met….

\- Even if I got on your nerves?

\- It was for my own good, said Joshua smiling.

Terry looked at him smiling. He thought about her again? Why was he thinking about her? Because he met her when he was Joshua's age? Was that really the reason? Without her, he wouldn't have the will for anything… Ever since Joshua had entered his life, he thought it was beautiful, all of a sudden…. To become Joshua's legal guardian seemed like the right thing to do. He was going to encourage that young man, where nobody encouraged him when he was young…


	4. Chapter 4

_**DRAW ME A BALL…**_

_**Chapter 4  
" A few initiatives…"**_

The duke of Grandchester was in his office, looking at a fine. He had learned that his son, was in the building and he had asked his assistant to tell him to come into his office. There was a knock on the door and someone came in. It was his son, the one had with the woman he loved, before his duty came to take over.

\- Hello father. You wanted to see me?

The duke looked at his son. He had changed since he started taking care of Joshua… It was like he took life on the good side. It felt like that time he was so happy when he was with that girl… Maybe he shouldn't have separated them?

\- Hello my son… hows the football team today?

\- Very well…

\- You're still having fun?

\- Football is a game, yes father, but I'm doing what I love. Maybe I should've persevere and make it my career?

\- Well, you're taking care of the national team, it's not nothing…

\- I saw the papers you did to be Joshua's guardian…

\- Ah… are you afraid that I make it my job and you'll see part of your money going to a stranger?

\- Terrence,…, it's not beacue of that and that young boy already has a fortune and my financial concelors are multiplying it… I'm not interested in his money

\- Then, what is it?

\- You got attached to that young boy…

\- You think it's a whim from me?

His father looked at him for a long time. He had the same spark he had as a teen. Was that young boy the cause?

\- You really want to be responsible for a teenage boy?

\- He's an orphan, he doesn't have a family and it feels good to be useful… yet our first meeting was not perfect.

\- Really?

\- A hoochie mama wanted to take advantage of him and we exchanged words, not very pleasant…

\- Ah…

\- But he thanked me later admitting he didn't know how to get rid of that hoochie mama! Said Terry smiling

\- You protected him instinctively… you could've let him get some expeperience…

\- He's a kid and I know that when we're young, you think you know everything, but he admitted to me that he had never been with a girl… that woman was going to take his virginity…

\- And that bothered you because…?

\- I don't know! I wanted to protect him, that's all!

\- Interesting. And now you want to be his…

\- Guardian.

\- Not his father?

\- His father?

\- Yes, he's an orphan… why not give him a family?

\- I gave him a family…

\- But not officially

\- Almost officially… I don't understand you father. It won't bother you if I adopt this young boy?

\- You're getting along fine with him and he's getting along great with the family

\- Except with your charming wife…

\- You know that when it's about you, she's always against it…

\- And the fact that he's rich doesn't influence your decision?

\- The fact that he's rich is a coincidence, Terrence… You have fallen in love with that your boy… and me too….

\- Oh my God! Said Terry smiling, that's why you're so nice to him?

\- I don't like the way I treated your wife, back in the days…

\- Are you tying to make up for it with my protégé?

\- All I'm saying is that if you adopt him, you'll be able to have total control over him.

\- As his guardian too…

\- If you adopt him, it's for good…

\- The adoption procedure takes longer and they are going to investigate

\- I'm not the duke for nothing, Terry. I can make things go faster…

Terry looked at his father and he didn't quite get what was going on, but he could feel in sincerity and his love. The support from his father came late but, better later than never. He wished that duke was there when he was growing up, but he could help Joshua…

\- I have to talk to Joshua, I told him I wanted to be his guardian…

\- Oh…. And what did he say?

\- I had the impression he wanted more…

\- That you become his father… you're on the same wavelength …

\- Do I have the right to ask him that?

\- Most people are born in their families, they didn't chose it. He's got the opportunity to chose his family, ask him… and if you felt he wanted more, he's going to jump of joy!

\- Why are you doing all this for me, dad?

\- You're my son… and I should've taken better care of you in the past…

Terry looked at him smiling. Was it the fact that Joshua was in his life, that had changed his father that way…? More compassionate? He didn't know, but all he knew was that he didn't want that young boy to leave him. He was going to make sure by adopting him officially. As an orphan, it shouldn't be a problem and he was the son of the duke of Grandchester . Why not use his connections if he could?

The steps were taken for the official adoption; Terrence Graham Grandchester was going to adopt his protégé: Joshua Snow. But he was going to wait until it's official to give him the news…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

William Albert Andrew was in the great lakes area with a group of doctors without borders, to help the population. He was not a doctor, but he had money and they had organised a shelter to greet people in need. Especially the young women, who were victims of rape by the rebels. It seemed unbelievable, when you read about it in the papers, but when he arrived in person, reality brought him back fast back to earth. The reality was horrible and brutal. Helping those people gave him a little sense of well being… giving what had happened with his young protégé…

There was a blond nurse who reminded him of Candy, her name was Corinne.

\- So the wandering millionaire, are you holding up?

\- It's harder than I thought… How come the reste of the world doesn't care about these awful things?

\- Comment the occidental countries support the dictators who are killers and making their people suffer? I don't know, you will have to ask them if you get the opportunity to meet them one day in your receptions…

\- I don't go to receptions…

\- Maybe you should start going…

\- It can make a big difference

\- One man can make all the difference, you know… You have the money and the power, use it!  
He started to think about how he felt when she got angry with him, when she told him she didn't want to be his adoptive daughter anymore…

_"It's great to have all that money and power to help those who need it! But you have to follow up ! Where were you when I needed you, in my lowest moment?"_

He came back to reality… he had made a big mess with Candy. He was going to concentrate on this wonderful world…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy had arrived in London a little while later and she went directly to her suite at her hotel, she had booked a room at the Savoy. The room was pretty luxurious. She looked at the papers she had and she started calling people. What she came to do was going to take her some time, more then expected. She didn't want to wait for Archie to have more informations… She remembered the scene that happened a few days ago…  
_  
\- Candy, you're impatient… you can wait for me to continue my investigation…_

_\- Archie, I can't stand this… I have to go to London_

_\- But we don't have everything…_

_\- You'll send me what you find as you do… by going to London, I'm getting closer to my goal…_

_\- I wanted to come with you, to protect you…_

_\- Still playing the prince to protect me? Don't worry,I can manage…_

_\- What if you meet…?_

_\- What if I meet… well, I'm going to take advantage of the opportunity to talk to him, because eventually, I will have to talk to him one day. He's in the middle of this story…_

_\- I wished…_

_\- I know what you wished, but you know why it didn't happen…_

_\- He going to sweet talk you again…_

_\- You know that despite everything that happened, I don't regret a second I spent with him…, I know it bothers you, but I'm honest,Archie…_

_\- Nobody can accuse you of lying…_

_\- That's why I don't like being lied to…_

_\- Even by omission…_

_\- When we confess, we do say "I recognized that I have sined, in thoughts, in words,in action and by omission…" right?_

_\- Candy, he's sorry…_

_\- I know he's sorry and me too… for the moment, I have bigger fish to fry. I can't stop looking at that picture… he's too handsome! It's a miracle!_

_\- If that's really him. I have to check, that's why I'm asking you to wait…_

_\- I can wait in London, Archie. We stay in touch…_

_\- There is really nothing I could say that's going to make you change your mind, right?_

_\- It's vital for me Archie, I don't know if you understand me… A part of me has to be completed… what I thought was lost forever…It's a miracle!_

_\- And London because of him is a lot more attractive for you, right?_

_\- It's not like I'm looking for a reason to go there. And before that, I had no reason to go there, but now… I might get everything I want…_

_\- Albert wanted that for you too…_

_\- Archie… don't start…_

_\- What? I can plead his case because he's not here…_

_\- There is a reason for everything in this world, Archie…_

_\- Your anger would be a good reason that brought us all here with all this? With…_

_\- Archie, stop! Please. Let's concentrate on what we have at the moment. I'm going to get ready for my trip…_

_\- A little vacation would be good for you. You work too much and it's not even because you need the money…_

_\- I wanted to be independent and now I ham and it's great! It means that I can go on vacation without caring about money…_

_\- As a registered nurse, you must have a lot of provisions in your bank account…_

_\- You rich people , that's all you think about? Money? Le fric?_

_\- C'est chic! he sang_

_They burst out laughing, both of them._

_\- Money was never important to me, I know that_

_\- No kidding! You gave up being the Andrew Heiress…_

_\- I like being independent and I invested my money Archie, I don't need the Andrew inheritance…_

_\- I have to admit, I praise you! My money comes from my family_

_\- You're working for it…_

_\- Even if I don't work, I have my trustfund… while you… Congratulations, Candy! Everything you own, comes from your own sweat, even your scholarship…_

_As a matter of fact, Candy, after everything she went through…. She wanted nothing from the Andrew family… so, she applied for scholarships to go to nursing school._

_\- Well, it's good to be independent and not owe anybody anything, I can assure you…_

_\- I believe you. I'm not going to change your mind, right?_

_\- I'm going, Archie_

_\- All right my little kitten. We stay in touch?  
She hugged him hard._

_\- Always, my prince, she said smiling._

Candy came back to reality. The movie she was watching on her screen, didn't mean anything to her. Her thoughts were back to the time when she was in the house of hell…

_Eliza was looking at her in the kitchen and she saw that she saw that she was in a good mood and she swore she will wipe that smile off her face! She rant to her mother who was getting ready to go out, faking tears…_

_\- Mom!_

_\- What's wrong Eliza?_

_\- Candy…_

_\- What have she done again?_

_\- She would rather be with the staff than with me…_

_\- What do you want me to do? I think it's her place…_

_\- I want her to be near me, mom…_

_\- Eliza, she's not an employee, she's a ward of the state, we can't, unfortunately do whatever we want with her…_

_\- Mom!_

_\- That's enough! Ask her to keep you company and make sure she stays near you! Now leave me alone!  
Her moment left, she had a charity lunch. Eliza started to do everything for Candy to spend time with her, alone. In fact, she was doing everything for Candy to be unhappy. But the latter would take everything without complaining. She was going to public school, coming back, did her homework and she was always in a good mood… because she would spend time with Anthony and his cousins, and the Leagans didn't know about it. Anthony would come and pick her up at school with Alistair and Archie with their car. Candy was wondering why the boys were saying they were the Leagans cousins but they would never come to visit them… Archie had answered her question without knowing it._

_\- The house of hell. We congratulate you for staying there for so long…_

_\- That's why you come to see me…_

_\- We just want to make sure you're fine, said Anthony_

_\- All right, said Candy smiling_

_One evening, after dinner, Candy was with the staff, when a maid arrived to tell her she was called in the living room. Candy went to the room and she found the whole Leagan family sitting there._

_\- You asked for me, sir? She asked Mr. Leagan_

_\- Yes, Candy. Do you know Anthony Brown, Alistair and Archie Cornwell?_

_\- Well, said Candy, I don't know their family names, but, yes. I know them…_

_\- How did you meet them?_

_\- I met Anthony by the gate of roses… Alistair, the day Eliza and Neil left me in town, he stopped to give me a ride, since was walking back here and he brought me back after he introduced me to his brother… that's how I know them._

_She didn't want to tell them that they were giving her a ride from school and that they played soccer when they could…_

_\- All right, said M. Leagan, well, they sent an invitation for you, each of them, in fact to go to the party in honor of the great aunt Elroy, the matriarch of the family…_

_\- Really? Said Candy smiling._

_\- But, there is no way you're going, you don't have an evening gown! Said Eliza mean, it's mandatory ! Na!_

_\- Eliza, said her mother calmly, I'm sure you can find a nice dress among all the ones you have and lend it to Candy._

_\- What? Said Eliza, but…_

_\- You're going to do what your mother told you! Said her father with a severe voice_

_Eliza was sulking, she replied to her father._

_\- All right, dad, she said, almost whispering_

_\- So,it's settled! Said her mother._

_\- We really have to take her with us? Said Neil, she's an employee! What would people think?_

_\- We could just leave her here, said Eliza_

_\- She was invited, officially, three times by your cousins! Said their father, they bring Candy here and you 've never seen them… they're hiding from you… if there's someone your cousins don't want to see, it's not Candy…_

_\- How dare you talk to the children like that? Said Mrs. Leagan_

_\- Candy is invited and she's coming with us ! You're dismissed, Candy._

_\- Thank you sir, said Candy getting out of the room smiling._

_The reception was supposed to be the next evening. Candy couldn't wait to see her friends. Eliza was at the hairdresser's . Candy was waiting for the dress she was suppose to lend her…  
When Eliza finally arrived, her brother was with her._

_\- You're not lending her a dress…_

_\- You heard our parents…_

_\- That maid is going to be with us at the reception ! What a shame!_

_\- Calm down, Neil… you know me…_

_She arrive in her room and she found Dorothy, the maid, who was waiting for her to help her dress…_

_\- Dorothy, tell Candy to come here!_

_\- Yes, Miss._

_Dorothy__ got out of the room and she came back with the young orphan. Eliza looked at Candy with indifference. She threw a purple dress at her._

_\- There! Put his on!_

_Candy caught the dress. She looked at the purple dress and started to try it on, but she had trouble and she couldn't close it. Dorothy helped her and the dress finally closed and ripped… Eliza yelled outraged:_

_\- Oh my God! Look at what you both did! That was my favourite dress! Get out of here! We're not the same size, you big fat pig!_

_Candy put back her clothes and got out of the room, ashamed. Dorothy didn't say anything. Candy went to her room to cry. She was going to miss the reception… because of a dress! When it was almost time for the reception, Candy wanted to tell them that she was not going… but Dorothy arrived…_

_\- Candy, it's almost time._

_\- I don't have a dress, Dorothy, I can't go…_

_\- Candy, you're lucky to have been invited to the most sumptuous manor in town and not as the help… You can't not go…_

_\- But I have nothing to wear…_

_\- You have a nice clean dress…_

_\- It's not an evening gown…_

_\- You're going to go with your pretty simple dress and I'm going to brush your hair until they shine… come on, it's almost time…_

_Dorothy__ found the dress, a clean dress and gave it to Candy. She brushed her hair, Candy was ready and she went downstairs and got inside the car…_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Eliza was talking to her brother…_

_\- You really gave Candy a dress?_

_\- Yes, one that I haven't worn for over two years, it was too small and it ripped… that big fat pig ripped my dress!_

_Neil burst out laughing. He was sitting in the front with the driver. Candy had heard everything; she got inside the car without saying a word. The brother and the sister looked at each other, they had a mocking smile. The parents arrived , they saw Candy's dress. They looked at Eliza and they didn't say anything. They rode to the Andrew manor which wasn't that far._

_Since they were from the family, they arrived before the guests… The three boys were waiting for them. They all got out of the car…_

_\- Anthony! Said Eliza, good evening! Do you like my new dress?I chose it especially for you…_

_\- Good evening, Eliza, said Anthony without looking at her. Candy, you got my invitation!_

_\- Good evening, said Candy smiling_

_\- Your invitation? Said Alistair, I sent an invitation for her!_

_\- No, said Archibald, It was me!_

_\- I got all three of them, said Candy_

_The great aunt Elroy arrived. Candy was seeing her for the first time._

_\- What's going on here? Asked the old lady_

_\- Aunt Elroy, said Sarah, good evening!_

_\- Good evening aunt Elroy, said her husband_

_\- Good evening great aunt, said Eliza and Neil_

_\- Good evening Madam, said Candy_

_\- Who is this young lady?_

_Eliza wanted to reply, but she didn't get the chance, Anthony said quickly._

_\- Candy is my guest, he said_

_\- And mine, said Alistair_

_\- And mine, said Archibald._

_\- She's a maid! Said Eliza_

_\- A maid? Said the great aunt outraged_

_\- She's our guest, grandmother, said Anthony_

_\- She's not dressed for the evening, said Eliza_

_\- We can take care of that, said Archie, come on Candy!_

_\- Yes, said Alistair, you're going to be presentable_

_\- You won't recognize her, grandmother, said Anthony taking Candy's surprised hand…_

_The youngsters all disappeared inside the manor, before the other were able to say anything…_

The phone rang bring Candy back to reality, two rings at the time, reminding her that she was in England for her big advanture. She answered.

\- Yes?

\- Candy! Said Annie, are you ok? Did you arrived in one piece?

\- I'm fine.

\- Nostalgia?

\- That's unavoidable…

\- You're going to look for him?

\- That's also unavoidable. He's part of the picture…

\- You still love him?

\- So many things happened

\- You didn't answer me… or maybe you did, he's part of the picture…

\- One thing at the time, Annie

\- All right sweetie, I sent you the list of social events where you could go…

\- I'm no longer an Andrew…

\- Well you'll go as Candy White, then!

\- Is it really necessary?

\- Yes, my pretty one,you want information or not? So you have to meet important people… Archie told them to help you like they can…

\- I supposed that I will go faster like that…

\- It's not like you can pick up the phone and call him…

\- But I could call someone else

\- Candy…

\- What? At least I know him…

\- What if he wants more?

\- And what if he's married?

\- You didn't look him up?

\- No

\- Why?

\- I was afraid of the answer

\- Hes still good looking, he might be married with children…

\- Well, if he's married with children, then he's married with children!

\- Candy, let the chance work… you're going to meet high placed people in London, you will end up meeting him and you'll talk to him

\- My heart is beating hard, Annie… come what may! Married of not, he's part of the picture, I might upset his life!

\- You're going to live the adventure of your lifetime

\- Not if he's married, Annie…

\- Then let's pray he's free, divorced or a widower!

\- Annie! Said Annie bursting out laughing

\- Hows the time change!

\- I'm going to go for a walk outside

\- The Savoy, that's classy. You're in London; Picadilly Circus, Oxford Circus etc! There ware lots of nice restaurants and night clubs…

\- I'm alone, need I need to remind you that I didn't come for tourism. I'm going to have diner at the hotel restaurant and I'm going to go to bed…

\- The Savoy restaurant is one of the best of the city… I should've come with you… You left too fast, you were in a rush. The research might take a few more weeks…

\- Yes, you should've come, but I had to be here, it was stronger than me… Thank you for the phone call Annie…

\- Candy, "slow and steady, wins the race" Bye sweetie.

\- Bye Annie

Candy hung up the phone. She changed her clothes and she went to have dinner at the restaurant. As a customer, she had a reservation. The dinning room was nice and the meal too and she took a French dish, she still didn't trust British cooking. She thought about him. Was he married? He couldn't be married… they were…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile, Terry was having dinner with was a little distracted. Since the morning, he thought a lot about her… Was there any particular reason? He started to think about her when he saw Joshua, without knowing why. He felt good with his protégé. He had always been kind of a loner. He didn't like to go wild… he was trying to coach and it was pretty cool but ever since he met Joshua, something had happened to him, he had fallen in love with the little one and he wanted to father him… His father was right. Why do things in half, why not go all the way? His heart was telling him to do it, to take care of him, like it was the most natural thing in the world…

\- Terry? Said Joshua.

But he was lost in his thoughts… Joshua had to call him a lot of time for him to reply.

\- Terry? Coach? Earth to Terry!

Terry finally heart the voice of this protégé…

\- What?!

\- You were day dreaming! Who are you thinking about? A woman?

\- You can say that…

\- A woman you're dating? Are you going to introduce me?

\- I'm not dating anyone, little buddy…

\- You hit the sheets some times?

\- I want to be an example for you…

\- You don't have to, you know. I have my values… I want to get married first…

\- Then I'm going to do like you

\- You're kidding?

\- No, everything seems to be going fine for you and you don't need to get it on, even just for fun… some would say you're missing out…

\- Exactly, since I don't know what I'm missing… I'm not emotionally ready…

\- I know what you mean, buddy, I thought I was ready…

\- You're going to tell me what you did?

\- I've been thinking a lot about her, lately…

\- Were you in love with her?

\- Yes, very much in love…

\- They say that Love , real love always winds…

\- And you're a romantic too? Said Terry smiling

\- I have to, don't i?

\- My love didn't win out… maybe she didn't love me as much as I oved her…

\- She told you she loved you?

\- Yes…

\- Then assume she told you the truth

\- Optimist…after everything that happened…

\- When you think positive, it follows you

\- You remind me of Candid from Voltaire

\- _"__Everything is for the best, in the best of the worlds?"_ Well I like being an optimist and here I am in England in the national team…

A positive vibe sparked on the young boy, he was charismatic! Even his father had fallen in love with him…

\- All right, Candide, maybe the theory of optimism is not that ridiculous after ll… said Terry laughing, did you finish your school work?

\- Yes…

\- Then go to bed…

\- You're not telling me anything today, are you?

\- It's late, Josh, go to bed.

\- All right, coach…

\- And you go to sleep, or I'll come and get your smart phone…

\- All right daddy! Said Josh smiling, good night!

\- Good night my son, said Terry

Josh left smiling. He was living a dream. With a father-figure, if coach found love, he will also have a maternal figure… but one thing at the time…

Terry looked at him go to his room. The last sentences seemed so nice to he ears. Josh had called him "dad", maybe he was joking but it was music to his ears… and he called him his "son"  
He took his cellphone and called the duke.

\- Dad?

\- Terrence? Is everything all right?

\- Everything is fine.

\- Did you talk to Joshua?

\- No…

\- Oh…

\- But go ahead. I'm going to talk to him. You can start the proceedings… I want to adopt him.

The duke didn't want to tell him that he was one step ahead of him… so he said:

\- Consider it done…

\- Thank you dad.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Draw me a ball…**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Terrence Grandchester was in his bedroom thinking about her. How he met her… He was coming back from a trip to America where he went looking for the woman who gave birth to him. Only to be rejected by her. He left right away, the tail between his legs…Ignoring the calls from his mother. He walked around in New York until he finally decided to go back to Europe. It was the holiday season too. His mother didn't have the Christmas spirit in her? Nothing? The Christmas spirit was an invention by store owners to sell more things… He was angry, he was sad…It was December 31st… and there was a party on the plane. People were having fun and drinking Champagne… he didn't feel like celebrating the new Year. Celebrate what?

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

During dinner time, she was thinking about her first party, all those years ago…  
_  
Candy found herself in a very big bedroom, a lot bigger than hers and Eliza's combined._

_\- Welcome to my bedroom, said Archie smiling_

_\- It's pretty, said Candy smiling_

_\- Like the great aunt said, you must be wearing an evening gown, so I took the liberty to buy you a dress…_

_\- A dress? Said Candy surprised_

_\- And not any dress, an evening gown!_

_He took it out of its package. Candy was breathless. The dress was red with fine stripes and the skirt was large, perfect for dancing._

_\- Oh my God! She said smiling._

_\- And I didn't stay without doing anything, said Alistair, I bought you shoes…_

_\- You know my shoe size?_

_\- I calculated by looking at your feet_

_\- I hope they're going to fine, said Archie, in the meantime, go in the bathroom to change, it's that way_

_\- All right, said Candy_

_She went to the bathroom and she put on the dress that fit her perfectly. Archie has looked at her very well. She had never worn such a beautiful dress. She got out of the bathroom and the three boys looked at her with admiration._

_\- You're beautiful, Candy, said Anthony smiling._

_\- Wonderful, said Archie._

_\- Breathtaking, said Alistair._

_\- I'm going to try on the shoes. Archie, kudos on the size! It's perfect!_

_She walked forward to put on the shoes which were red. It was her size!_

_\- Wow! Said Candy, the heels are not too high, thank you Alistair!_

_She looked at Anthony._

_\- It's my turn now._

_There was a knock on the door. Alistair opened the door._

_\- Just in time. Come in, Bettina. She's over there._

_The young woman came in with a curling iron, combs and brushes._

_\- Bettina is going to do your hair, said Anthony_

_\- Al right, said Candy sitting down in front of the dresser on a stool._

_The young woman did Candy's hair while the boys were looking. You could hear the music from afar._

_\- You have beautiful hair, Miss Candy, said Bettina._

_It didn't take her too long to finish Candy's hair. She put some hairspray on it. Candy closed eyes while they were spraying. Candy was finally ready. Bettina did her make up, very slightly. Anthony approached her and gave her a velvet box. He opened it._

_\- These jewels were my mother's …_

_\- I can't accept, said Candy_

_\- I'm lending them to you, only for the evening_

_It was a necklace in diamonds with earrings assorted and a bracelet._

_\- Oh Anthony, she said looking at herself in the mirror, I look like a princess._

_\- You were a princess tonight, Cinderella, said Anthony_

_\- And I have three prince charming! She said bursting out laughing_

_They laughed with her. They went downstairs to the bal. The great aunt smiled when she saw them arrive._

_Eliza was waiting for Anthony to come and invite her. Candy stayed behind, Anthony turned around to walk towards her._

_\- Candy, would you care to dance with me, please?_

_\- I would be honoured, said Candy_

_Everybody was amazed when they saw the beautiful young woman open the dance floor with Anthony. Alistair and Archie, got some dance partners and they were also on the dance floor. Eliza was angry. Candy was the young woman dancing with Anthony! How dared she? The witch! Neil looked at Candy like he had just seen her for the first time. He couldn't believe his eyes._

_\- Eliza, he said, leaving her with her ordinary dress, you forced our cousins to take care of her… she's wonderful!_

_\- Shut up! Said Eliza sulking._

_Everybody was whispering and talking about Candy._

_\- Who is that young woman? She so gracious and beautiful…_

_Mrs. Leagan was angry and Mr. Leagan was smiling. Candy had 3 young men protecting her and God knew she needed protection. He had seen she was wearing a washed out dress. His daughter didn't listened to him… but it was for the best, for Candy at least! The great aunt looked at Candy and she saw that she was wearing Rosemary's jewels. Anthony must've liked her a lot to lend them to her._

_Candy felt like Cinderella at the ball. She felt like she was on a cloud, floating… She danced with Archie and Alistair and other young men who were at the reception. Candy was the belle of the bal. Eliza was angry. Daniel even tried to dance with her._

_\- Can I have this dance, Candy? He asked_

_\- Neil? She said, I would dance with you because… you've greeted me so well in your family?_

_\- Well, you're dancing with all these young men whom you don't know_

_\- They didn't do anything to me. They complimented me and they were very polite with me._

_Anthony arrived._

_\- Sorry about your behaviour, Neil? Come on Candy! I was to dance some more._

_\- With pleasure, my dear Anthony…_

_She went back on the dance floor with Anthony. Eliza was sulking. She was trying to dance with Anthony, but he was avoiding her like the plaigue and he spent his time dancing with Candy!_

_\- Mommy! Said Eliza looking at Candy, you have to do something!_

_\- What do you want me to do?_

_\- Anthony is not even looking at me! She stole my Anthony!_

_\- Eliza, said her father, we asked you to lend a dress to Candy and what did you do? You didn't know Anthony and his cousins were protecting her, they sent her an invitation… And they made sure she was presentable for the party, in fact your meanness had the reverse effect! Talk about backfire!_

_\- She's going to pay for that! Said Eliza_

_\- Go and have fun Eliza, said her mother_

_She turned to her husband._

_\- Are you inviting me to dance, my friend? She asked her husband_

_\- Of course, my dear friend, said her husband, let's go_

_They went to dance. Eliza kept sulking… Especially since everybody was talking about Candy and complimenting her…_

Candy and her three princes charming, was having fun like crazy…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy finished her diner and she went back to her room, thinking about her dear Antony… It was such a long time ago… And she thought that life was complicated… if she had known what was waiting for her, she would've gone back to the Pony Home and would grown up far away from that crazy world… But if she had the choice, would she really wanted to live everything that had happened to her? The answer is "yes", she had moments of happiness that she would not change for all the money in the world…

_\- You have to take advantage of life, he said_

_\- Like could be horrible, she replied_

_\- That's why you have to take advantage of it…_

_\- By doing what? Foolishness?_

_\- What you call "foolishness" I call it having fun…_

_\- Well, I don't want to have fun by doing what grown ups call "foolishness"…_

_\- When you grow up, you won't thing it's "foolishness"…_

_\- Oh, you've already done the "foolishness" haven't you?_

_\- There is no harm in getting experience…_

_\- Well, I'm old fashioned… Antony wanted to marry me… he respected me…_

_\- And I want just to have fun with you and I don't respect you… I got it…_

She came back to reality. She wanted to be respected… she went to the bathroom and took a shower before she went to bed.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry in his room was also thinking about the past. He wanted to tell Joshua his story, but… he didn't know what stopped him. His father had accused him of throwing his royal oats… He thought getting experience was important, until he met… She was so cold and negative… a real party pooper and instead of running away from her, he was very attracted to her…

She was sitting in first class and looking out the window, motionless. He even wondered if she was really there or if she was a statue. His flight came from Chicago and had stopped in New York to pick up other passengers and drop off others…

_He was in a hurry to leave New York, because the trip didn't quite happen like he wanted to… What did he hoped for? That the one who had given birth to him was going to greet him with open arms and offer to stay with her forever? Bue she had sent him back to his father, it was their agreement, he was going to be the heir of the duchy one day, so, he had to stay with his father so he could prepare him to be the heir… Biyotch of a life! Nothing happened like you hoped for! So he was going back to England the tailbetweein his legs and he didn't want to think about his father and what he was going to say! He made the decision not to discourage himself by that, he was going to take advantage of life, laugh and be happy, or not, he was going to do whatever he wanted to. He was on the plane and went to his place in First Class. He looked at his ticket and he found his place. There was already someone sitting at the window. Too bad. He wanted to leave New York, he didn't feel like staying longer on American soil which had disappointed him so much. He arranged his hand luggage and sat down. He didn't immediately paid attention to his seat neighbour who was not moving. He took out his smartphone and started playing Tetris to pass time, before the plane took off. The stewardesses were doing the usual, showing the passengers what to do in case of an emergency… The plane took off… At one point, the young woman looked at her neighbour, and she saw tears in his eyes, which he wiped with his hand, then he took a handkerchief out of his pocket to wipe his eyes and cheeks. Why was he so sad? As said as she was? But she was out of tears to cry, she had cried so much. Maybe she was sitting next to someone who could understand her. She turned back to look at the clouds, it looked like cotton…_

_When the plane reached its cruise speed, the passengers were able to relax a little and stretch and relieve themselves. Others started watching movies… He took a look and saw his neighbour was still not moving… She had to be on the verge of a nervous break down… He chose a movie and started watching it. The stewardesses arrived and offered them drinks. He took a drink with ice, but he neighbour did not react. The stewardesses left her alone. She was still not moving, Two hours later, he was done watching his first movie… The non attention of his neighbor was starting to irritate him… She could say hello! It was the least she could do… He turned around towards her and he finally said:_

_\- Is everything all right?_

_No answer._

_\- Hello, he said_

_No answer._

_\- You could at least answer me, don't you think so? That's the least you could do!_

_She turned around and she said softly:_

_\- Hello…_

_\- Finally! It took you long enough!_

_\- I don't feel like talking, you didn't get that?_

_\- Well, I think that life is too short… this plane could explode in the air…_

_\- If it's to tell me nonsenses, leave me alone._

_\- Sorry, Little Miss Freckles, there is no way I will leave you depressed the way you are…_

_Who did he think he was? Wasn't he the one who was depressed? He was crying… He wanted to play the tough guy and she was not going to follow his lead and talk about depressing subjects._

_\- Miss Freckles?_

_\- Yes, you have some all over your face!_

_\- You're not telling me something I'm not aware of, you know that? I know what my face looks like…in fact I collect freckles…_

_\- You collect them? The sun must like you a lot…_

_\- How did you guess?_

_When she was little, the teacher in school had said that freckles were presents from the son. The little orphan felt special… The teacher had given value to her freckles… and this young man too, in his own special way, of course! She smiled, He was happy to have make her smile and he smiled back at her, she was also happy to have make him smile. In fact, they had med at the right moment, when they both needed each other… They watched the next movie together and he was making funny comments and she liked hearing his English accent, it was nice and classy. She needed distraction, so she wouldn't hink about her grief… Life went on, even if it didn't seem like it, because it was over for Anthony… For Terry, the joy he had felt while talking to his young woman with freckles had erased his grief… Life went on… Life could be beautiful… A stranger on a plane, helped him pass time for the rest of the trip. The sensation of well being he was feeling with her, was the same he was feeling with Joshua… When the plane arrived in London Heathrow, a man in his forties came to get her._

_\- Miss Candice, are you ready?_

_\- Yes, Mr. Georges…_

_She turned to him._

_\- Good bye…_

_\- Terry, he said_

_\- Terry, she repeated, thank you for keeping me company_

_\- The pleasure was all mine, good bye… Candice!_

_And she had left with Mr. Georges… He looked at her go. He didn't have her information, he thought if they were destined to see each other again, they were going to see each other again…_

He came back to reality and he closed his eyes and thought about her. He had a nice dream, she was in it… The next day, he woke up with Joshua and they had breakfast together. Then they went to train with the team… They were supposed to go on tour and play games across England and Europe, so they were training hard… While they were changing, some players were teasing Joshua…

\- Well, little one, you 're not fed up to live with the coach who is constantly watching you like he's your father?

\- No, said Joshua, in fact, I like it a lot!

\- Incredible! You could be free and live your life! You have the money! Women are going to fall into your arms, buy yourself some clothes!

\- In fact, I don't really have access to my money, said Joshua

\- What? But why?

\- Well, the duke of Grandchester is taking care of it and multiplying it…

\- What? Said another player, what kind of idea is that at your age?

\- Grandchester Enterprises are taking care of your fortune? Said another play, you are so lucky! They don't just anybody as clients and they are very efficient! You must be already very rich!

\- For the moment, all that is not important for me, I'm concentrating in my career and my relationship with Terry…

\- The coach is rich and we can't even say he's after your money! He likes taking care of you… but you can do whatever you want, right? Tomorrow we're going on tour, you want to come and have fun with us?

\- Euh, non, not really, said Joshua, I want to stay home and spend time with the coach's brother…

\- You're still free, right?

\- Of course!

\- It doesn't look like it, said another one, Grandchester is the coach, he took you in, his father is taking care of your money, who does he thinks he is, your father or something?

\- Joshua? Said Terry's voice, are you ready to go? I have a reception, tonight…

\- I'm ready coach! See you tomorrow guys! He said and don't drink too much tonight!

Joshua followed Terry and they left together.

\- Incredible, said another player

\- What? He's taking care of the young one, he doesn't want us to give him bad habits… he protecting the little one! Good for him!

\- Poor little one! He can't live his life!

\- He looks happy to have a "daddy"

Terry was talking to Joshua.

\- The others were asking you to go out with them?

\- I sometimes think they forget my age…

\- You know, a lot of guys in your shoes would've taken advantage of the situation…

\- I've read lots of horror stories, coach, young actors who do whatever they want because they're famous and they give them alcohol… even if they're underage…

\- You're tasted alcohol?

\- Euh… I took a sip of Champagne once…

\- And…?

\- It was not bad, but I had a headache and then my joints were tired… I want to be in shape to play football, so I stay away from all that. I would rather have milkshakes and naturel proteins and water. Water is life…

\- I'm not so sure about that, it rusts…, joked Terry.

Joshua burst out laughing good heartedly . They arrived at the castle and when to their wing. Terry went to get ready for his reception…

\- Are you going with a girl? Asked Joshua

\- No

\- You're probably going to find one there at the reception

\- Probably, like you said…

\- You don't play, you can have fun…

\- I told you I was going to do like you, didn't I?

\- You're really serious?

\- Yes, I 'm going to follow your example…

\- You're one of a kind, Terry

\- You too, Candid…

Every time he would pronounce that name, he would think about Candy…Everything he thought about settling down, he would think about Candy… He now had Joshua, he was adopting him, if one day he sees Candy again, she will have to accept him with his charge… but what was he thinking? It was time for him to go. He got out of his apartment with Joshua who was going to spend the evening with Terry's family. The duke like having Joshua for dinner and the rest of the family too…

The duke stood up when his son and Joshua arrived.

\- Good evening, gentlemen!

\- Good evening, Your Grace, said Joshua

\- Terry, he said , can you come to my office with me before you leave?

\- Good evening, father, all right.

Terry followed his father to his office in the castle. The duke went to sit behind a big desk in ebony sculpted.

\- I wanted to talk to you about Joshua's adoption…

\- Is everything all right?

\- Everything is fine. But I wanted to know what were your plans?

\- My plans?

\- Yes, you're adopting a young teenage boy. You're going to give him a family… incomplete?

\- Incomplete?

\- You're not married, he's going to need a feminine presence…

\- What? Mrs. Grandchester is not enough for him?

\- Was she enough for you? Correct me if I'm wrong, you crossed the Atlantic to go find your mother, didn't you?

\- If you had left me…

\- You were too young…

\- You ruined everything! And now I have problems committing, whose fault is that?

\- Your "son" is going to need a mother, Terry…

\- No pressure, please dad…

\- I only want you to keep it in mind…

\- All right… I can go now?

\- I didn't know you were in such a rush to go to a reception…

\- I just want to leave your office and stop this conversation…

\- Have fun!

Terry didn't reply and he got out of the office. He went to see Joshua before he left the office.

\- Have a great evening, said Joshua smiling.

\- Thank you and have fun too, don't stay up to late. We go on tour tomorrow…

Terry smiled and he left the castle to go in central London for the reception. The castle was outside London, he had at least an hour of driving to do…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy had the list of different invitations and reception where she could go to start her research. All she knew was that her son was in England for football, but that's all she knew. He could be anywhere in Great Britain… She could've waited for the private investigator's report that Archie had hired , but she was so excited, she went to Great Britain, to wait. She wasn't bored, she was playing the tourist, going to conferences, medical conferences… Tonight, there was a reception in one of the rooms at the Ritz-Carlton. She was talking on Skype with Annie.

\- You look very beautiful, Candy. Have a little fun. Take a few glasses of Champagne…

\- You're kidding right? I have to keep my head clear…

\- You should losen up a little…

\- No way…

\- Candy, you're no fun at all! You've lost all of joy of life. You were so full of joy…

\- Life is not always funny Annie. You know that. So thank God for your happiness…

\- Candy…

\- I have to go, Annie! Talk to you later!

\- Have fun!

Candy was ready with her beautiful evening dress. Her hair were in a nice up do. She went to the Ritz-Carlton by taking a taxi. She arrived at the reception, there were a lot of people. She went inside and she got the attention of lots of the seductive man. Candy looked for sportsmen, but, there were also business men, doctors and architects…

Candy tried to walk away to see other people, but there was a man sticking to her like glue. She wanted to walk to the washroom to breathe a little, she was held back by the men…

Terry arrived at the reception which was well started… but he felt funny when he got there. Something was happening… he started looking around in the room, he looked at everybody like he was looking for someone… that's when he saw the blond hair… His heart exploded in his chest. Was it possible There was music playing softly so that the guests could at least talk…

\- Gidget? He said.

The young woman surprised to hear that nickname coming from the past, turned around to look at him…


	6. Chapter 6

_**DRAW ME A BALL…**_

_**Chapter 6  
" The reception"**_

Candy turned around and she saw him, he was older than in her memory, but not less seductive. He had a very big smile on his lips. She couldn't help smiling back at him. It had been so long.

\- Good evening, Moondoggie, said Candy

\- What a wonderful surprise! What are you doing in London?

\- I have some business to do here…

\- Really? For how long?

\- I don't know yet…

\- You could've contacted me, you know, to say hello…

\- I would've eventually done it, but I had other priorities…

\- More important than your former love? Ouch!

\- What are you doing now, Moondoggie?

\- Well, I'm the coach of the national football team

\- The national team? Wow! Congratulations!

\- Yes and thank you!

Terry was the coach of the national team. Her son was only 16, he couldn't be in the national team, he must be in a local younger team… in a high school, but she still hasn't received Archie's report, so… She preferred not say too much. She will talk to Terry in due time, she wanted to find her son first… then she will talk to Terry…

\- I thought you'd be a professional player by now…

\- I played a little professionally, but I would rather train teams… I like training the team…

\- There's less pressure?

\- Not really, you still want your team to win…

\- You probably have the words to encourage them…

\- Yes and tomorrow, we're going on tour to play games…

\- Really? Where?

\- Across Europe!

\- Great!

\- What about you? You've never tried to be a professional football player? You were good back in the days…

\- Well like they say, "man proposes, God disposes"

\- Your plans didn't pan out the way you wanted to?

\- Not really, I'm a registered nurse….

\- Wow! Congratulations!

\- Thank you.

\- How's the rest of the gang?

\- Well Annie and Archie are married…

\- Really? I'm happy about that!

\- What do you mean by that?

\- Well, all the fights he picked with me because of you, I thought he'd try to have you after what happened to us…

_"__Only I was pregnant and very angry against the whole world" Said Candy to herself. _

\- Well, no, she said, he married Annie, they were dating since school, remember?

\- I remember he had a thing for, yes!

\- Stop it Terry!

\- And you pretended not to know what was going on…

\- I wasn't pretending…

She thought about the conversation she had with Archie when they were back in school, interrupted by Annie. She knew Archie liked her a lot. He called her "his little kitten" with so much love…

\- Of course, Gidget, my little kitten, he said imitating the dandy

Candy burst out laughing! It had been so long since she hasn't laughed like that! Terry laughed with her.

\- You want to go somewhere and talk?

\- Talk about what? Asked Candy

\- Well, our story was kind of interrupted, don't you think so?

\- Our families got involved…

\- And we obeyed them…

\- You don't regret our decision?

\- You really want to talk about that?

\- If you're done what you have to do here…

\- Well, you're in the sports area, I suppose I could talk to you

\- I'm inviting you to have a drink with me, at the hotel restaurant.

\- All right, she said.

And they left the reception together to go to the restaurant inside the hotel, which was on the ground floor. They arrived there and a waiter gave them a table . There was a lot of people. Another waiter arrived to take their order.

\- So, what's going on in your life? Aside being the coach of the football team?

\- It's not enough?

\- There's not only work in life…

\- Ah, you want to know if I have someone in my life?

\- Yes…

\- She would've been with me, wouldn't she?

\- Well, maybe she couldn't come, or she had a previous engagement.

\- It't possible, like you said, but I don't have a girlfriend…

\- No official girlfriend? You spend your nights alone?

\- Alone, like a big boy!

\- Oh, but you have one night stands, for example?

\- Not for a while...

\- What's going on with you? Have you lost your touch?

\- Gidget, you want us to get a room right now?

\- If I was that kind of woman, I would've said yes…

\- So, that should prove to you that I haven't lost my touch!

\- All right, Master the arrogant! Why are you celibate, all of a sudden?

\- In fact, life goes on … and I decided to take a young boy under my protection.

\- Under your protection? Just like that?

\- Well, non, he's an orphan, so I took him in charge…

\- Ah! That's very generous of you my dear! That doesn't explain to me why you've made a chastity vow…

\- Well, my young teen has never been with a girl. He said he wants to wait to get married…

\- A young boy, with that kind of thinking? In our days? Said Candy surprised

\- Well yes! So to encourage him…

\- You're encouraging him by being celibate? You?

\- Giving my own experience as a teen, I'm encouraging him to stay chaste and concentrate on his future…

\- Ok, so you're going to be chaste until you get married, to give him the example?

\- In fact, my father suggested that I should adopt him officially

\- Your father, the duke is for adoption?

\- Times have changed, you know…

Candy couldn't believe it. What was going on? There must be a catch somewhere…

\- Yes, he even told me that I need a mum for my little protégé…

\- So, you're looking for a wife? Why am I not surprised? She said dryly

\- You think, that's why I invited you? You're an old friend, Gidget and you asked me about my life, I was just answering your question…

\- So, you're not asking me to be your girlfriend?

\- Candy, I'm very happy to have seen you again… in fact, I've been thinking about you lately… so, it's really a happy coincidence to meet you on the eve of my tour…

\- I might not be there anymore when you come back…

\- We could stay in contact, said Terry, if you're still there, I would like to see you again…

\- Why?

\- To invite you for diner at my place! In the name of the good old days!

\- You're sure that your father is not going to throw me out?

\- I'm telling you that my father has changed…

He took out his business card with different numbers on it…

\- Call me Candy, so that we could talk. You could give me news about your research…

\- Oh yeah, the program for the teens

Terry wrote some phone numbers on the back of his card.

\- Here are a few numbers, tell them I sent you…

\- Thank you Terry…

Terry's cellphone rang and he answered it after he got it out of his pocket.

\- Hello?

\- Terry? Are you ok?

\- Not in bed yet?

\- I'm in my bedroom, I wanted to wish you a good night before I go to sleep

\- Good night buddy!

\- And you be good!

\- I'm always good, I promised you, didn't I?

\- I hope it's not a torture for you…

\- It's not, don't worry about that! Good night!

\- Good night, Terry!

\- I'm coming back soon… bye!

\- Good bye!

Candy looked at him in silence. He had changed while he was talking to his protégé… Maybe she should tell him why she made that trip and about her quest? No, she would rather know more before she could tell him anything and he's going on tour with his team, it was not the time to give him additional worries… when he comes back and that her quest has progressed, she could tell him and discuss their future, because, this whole situation changed the dynamic of their situation… That's what she wanted to do when she had the baby…

\- Your protégé?

\- Yes, he called me to wish me good night…

\- Oh… that's nice

\- Yet, our relationship didn't start out well…

\- Really?

\- Yes, I yelled at him…

\- Why did you yell at him?

\- A hoochie mama wanted to have fun with him…

\- And you saw red because…?

\- For some reason, I didn't want him to be taken advantage of…

\- I thought that boys were suppose to get experience? She said repeating Terry's words…

\- I've matured enough since that time, you know…

She told herself that he had he had that idea back in the days, she wouldn't be in England with him talking about the past and her future… There was probably a reason for everything in this world…

\- I have to go, said Terry, tomorrow I have to wake up early to go on tour with the team

\- All right, said Candy

\- You want me to drive you to your hotel?

\- I can call a cab…

\- No, I'm there, I'll drive you.

\- All right, said Candy smiling, thank you Terry.

\- Which hotel are you staying at?

\- The Savoy…

\- All right… Let's go!

He paid the bill and they stood up together to get out of the restaurant to go to the luxury hotel. They arrived in front of the door and valet went out to get Terry's car . A few moments later, he arrived with Terry's car in front of the hotel. They got out together, the valet got out to open the door for Candy, after leaving Terry's door open for him. He gave him the car contact. Candy had to remember that she had to go on the left side, since they were in England. Terry went on the right and she drove. It was always a little stranger for her to be on the other side. They drove while talking until they arrive to Candy's hotel.

\- Thank you, Terry, said Candy who wanted to open her door to get out.

\- Oh, I'm going to walk you to your room, he said smiling

He got out of the car and ran to open the door for her and gave her his arm to help her come out of the car.

\- What a gentleman! She said smiling

\- I'm always a gentleman, Gidget, he said smiling.

A valet arrived and terry gave him permission to take his car. Then he took Candy's arm and they got inside the luxury hotel. They walked to the elevators after Candy had stopped to get her key from the reception desk and they went upstairs. They arrived upstairs and they walked to her door.

\- I'm home, said Candy, good night Terry.

\- Good night Candy. I'm leaving tomorrow morning, but call me ok? You promise me?

\- Terry… I promise to call you

\- And don't leave England before I come back. I have to invite you for dinner at my place…

\- All right, we'll see how my research goes and what's going to happen when you come back

\- With our history, can I kiss you before I leave?

Candy burst out laughing.

\- You've asked it so politely, said Candy smiling, the evening was beautiful, you can kiss me Terry…

Terry smiled. He leaned and took her lips. She put her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to him. They kissed for a long while, reliving the nostalgia from back in the days. They had to make the ultimate effort to stop… Candy was breathless…

\- Good night Gidget…

\- Good night, Moondoggie…

Candy opened her door and she she went inside and Terry turned around to leave. He had made a promise to Joshua and he was going to keep it and do things in order… to see Candy again was pure bliss for him, just when he was adopting a young teen who also need a mum… But the tour first, they had to get themselves qualified for the world cup…

Terry went back home and he went by Joshua's room to make sure he was fine. The latter was sleeping deeply. Then he went to his room and got ready to go to bed after taking a cold shower to shut down the desire he had felt for Candy…

Candy also went to take a cold shower to fall asleep and shut downher desire for Terry. She was thinking about the past… The trip down memory lane was back…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_The next day, M. Leagan had to go on a business trip._

_\- I would like for Candy to leave this house, said his wife_

_\- You want to send her back to her orphanage?_

_\- She humiliated us, last night!_

_\- Humiliated? By doing what? By being beautiful and gracious? He said repeating the words the guests used at the reception the night before._

_\- My poor Eliza was sad, Anthony didn't even look at her…_

_\- If Eliza was more like Candy, maybe Anthony would've been more interested in her…_

_\- How could you say that?!_

_\- You attract more flies with honey than with vinegar… Candy is a nice girl, she takes everything Eliza does to her without complaining… she met the cousins who took her under their protection… I saw Neil who was trying to dance with her and she had the pleasure to blow him off…_

_\- You don't love my children!_

_\- I love my children, only you've turned them into spoiled brats… If you want to send Candy away, go ahead. Call child protective service and let them know why, they will want to know… And if she starts telling how bad you treated her in his house…_

_\- Like what?_

_\- Like abandoning her in town and she had to walk back home? Didn't she say that's how she met Alistair… That child had the good karma on her side… Ok, I have to go. Try not to transform the house into a war zone…_

_Mrs. Leagan couldn't do much. Child protective service might start an investigation on how Candy was treated… It was better to avoid all that. Eliza…_

_Eliza stared treating Candy very badly. She would throw picks at her at all times._

_\- The little orphan want to play the princess! You can wear all the pretty dresses in the world, you will never be a princess! You were abandoned on the doorstep of an orphanage! Even your own mother didn't want you! You're bad luck Your mother got rid of you to probably be free to go on the street to work!_

_\- Eliza, if you don't need me, I'm going to go to my room. I have homework to do… You can continue calling me name from dusk until dawn if you like. But you have to know that it's not going to change a thing! I've spent the best evening of my life!_

_\- I can send you back to your orphanage…_

_\- That would be great! I was happier there than here, you know! I was happy in my orphanage before I came her in the house of hell!_

_Candy turned around and went to her bedroom which was on the second floor, almost in the attack._

_Mrs. Leagan, who found herself with her hands tied, didn't know how to get rid of Candy. She got the idea to send her to Mexico. She decided that she will make sure Child protective services don't know about it…_

_And meanwhile, Eliza was plotting to get rid of Candy too… She recruited help from her brother who was angry with Candy for blowing him off, but also because in school, those who were at the reception were asking him questions about Candy and it irritated him…_

_\- We have to accuse her of stealing, said Eliza, that way we could send her away…_

_\- All right. She gets on my nerves!_

_\- You wanted to dance with her, said Eliza_

_\- And she refused! She's going to regret that!_

_Candy who didn't know what was happening, continued her friendship with the three cousins… She had given the jewels back to Anthony and Archie told her she could keep the dress and the Alistair, the shoes…_

_\- How is it going in school? Asked Anthony_

_\- It's fine. I became the captain of the football team._

_\- Congratulations, my pretty one! Said Anthony, I have a surprise for you…._

_\- Really?_

_\- I created a rose just for you, and I called it "Sweet Candy"._

_\- Oh Anthony, you give me too much honor, you should've given it the name of your mother…_

_\- You're a funny girl Candy, way too modest! I'm naming it after you!_

_He gave her a pot of flowers with white roses green edges…_

_\- It's too beautiful!_

_Eliza was looking at them from the window and she got angry. Candy took the pot in her room. She was on a cloud. Aside from the house from hell and what Eliza was making her go through, her brother and their mother, the time she spent with Anthony was very precious to her, very beautiful and it was worth living all the torments in the world…_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**


	7. Chapter 7

_**DRAW ME A BALL…**_

_**Chapter 7  
""**_

Terry went back to his father's castle. He went to the wing where his apartment was to sleep. He passed by Joshua's door to check on him and he found him sound asleep peacefully. His heart got filled with love when he saw the young boy. He wanted to give him a family and the words of his father came back to his mind. If eh wanted to give a real family to Joshua, he had to regularise his situation… He thought about Candy, about the kiss they had shared… It was magnificent… but he wasn't surprised, it was Candy, his Candy, his Gidget and everything was always wonderful with her… But he had that tour in Europe for the qualifications… He better think about it and concentrate on that… Well, he will think about the tour during the tour… But thinking about Candy was making him feel good. Also, being with Joshua. The next day, during the trip, the latter noticed his good mood.

\- Is everything all right, Terry?

\- Yes. Why?

\- I don't know, you look like you're in a very good mood…

\- I'm always in a good mood…

\- No, I know you… what did you do last night?

\- Last night?

\- Yes, at the reception. You must've done something that made you very happy…

\- You talking nonsense

\- You look like the cat who swallowed the canary…

\- What a horrible comparison!

They were sitting next to each other on the plane that was taking them to Germany for their next game. The other players had stopped trying to befriend Joshua, he would rather be with Terry than them. They understood that the young boy was an orphan, and he needed a male figure, a parental figure, which he lacked since birth.

\- My metaphor had nothing to do with that. Don't change the subject, said Joshua.

\- You're talking too much. Can you show me your homework on your laptop?

The young boy obeyed and sent him all his homework, via email. Terry opened his lap top and received them and he looked at the work, that was well done by his young protégé… He reminded him of himself, it wasn't possible! Even the way he thought on some subject and the way he would develop his texts…

\- How's my work? Asked Joshua

\- Excellent, as usual…

\- I'm doing my best to concentrate on my game

\- You're concentrating well on your studies, that's excellent!

\- I don't want anything to ruin my game…

\- Well, you're doing a good job…

\- Like I said, I don't want anything to come and ruin my game… It should please you, right? I'm going to give 100% of myself

\- I know, that I'm pushing you for the qualifications, but don't forget to have fun from time to time…

\- I know, if you behaved like that with the players, they would be nicer

\- Well, I'm not their father…

\- While with me, the poor little orphan boy, need a father? You pity me?

\- Joshua, don't put words in my mouth… It's not pity, I like you, I want to take care of you…It's not pity and I think you know that, right?

\- I know Terry, I was teasing you!

\- Stop it!

\- And you're changing the subject. Out with it!

\- Out with what? Said Terry

\- Now, you stop it! What did you do last night?

\- I came back to the castle to sleep, because we had to go on tour…

\- I'm still waiting…

\- You 're lucky I like you, or I would've blown you off

\- I like you too, Terry, so you're going to split it out!

Terry looked at him, smiling.

\- All right… I told you, I was thinking about a girl I met when I was a teen…

\- The one with whom you sowed your royal oats with?

Terry had a little laugh.

\- As a matter of fact. She's part of the girls with whom I sowed my royal oats with….like my father so well put it

\- You're still thinking about her? Just her? Not all of them? They're not all special?

\- My little buddy, there is always one that's special, different from the others…

\- Different how?

\- Just different… when I saw her, my heart would jump of joy in my chest…

\- It wasn't like that with the others?

\- Of course not… she was unique

\- And the link with last night was?

\- Well, I happened to run into her at the reception last night…

\- For real? That's great!

\- I couldn't believe she was in front of me!

\- So? What happened? She's married with 8 children? Joked Joshua

\- Not bad! Said Terry laughing, no, I didn't see any ring on her finger…

\- Did you ask her?

\- Not at all, but in our conversation, she let me know that she was free as a bird

\- You should still ask her, to be sure.

\- You're right. This is not the time to be vague…

\- So, you took her to bed?

\- I promised you to wait like you, didn't i?

\- You were really serious? You have your old special friend with you and you didn't try to get it on with her?

\- I'm not saying that I wasn't tempted. In fact, she teased me and she asked me if I lost my touch

\- Really?

\- But I promised you and I'm older and I want to show you the example. I want to get married and offer you a real family life…

\- Are you kidding?

\- No, Joshua. I'm serious . I'm your official guardian and I would like to officially adopt you

\- Officially?

\- Yes and if I'm married, my file would carry more weight…

\- With your father the duke, I thought that you didn't need to be married…

\- My father can make things easy for us, but I can make them easier if I get married…

\- You're seriously thinking about getting married? It's not just to get it on?

Terry's thoughts were very far… Gretna Green… It was another lifetime… Once upon a time…

\- Well, I promised , I'm going to be an example for you

\- You don't have to…

\- I want to do it, Joshua. The first time, I rushed it and every thing was ruined… This time around, I want to do things differently.

\- In order? I'm proud of you, Terry, said Joshua smiling. So just left?

\- Well…

\- What?

\- I kissed her…

\- Ah…

\- And it was wonderful!

\- Hence your good mood. I finally get it! You're going to see her again?

\- If she's still there with we come back

\- You didn't ask her to wait for you?

\- I gave her my card and I hope her business won't be done by the time we're back.

\- All right… How did you meet her?

Terry started to tell him how he had met his Freckles… and that it was a pleasure to talk about her. Since she had seen her again, he couldn't stop thinking about her…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy opened her eyes to start a new day… Meeting Terry the night before during the reception, what a surprise! And the kiss… She closed her eyes and relived it again… She had forgot how good it was to kiss Terry… After Anthony, she never thought she would like another boy, the one sitting next to her on the plane that was taking her to England, that he was going to become important for her?

_She was so depressed during her tip, having a young man sitting next to her, he looked so careless… She had seen him again during the morning mass at school and he made a spectacle of himself! He really didn't fear anything, the teachers at school didn't impress him for the least!_

_The mass has started and she had arrived with the wrong uniform color…_

_\- Miss Andrew, said the Mother superior_

_\- Yes mother…_

_\- You should've worn the black dress_

_Candy looked around. She saw all the girls wearing black dresses…_

_\- I'm sorry, mother, I can run to my room and change_

_\- It's ok for today, it's your first time. Go and have a seat._

_\- Thank you Mother…_

_She went to sit down and the mass started. In the middle of the service, they heard the door open and close and footsteps. Someone was coming in and the priest who was preaching stopped to look what was going on. The young man was walking towards the front, disturbing everybody._

_\- Mr. Grandchester! Said the mother superior, have a seat and follow the preaching_

_\- Good morning mother. Nice day isn't it?_

_\- Mr. Grandchester, I told you to have a seat_

_\- Oh, I didn't come to listen to the preaching_

_\- Why did you come here for then? Asked the mother superior_

_\- I came to take a nap before class_

_The other students started whispering. Others were laughing …_

_\- Quiet! Said the mother superior_

_The young boy looked at the assembly and his look caught Candy's with her white dress. He had seen her right away with all the other girls wearing black dresses; she looked like an angel. He winked at her. Candy opened her eyes, she couldn't laugh or smile, they were in church!_

_\- I bet if you could read what everybody was thinking, you 'd be blushing! Said the young man_

_\- Silence, Master Grandchester, go and wait for me in my office!_

_\- What took you so long? With pleasure! Your fridge is full of treats. You have lots of cute little sins, mother! See you later, mother!_

_He turned around and got out of the church. The other students were whispering and laughing. Candy shook her head. This young man was so careless, he took life on the good side, well good for him! … Anthony was gone, life went on… he wouldn't want her to be always sad… after the mass, she was walking in the school court, when she met her cousins, Alistair and Archibald._

_\- Are you ok Candy? You didn't get into too much trouble because of the dress?_

_\- I was distracted… but I'm fine. I got a pass since it was the first time._

_\- We have to go to class, We'll see you in recess_

_\- All right, I'm going to look for my class, said Candy_

_But she was walking around and she stopped by a tree. She heard the voice of a boy screaming:_

_\- Hey Terry! The mother superior is looking for you!_

_\- She's an old had! Heard Candy behind the tree she was standing by._

_Then he materialises in front of her._

_\- Hello, Candy, he said_

_\- Hello Terry, she sad_

_\- We see each other again_

_\- Indeed…_

_\- I have to go. See you around!_

_And he went to the mother superior's office. Candy was in class. It was her first day, they gave her an empty place by the nun. She saw Eliza and her group whispering, she looked at Patty, she looked down. Eliza had used her to play a trick on her with the dress… but Candy decided she wasn't going to dwell on that, she was going to do like Terry and take life on the good side… During recess, she found her cousins and she spent time with them. It was the same thing during lunch too, when boys and girls would eat together. She would play football with them and other boys. The other girls thought she was weird, always surrounded by her cousins and their friends…_

_One Sunday, she was alone, because it was the day the student could go out with their parents._

_\- You want to come, Candy? You're part of the family, said Archie_

_\- No, thank you. I'd rather stay here…_

_\- All alone? Said Alistair_

_\- Like a big girl…_

_\- All right, said Archie, I even feel like staying with you_

_\- So that the great aunt hate me even more? Don't even think about it! It's going to be fine_

_\- Archie. Thanks, said Candy_

_She hugged him tenderly._

_\- Good bye, my little kitten, he said softly_

_\- Bye candy, said Alistair hugging her too_

_The Cornwell brothers left and she went for a walk in the school yard. She smelled smoke…_

_\- Why am I not surprised to see you smoking? She said_

_\- All alone, today? Where's the rest of your gang?_

_\- Family visit…_

_\- Without you, the cousin?_

_\- How do you know I'm their cousin?_

_\- I know, that's all. I often see you playing football together…_

_\- Why don't you come and join us? As a smoker, you should get tired fast, get out of breath fast…_

_Terry threw away his cigarette and stepped on it with his foot._

_\- Is that an invitation to your next friendly game, Gidget?_

_\- Gidget? What does that make you? "Moondoggie"?_

_He burst out laughing heartidely._

_\- I have to go, see you later Gidget!_

_\- Bye Moondoggie…_

_**"Gidget" a short girl who is always surrounded by boys, a tomboy, in other words… It was also the character of a popular movie from the sixties. In the movie, the new boy nickname the girl "Gidget" and she nicknamed him "Moondoggie".She smiled and walked to her dormroom…**_

She came back to reality. Going back to the beginning of their relationship felt good. She got ready and she took the card Terry gave her and she called one of the numbers. But after she was transferred numerous time, they refused to give her the information she was seeking on their students, they were not allowed to give out that kind of information on their athletes. Candy had a sigh, but she understood the situation. She could've been a psycho… She continued her research, but she kept hitting a brick wall with the same problem. She wasn't discouraged.

She went in person to those institutes, but she had even less chance than over the phone. She went back to her hotel beat and tired. She took Terry's card and she dialled his phone number…

\- Hello? She heard

\- Terry?

\- Gidget! What a nice surprise! Are you all right?

\- I hope I'm not disturbing you

\- Of course not. You can call me anytime. How are your research going? Were you able to contact the institutes?

\- Well I've been hitting the wall of confidentiality…

\- That's because you're talking to them as a person… You have to show them that you know football, find a way to acces the students… You can use my name, I told you…

\- Thank you. Maybe I'm going to wait for you to come back to get your help.

\- The pleasure is all mine

\- I'm not going to keep you longer. Say hi to your protégé for me! Good luck!

\- Thanks Candy!

Candy hung up and she ordered room service. She wanted to call Annie to tellher what happened with Terry the night before… Annie , her dear Annie, her best friend and her sister, she thought about what happened when she was at the Leagans…  
_  
One Saturday afternoon, the Leagans got the visit of Mrs. Brighton and her daughter Annie. Candy was happy to see her again, her sister from the orphanage. But she had to stay away. Anthony had come with his two cousins to spend time with her. Eliza was trying to humiliate Candy in front of Annie, but Anthony, Archie and Alistair would come to her rescue… Annie was looking without saying anything. She would see Archie defend Candy… She remembered him, he had helped her that famous evening when she had to play the piano in front of everybody and she had felt so good. She's had a crus on him ever since… So she wanted to try to talk to him, but he seemed always interested by what Candy was doing…_

_\- Archie, said Annie, do you remember me?_

_\- Yes, of course, he said, you play the piano very well_

_\- Thank you, said Annie all happy_

_\- We going to play soccer, said Archie_

_\- Soccer?_

_\- Yes, we're going to play with Candy, Anthony and Alistair…_

_\- Archie, Annie is way too gracious to play soccer…_

_\- All right then, said Archie carefree, there are other girls in the team with Candy … we don't need her anyway!_

_Archie left, leaving Annie sorry and Eliza happy. He went to join his group and Candy's team… and they played and had fun , a lot of fun… Annie was sorry she couldn't play with them… Eliza was not happy to see Candy having so much fun with her cousins who could come only to see her…_

_When the game was over and that Candy's team member left, she went to the kitchen to get a snack. Candy finished her snack and she went outside to wait for the boys outside. She saw Annie and Eliza walking to the stables. She wanted to approach them and see her friend a little closer…_

_Eliza was with Annie and she wanted to go on a horse ride… She saw Candy snooping on them. She signal her brother and she whispered something in his ear. Candy had seen that, what Eliza and her brother were going to do didn't sound good… and she approached them to looke at them closer… she was Annie and Eliza… Annie was getting on a horse and Candy saw Neil hurt the horse with a pin… the horse creamed in pain and moved away with the poor Annie surprised, holding on as much as she could not too fall_

_\- CANDY! HELP ME! CANDY!_

_Why did she call her childhood friend's name? It was a reflex, Candy had always protected her._

_Candy panicked and she ran to another horse and followed Annie and tried to stop the horse to prevent any accident…_

_\- ANNIE HANG ON! SHE YELLED_

_Her horse was fast, she managed to catch up with the scared horse and calm it down._

_\- Cleopatra, calm down! Cleopatra!_

_Candy managed to calm the horse down. She got off her horse to help Annie, who was terrified, get off the horse and she jumped to her neck._

_\- Oh Candy! I knew that you 'd save me! Like in the old days! Thank you Candy!_

_Annie always cried at the drop of a hat, and she did!_

_\- Annie, I'm happy you're fine_

_\- Thank you Candy, said Annie_

_Eliza arrived with her brother followed by the foreman…_

_CANDY! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? You could've killed her!_

_\- What? Said Candy surprised looking at her with big eyes_

_\- I saw everything! Didn't we Neil?_

_The latter, who was always doing what his sister was saying went:_

_\- Yes, Candy was jealous of Annie!_

_\- That's not true! Said Candy, I was helping her with her horse!_

_\- I'm going to tell mom on you, that way you'll be sent back to your orphanage_

_Antony and his cousin arrived after they finished eating their snack…_

_\- What's going on? Asked Anthony_

_\- Candy scared Annie's horse and she almost broke her neck! I'm going to go and tell mom!_

_Anthony looked at Candy, who wasn't saying a thing. His cousins were all surprised and before they could say anything, Mrs. Leagan followed by Mrs. Brighton arrived._

_\- What's going on here? Said Eliza's mother_

_\- Candy scared Annie's horse and she almost killed her_

_\- That's not true! Said Anthony_

_\- Anthony, did you see what happened?_

_\- Euh no, I was having my snack in the kitchen, said Anthony_

_\- So you can't tell us what happened, said Mrs. Leagan_

_Mrs. Brighton looked at the scene. Annie and Candy had found each other again? Mrs. Leagan spoke to say:  
\- Well, let's ask the victim, Annie. What happened? Did Candy scared the horse you were on?_

_Annie looked terrorised. She didn't know what to say, but she had to say something to save her sister…_

_\- All I can say is that Candy saved me when my horse got excited, said Annie, I don't know who cared it…_

_\- But, wanted to say Eliza_

_\- There, you have it, in fact she saved my daughter, thank you Candy, said Mrs. Brighton, thank you so much Candy!_

_\- You're very welcome Mrs. Brighton. Annie is fine, that's what's important_

_\- Go freshen up, Annie, we're leaving…_

_\- Fine mom, said Annie coming in_

_Candy also went back outside. She went inside the stables to look at the horses._

_\- She caressed the horse's head_

_\- Candy?_

_She turned around surprised._

_\- Yes Annie?_

_\- I wanted to thank you and ask for your forgiveness_

_\- Why?_

_\- I obeyed my mother, but you didn't hesitate for a second to save my life risking your own… thank you Candy._

_She took off the blue ribbon she had on her hair…_

_\- This is not necessary, Annie_

_\- I'm giving it to you. Thank you Candy again…_

_And she went back inside the house to see her mother to leave the Leagan's manor…_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Draw me a ball…**_

_**Chapter 8  
"The bet at the hippodrome"**_

The qualifications games happened well, even very well. Joshua, despite the pain after the games, was in seventh heaven. Terry like scrubbing him with an unguent for his muscles.

\- Easy Terry, said Joshua

\- What? You don't want to be the big boy and the strong man today? Said Terry  
Well, I have to admit my weaknesses from time to time

\- And let your body rest, said Terry

\- You're the coach, you're not running as much as us…

\- But I know what it is, don't forget! I've been a player…

\- For a long time?

\- Well, I played in school too…

\- I bet you were the captain of your school team.

\- How did you guess? Said Terry smiling

\- Well, you're a leader, Terry. You like to control things…

\- I like to have a plan to my ideas.

\- Do tell…

Terry went back to the years when he was at school…

_He was at the hippodrome for the horse race… Sometimes, Her Majesty the Queen was also there…She would come to the race before her famous Sunday brunch in her English garden… He was wearing a white suit, his Sunday costume. Before he took his seat, he decided to go walk around by the stables and look at his horse and make sure it was fine… That's where he saw her again. She had a leaflet and she was with a man who could've been her father… He approached her to see what she was talking about…_

_\- That's Tom's horse, she said smiling, he's so nice! Pony Flash!_

_He had to intervene and tell her:_

_\- Sorry Gidget, that horse name is not Pony Flash, but Royal King…_

_\- Royal King? Said Candy surprised._

_\- Yes and it's mine! Said Terry._

_\- Really? Said Candy, Mr. Brighton?_

_The man looked at the leaflet he had in his hands and looked at the horse and he said:_

_\- Pony Flash, that's the one over there!_

_\- Pony Flash, that big fat thing?_

_Terry couldn't help bursting out laughing good heartedly._

_\- Well, he's in the leaflet, said Candy, he comes from Tom's ranch, they make the best stallion in the world!_

_\- You're very loyal Gidget! Said Terry, I'm going to make a bet with you; if your horse winds the race, I promise never to use your nickname again…_

_\- Seriously?_

_\- Gentleman's world._

_\- What if he's second?_

_\- If he's among the first three, I'm going to keep my promise._

_\- What if he loses?_

_\- If he loses, you're going to be my slave…_

_\- Your slave?_

_\- Yes, my slave, if I want a cigarette, you ligtht it for me. If I'm thirsty you make me some tea,if I'm hungry, you give me food…_

_She looked at him like saying:_

_**"You can't be talking seriously!"**_

_\- The choice is your Gidget. You can refuse, if you want…_

_\- I trust Tom's horse. It's going to win! I agree!_

_\- Very well, said Terry smiling walking away._

_Candy looked at him go._

_\- You could've introduced me to him, said Mr. Brighton_

_\- That insolent doesn't deserve you knowing him!_

_\- Well, he's in Her Majesty's loge_

_\- The Queen?_

_\- He's the son of sa duke, said a man next to them…_

_They went back to their place to wait for the race to start… Terry was sitting higher with the aristocrats and the Royal Family…_

_The race started and Candy looked at Pony Flash, who was really making a lot of effort to go fast, but Royal King, which she had mistaken for Pony Flash before Terry got there, was fast as an arrow… There was no way Pony Flash was going to beat it… Candy screamed, all the spectators screamed… the nag did its best, but it came our 4th… Candy didn't expect him to win, but she had hoped he would be among the first three… She had made a bet, she walked to higher part where Terry was…_

_\- Pony Flash lost, Moondoggie, she said, what do you want me to do for you? Do you want me to shine your shoes?_

_Terry looked at her for a while and then he said:_

_\- You know what Gidget? Never mind, Pony Flash was third…_

_\- No, it was fourth…_

_\- From where I was sitting, I saw that he came out third…_

_She looked at him. Why was he backing out? Did he want something else from her? They looked at each other for a while._

_\- Ok, I have to go to the Queen's Sunday brunch. See you later Gidget!_

_\- Good bye, Moondoggie, said Candy smiling_

_When he went back to school, after his royal Sunday brunch, he had found Candy and her group playing soccer… They seemed to be having a lot of fun, he approached them to look… After a while, Candy who had seen him had approached him…_

_\- Hi, she said smiling_

_\- Gidget…_

_\- How was the Qeen's Sunday brunch?_

_\- It's always good, everything the Queen eats is good_

_\- I don't doubt it…_

_\- Who's winning?_

_\- My team of course! Said Candy, what do you think?_

_\- I don't think a thing! I see you're doing a good job with the ball…_

_\- …. For a girl, you mean?_

_\- According to what I'm seeing, you're a real tomboy, Gidget…_

_\- Is that a compliment from you Moondoggie? Said Candy going back to play_

_Archie and Alistair had looked at her, not very happy. What were they saying each other? It was a snotty nosed kid full of himself! She was calling him "Moondoggie"?…_

_A few days later, she had met Terry in the school yard…._

_\- Hi Gidget…_

_\- Moondoggie…_

_\- Yet, it's not me you're coming to see when you swing on tree branches to go to the boys dorm rooms…_

_\- They're my cousins…_

_\- What if I invite you in my room too…?_

_\- What for…? Asked Candy_

_\- Euh, to drink some tea?_

_\- We'll see, said Candy smiling_

_They were friends, despite the fact that her cousins were sulking, especially the dandy… Terry remembered one time that he opened his bedroom door by mistake and it made him very angry! Especially since the dandy was jealous because of Candy… They had almost fought…_

_His favourite pastime was playing soccer with Candy, she was good for a girl as a matter of fact, and he had trouble beating her during their little friendly games…_

He came back to reality…

\- She plays soccer? Said Joshua amazed

\- Yes, and she played well too!

\- A girl who plays soccer! That's great! I get why couldn't get enough of her! Did you have other girlfriends?

\- One girl at the time, it's more than enough, I can tell you! And she had a group of personnel body guards…

\- What do you mean?

\- She had cousins, who would stick to her like glue

\- Her cousins?

\- They were very protectors…

\- They wanted to protect her from you? They were a little right, didn't they?

\- I never would've hurt her… I loved her so much…

\- What happened? Why didn't you end up together?

\- It's dinner time, we have to meet the other downstairs…

\- All right, said Joshua, we have time, I'm going to get dressed…

\- Me too, and wash my hands to get rid of the unguent odour!

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was on the phone with Annie…

\- So those research? Asked Annie

\- It's going well, slowly…

\- Have you seen Terry already?

\- Yes…

\- What? And ? What? Said Annie all excited

\- Then, nothing!

\- Come on Candy! It's me! Tell me the truth!

\- Annie…

\- Come on Candy, if you don't confide in me, who are you going to confide in?

\- You promise not to say anything to anybody else?

\- I promise you, you know me, don't you?

\- I met Terry, in a reception…

\- Great! Did you spend the night with him?

\- Euh… no!

\- Why?

\- Because, it's too complicated and I don't want a mess, this time around… I want everything to be in order

\- Where is Terry now?

\- On tour in Europe…

\- So, you have time to think… did you at least kiss him?

\- What do you think?

\- Oh Candy! You don't feel like you're a teenager again?

\- The sensation is incredible! But I have to keep my eyes on the prize…

\- You mean with Terry? Everything is better now, right?

\- He's right in the middle of this story, he could help me a lot, but I'm going to wait for him to come back from his tour…

\- You… I have the feeling you're not going to come back very soon!

\- I'm going to find my son first, and then we'll see where things are with Terry!

\- Great! I'm so happy for you!

\- Nothing has happened yet…

\- A kiss, that's not nothing sweetie! It's even the first scene for a seduction… Tell me he couldn't have put you in his bed if you wanted to?

\- Annie, stop it! That is not the point, I know we're attracted to one another…

\- When you'll find your son again, everything is going to be fine! You'll see. You'll have the life you want. Your own family! The one that was taken from you, all those years ago!

\- One thing at the time, Annie…

\- Go slowly… but don't forget Candy. There is only one life to live and this is it There is no rough copy!

\- So why do I have the impression that everything I've done until now was just a rough copy?

\- Life is always harder for you, Candy… You have the opportunity to get it back…

\- How's Archie?

Annie looked at her husband who had just came in the bedroom.

\- Here he is, she said, giving her husband the phone, he understood it was Candy.

\- Hello? My little kitten? He said with love

\- Archie! How are you?

\- I'm fine my little kitten, what about you? Your research? How are they going?

\- Slowly…

\- You're not going to come and wait here, right?

\- Absolutely not!

\- You're not bored all yourself in London?

\- Are you kidding?

\- Don't tell me that…

\- Then I'm not going to tell you…

\- I want you to be happy, Candy

\- I know Archie…

\- I'm doing my best to get the rest of the information on your research

\- I'm counting on you, Archie

\- You know, Albert also helped a lot

\- That's really nice of him and it's not too soon! Said Candy dryly

\- Candy…, Said Archie sorry

\- Good bye Archie! Tell Annie I'll call her back later!

And she hung up before he was able to say anything else. Candy closed her eyes… She remembered a day in particular…

_She had just came back from a day of work, a long day of work. Albert as usual, cooked the meal…_

_\- Smells good, she said getting in the apartment, if only the hospital cooked food as good as you!_

_She approached him and kissed him on the lips. He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately… Candy was surprised, she kissed him back._

_\- Is everything all right? She asked surprised_

_\- Let's have dinner, said Albert_

_\- All right. I'm starving!_

_Candy didn't want to think about something that was going to ruin her appetite. Albert had made some roasted chicken with potatoes and steamed vegetables. It was really very good. For dessert, he had made a chocolate cake with a ball of vanilla ice cream._

_\- Oh my God! Said Candy, it was excellent! You're spoiling me, my dear Albert!_

_\- You're working hard, every day. You deserve it._

_Candy had stood up and she was cleaning the table and taking the dishes in the kitchen, she washed them quickly, while Albert was cleaning the kitchen… Then they went to sit in the living room…_

_\- Tomorrow, I'm off, said Candy smiling, we're going to be able to sleep in…_

_She looked at Albert who came to sit next to her on the couch._

_\- Are you going to tell me what's going on? Said Candy_

_After everything that had happened to her, finding Albert without his memory at the hospital was an unbelievable chance. She never forgot how he saved her life back in the days… Taking care of him came naturally to her… What did he have to tell her?_

_\- Well Candy, he said looking down_

_Why was he looking down? He was avoiding her eyes… in fact since she came back from work, she had the impression he was avoiding her…_

_\- I wanted to tell you for a few days now…_

_\- About what?_

_\- About my memory…_

_\- The doctor said not to force it, that it wasn't an exact science_

_\- Yes, I know, the doctor explained all that to me…. But I wanted to tell you_

_\- What?_

_\- I got my memory back…_

_Candy turned around to looke at him with big eyes._

_\- You got your memory back? You know who you are? Finally?_

_\- Euh yes… , said Albert a little embarrassed_

_Candy was smiling happy for Albert who didn't seem to share her joy…_

_\- But that's good news, right? Said Candy_

_\- If you want, said Albert_

_\- What do you mean?_

_\- Well, I know who I am…_

_\- Who are you?_

_\- My whole name is William Albert Andrew_

_\- William Albert Andrew? Repeated Candy, you got the same name as the great uncle William? You're his name sake?_

_\- I didn't want to take the head of the family, so the great aunt let me do what I wanted while I was getting ready… so I was wondering incognito under the name Albert…_

_\- You mean you're the great uncle William? Said Candy surprised_

_\- Yes…_

_\- Oh my God!_

_\- You can't know how much I regret not being there… when You lived everything that happened to you…_

_\- You adopted me?_

_\- At the request of Anthony and the others, yes, it's me…_

_\- And you didn't show yourself once to take your responsibilities …_

_\- Candy…_

_\- What about dating me, was that part of your responsibilities too?_

_\- I had amnesia, Candy, you can't be upset with me for that!_

_\- If you had taken your responsibilities from the start, your identity wouldn't have been a mystery! I can't believe it!_

_\- Candy, please forgive me…_

_\- Forgive you for what?_

_\- For everything! For everything that happened to you and for not being there to help you…_

_\- For letting me at the mercy of the Leagan and the great aunt? Said Candy slowly_

_She was so disappointed. He was the head of the family because he wanted to play the vagrant, she lived all those things._

_\- I'm going got leave, said Albert_

_\- You're leaving me agin? Said Candy sadly_

_\- Unless you want me to stay?_

_\- No, I want ot be alone, she said sadly_

_Albert was sorry. He arranged his things and left the apartment._

_\- Please forgive me, Candy, he said before closing the door behind him._

_She didn't reply. She was crying in silence._

She came back to reality. She wasn't able to forgive Albert about his past… She didn't want to think about that. She wanted to find her son and make the family she never had. Her phone rang and she answered:

\- Gidget?

\- Moondoggie? She said happy

\- You sound happy to hear from me…

\- You're right on cue, Moondoggie!

\- You're as happy as the day I saved you from those thugs in the school wood?

_She went back to that day… She had met Neil and his friends in the woods and despite appearances, she was a little scared to find herself alone with those brats…_

_\- What do we have here? The stable girl, said Neil, because you're on the other side of the ocean, you think I forgot who you are? You can pretend that you're a girl from a good family here, but you nothing better than a stable girl! Who spent her time screwing with boys!_

_\- Looks like someone is jealous, said Candy, is that why you waited until I was alone to approach me? You cowards!_

_\- Candy, you're talking too much, said Neil. Let's take care of her, guys, you can't imagine how much I've dreamed of that moment, with this light legs of stable girl!_

_He had approached her to pull on her hair…_

_\- Ouch! Cried Candy, stop that! Now!_

_The two other boys were closer too to pull up her skirt…_

_\- Stop it! NO! Yelled Candy_

_The three boys didn't listen, they were interrupted by a young man who was wearing a red jacket with a whip…_

_\- Sorry to interrupt you gang of thugs! In fact, non, I'm not sorry at all! I'll say I'm right on cue!_

_\- Leave us alone, said Neil, it's none of your business! She's ours!_

_\- Really? I heard her say "No". Which part of "no" don't you understand?_

_\- Come on guys, said Neil, let's take care of him!_

_There was a little fight and Terry was able to beat all three thugs, who ran out of there…_

_\- Are you ok? He asked Candy when they found themselves alone_

_\- Thank you so much, she said relieved_

_\- This gang was not very friendly, Gidget_

_\- Unfortunately, everybody can't be a gentleman like you, Moondoggie! She said smiling_

_\- Fortunately! I should be special!_

_\- Well, a big thanks to you… God knows what they would've done to me if you hadn't intervene_

_\- I don't like their thug behaviour…_

_\- Fortunately!_

_\- Good bye Gidget!_

_\- Bye, Moondoggie!_

Candy came back to reality.

\- You really saved my life that day…

\- If they had touched you, I would've killed them with my own hands!

\- Thank you again, Moondoggie…

\- You're welcome Gidget! I'm going to have dinner with the rest of the team.

\- Bon appetite!

\- Thank you! Same to you

She heard a voice in the back saying:

\- Terry? Are you coming? I'm hungry!

\- I'm coming your little big eater! Said Terry, good bye Gidget!

\- Have a great evening…

Candy hung up and she had a big smile on her lips. She was at the hotel restaurant to have her dinner too and she couldn't help thinking about Terry and her protégé, they were very close…


	9. Chapter 9

**_Draw me a ball_**

_**Chapter 9  
"The harmonica"**_

For Terry and Joshua, during their tour, everything went well. They had won all their games for the qualifications.

\- Congratulations team! Said Terry, we're going back to London tomorrow. You're free today and then you 'll have 3 days off before training starts again!

\- Thanks coach! Said the players

\- We're free! I'd like to do some shopping for my orphanage, said Joshua

\- I don't feel like going shopping said one of the players

\- Well, I'll come with you, said Terry

\- Really? Said Joshua surprised

\- I'm going to take advantage of the time to keep an eye on you, don't forget, I'm your guardian…

\- That's something I'm never going to forget, said Joshua smiling, let's go coach!

They left the hotel together laughing and talking.

\- I can't believe how much the coach is controlling him! Said one

\- Well, he's his guardian, he's taking his job seriously, said another player

\- I have to admit that I'm surprised, said another player, I heard he was a daddy's boy who was just having fun with his dad's money who was duke, and did him a favour by getting him a job taking care of the national team.

\- Well, he was a player himself and he knows his job… h's training us well, we got qualified!

\- Yes, the sponsors are happy! Let's go cash our cheques! Said another player

\- Yes, and presents are in our rooms, said another player! We're going to celebrate our victory!

\- Not too loud, said another player, let's go!

The players went to their room to see their presents, and they went to the back to cash their cheques and call their financial adviser to invest their money well… They were envious of little Joshua who had the Grandchesters taking care of his money the right way. And the teen wasn't spending his money; he was living with the coach who was paying for everything he wanted! Some people were born with all the luck!

As a matter of fact, Joshua had bought lots of presents for the children of the orphanage and he was getting ready to get his bank card to pay, when Terry told him:

\- I'll take care of it, Joshua

\- No, coach, it's not necessary. I can do it!

\- I'm making you a gift, buddy…

\- Ah…, said Joshua smiling, that's really nice of you, coach!

\- To compensate you for the job well done on your school work and your good game on the field…

\- There's nothing for nothing in this world, right?

\- Josh, said Terry, I seriously think about getting the woman I love back and I would like you to be a family with us…

\- You're sure she's going to like me?

\- I know her better than anybody, she's goodness incarnate… you're going to get along well, you'll see!

\- I trust you, Terry… let's go send all this to America…

That's what they did. Then Joshua called his financial adviser at Grandchester Enterprises to tell them to send some money to his orphanage. The women who took care of the orphanage, prayed and blessed their former boarder for his generosity.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was spending time going to receptions and charity galas. She was trying to go to those sports events so she could meet players who would be able to give her some information on the young man who was in England to play football…

She had, by the same occasion had to brush off a lot of men who wanted to date her in exchange for their services, non existent, just to get her in their bed.

She se was getting the list of the all social receptions of London's High society, she was going to receptions and also to medical events and conferences. You learn something new everyday. Then she would take advantage to make some acquaintance in the medical field, in case she had to stay longer in England, she would have to look for a job… She didn't need money, but she wanted to work after a while, to be useful… She prayed every nights to find her offspring…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Archie was talking to Albert over the phone…

\- She's in London…

\- Is everything all right?

\- Yes, we send her the list of the local receptions so she can distract herself, at the same time during her research…

\- Do you know if she found him?

\- According to what Annie says, when I eavesdrop on her conversation with Candy, it's yes, Albert…

\- I want her to be happy, if he makes her happy…especially if they have child together…

\- But you could've made her happy too…

\- Yes, but I handled it wrong… unfortunately… that's all in the past! I have to move on.

\- I'm sorry for you, that's all…

\- You want to say, that you'd rather have me instead of Grandchester, right?

\- Every time he called her "Gidget" and she was calling him "Moondoggie" I felt like dying! Said Archie

\- Well, they were the perfect couple!

\- Don't tell me about it! I was waiting for them to break up and ruin everything, but he always managed to do everything to stay with her…

\- Archie, they're destined to be together. They 're going to find their son and make the family that was ripped from them…

\- I'm sorry Albert…

When he hung up the phone, his wife was looking at him.

\- You eavesdrop on my conversations with Candy? You can ask me, and I will answer you, you know that right?

\- Sorry, honey, said Archie

\- You do know that when she finds her son, she's going ot tell "Moondoggie" and they're going to be back together…

\- I'm sure that's all he's waiting for…

\- They were happy together, until your families came and mess them up!

\- They were too young!

\- They knew what they wanted! They even had a child on the way…

\- But she didn't know that when they separated…

\- You have to admit that your family and the duke's family made a big mess!

\- I'm still having issues finding out what happened next…

\- There's no rush and Candy is already in London and she's having a lot of fun in all those  
receptions… I know that the fact that Terry is also in London bothers you, but you can't do anything about it! Let destiny act…

\- She could've been happy with Albert…

\- Well, it was written that he wasn't going to make her happy… how is he?

\- Well, he's wandering, as usual…

\- If he hadn't wandered so much and took better care of Candy, he could've helped her and the Leagan wouldn't have stolen her baby…

\- With "what ifs…", said Archie

\- Well, for the moment, you can make up for it by getting all the information she needs to find her son…

She looked at her husband…

\- I know that you wished it was Albert, but, oh well! Things are what they are!

Archie didn't answer. He had wished it was Albert… after Anthony's death, he had hoped he would replace him, but she had met that damn son of the duke during her trip to England… So he had to watch his dreams going up in smoke! He remembered the scene in school… he was always seeing Candy and Terry talking from afar, but that day, it was like the universe wanted to mke him understand that he couldn't hope being with Candy anymore…

_He had heard voices and his heart had exploded in his chest into a thousand pieces…_

_\- What are you doing there, Terrence Grandchester? The voice was saying imitating the reverend mother_

_\- Oh Gidget! It's you! You almost scared me! I really thought it was the reverend mother! You have some imitating talents in store!_

_\- Imitating? Said Candy laughing_

_\- If one day, you need a job…_

_\- I'm not going to become an imitator, Moondoggie!_

_\- That's a shame, Gidget! I could imagine you on stage already_

_\- You don't miss one, don't you!?_

_Then, there was a silence and he heard Candy's voice saying:_

_\- Here you go!_

_\- What's that?_

_\- An harmonica! It's my favourite instrument…_

_\- And you're giving it to me because…?_

_\- If you feel like smoking, you could play a tune instead…_

_\- Instead of smoking? I see…you've played this instrument?_

_\- Yes, I told you, it was my favourite…_

_\- So by giving it to me, you want to kiss me indirectly…_

_\- Oh you! Said Candy pushing him away, you're impossible!_

_\- Since when can't we joke around? Sit down, I'm going to play a tune!_

_\- Oh you, we never know what to expect with you…_

_He stared playing the harmonica and then the bell rang…_

_\- I have to go back to class, see you later Moondoggie!_

_\- Goodbye Gidget…_

_He couldn't take the scene any longer… he followed Candy…_

_\- Candy, he said angry_

_\- Archie, she said smiling, is everything all right?_

_\- Not really…_

_\- What's wrong?_

_\- Well, I saw you with the son of the … duke!_

_\- Really? So what?_

_\- Well, I wanted to speak to you since Chicago… I even thought you would've understood…_

_\- Understood what Archie? Asked Candy innocently_

_\- Well…_

_\- STOP IT!_

_It was Annie's voice in tears,_

_\- STOP IT IMMEDIATELY!_

_\- Annie! Said Candy surprised_

_As an answer, she gave the package she had in her hands to Archie, handkerchief she had made for him and she ran away from there, after yelling at Candy something showing that they 've been together at the orphanage… a storm had started… Archie had found Annie… he had promised Candy to take care of her from that moment on… he had agreed because he was in love with her and he wanted to make her happy._

But by accepting that deal, he knew she will never be his… he ended up loving Annie… and he was happy with her. Knowing that Candy was with Albert , his uncle, was a little consolation… but that also went up in smoke…

\- Well, let's pray Candy is finally happy, this time around, said Archie

His wife looked at him, she knew what Candy had done for her and she was grateful. She hugged her husband with love.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

The team was back and they had a reception to celebrate their qualification for the world cup. But it was in the evening, Terry didn't want Joshua to stay up late…

\- It doesn't bother you, to miss the party?

\- Of course not, I don't need to drink alcohol, I need to rest…

\- The reception is going to be during the day, you'll be able to come to that one…

\- Don't worry Terry, everything is going to be fine. I'm going to spend the evening with Edward, everything is going to be fine!

\- Very well, said Terry, but no craziness…

\- I'm always a good boy Terry, you know that, right?

Terry went to the reception , he called Candy who had told her she was going to be at the reception. He had a date… He had seen her right away when he arrived, She was surrounded by men who were trying to spend the evening with her.

\- Gentlemen, said Candy smiling, congratulations on your qualification!

\- A woman, who knows her football, that's not common, said a player

\- Well, I also play football, said Candy

\- An your American? You like soccer? Come on!

\- Well, I also went to school here in London. Boarding school, said Candy

\- Really? Said another player, I bet you were dating the captain of the football team

\- How did you guess? Said Candy smiling

\- Hey, I heard the coach was also the captain of his football team in school, said another player

\- We could ask him if he knows her, said another player, he's coming…

As matter of fact, Terry wearing a black suit and a white shirt with a bowtie. He was very handsome and very elegant. He arrived near them after stopping to say hello to some people on his way…

\- Good evening everybody, he said

\- Coach? Where's your protégé? Asked a player

\- In bed, like you should've been, said Terry seriously

\- Come on coach, we have a few days off, you could've brought the little one!

\- The little one, is my business, said Terry, not yours and I decide when he gets the right to have fun, not you!

\- Good evening, Said Candy smiling

\- Good evening, Gidget. My team is taking good care of you?

\- They're gentlemen, said Candy smiling

\- Good! Thank you guys for keeping her company

\- You're welcome coach, said the players

\- Gidget, he said hugging her, it's so good to see you again! Let's go get something to eat! Excuse us, guys…

He walked away with Candy at his arm and they walked to the buffet… the other players were disappointed, they thought they had found a flaky girl for a gang bang during the party, but the coach just ruined their plans… As a matter of fact, he didn't leave Candy for a second… The player had not other choice than to look for another working girl at that kind of party looking for her next prey…

While they were eating at their table, Terry called his protégé…

\- You're already in your room, I hope, said Terry

\- Yes coach, we're done playing, I'm in my room.

\- Great!

\- What about you? Did you find her?

\- Yes…

\- Great! He said repeating Terry's words

\- Good night buddy!

\- Don't come back too late!

\- Hey! Who's the grown up here?

\- You don't want me to answer that, don't you coach? How's the team?

\- They're having fun…

\- They deserve it, they worked hard!

\- Like you! As a matter of fact! See you tomorrow buddy!

\- See you tomorrow Terry.

Candy was looking at him smiling.

\- What? He asked

\- Nothing. You're behaving like a father with your protégé…

\- If they had left us alone, we would've had our own family…

\- Terry…

\- Candy, for me, it's an incredible chance to have met you just when I'm taking a young boy in charge…

\- What do you mean?

\- I mean, why don't we make the family that was ripped from us?

\- Euh… just like that?

\- Well, no, you can think about it…

\- I also have some unfinished business

\- There's no problem without a solution, my pretty one…

\- Oh Terry! Said Candy who wanted to tell him everything, but it was too soon for the moment.

\- You will have to meet my protégé soon…

\- All right, said Candy, and I have to tell you about my business…

\- And you also have have to see my father…

\- Again?

\- Yes, again, we're grown ups now, we're no longer teenager on the run…

\- If only, they had left us alone…

\- Even without any money, said Terry, we would've managed…

\- But with "what ifs…"

\- You want to come for a ride in my car with me? Asked Terry

\- All right…

They had left the party, when they finished eating to go for a ride… they went to dance in a nightclub for a while… they had fun like crazy, forgetting their lives during that evening…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

At dawn, when Candy went to her room after Terry had dropped her off, she couldn't help thinking about the past… Life was so unfair! Living in the house of hell was a struggle she thought about not surviving sometimes… She thought about an incident in particular…

_One fine day, the Leagan brats were still trying to get rid of Candy… there was an incomprehensible episode, Daniel was hit and he had lost consciousness… Of course when his sister told him to say it was Candy the culprit, so that she would get sent back to her orphanage…_

_Candy went to play football with her team at her public school…She went back to the Leagan manor and she was summoned in the stables… A main came to get her._

_\- Miss Candy, Mrs. Leagan has summoned you in the stables_

_\- All right, said Candy_

_She changed her clothes and went to the stables where Mrs. Leagan was…_

_\- You've called me Mrs. Leagan? She said when she arrived_

_\- Candy, Daniel said you hit him …_

_Candy couldn't believe her ears. What was that about? What was going on again?_

_\- I beg your pardon?_

_\- Daniel said you hit him…_

_\- Me? I don't know what you're talking about…_

_\- She's a liar! Said Eliza, he even lost consciousness!_

_\- Daniel is stronger and taller than me, I can't be strong enough to hit him so that he could lose consciousness_

_\- Candy, I'm not going to tolerate that kind of behaviour coming from you!_

_\- But it's not true! Said Candy outraged_

_\- It was you! Said Neil cowardly, you hit me…_

_But he didn't dare look at Candy in the eyes…_

_\- It wasn't me! Said Candy running from there._

_She had gone to look for Mr. Albert, because he suspected it was him who had hit Daniel to prevent him from hurting the horses… She thought she had seen someone running from the stables earlier… She had found Mr. Albert who had introduced her to his animals… When she thought about it, Candy got upset… he had protected the horse, but he wasn't able to protect her!_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**


	10. Chapter 10

_**DRAW ME A BALL…**_

_**Chapter 10  
"The Reverend Mother's wrath"**_

Everything seemed to be going well for Candy. But she was thinking about another time when everthing was going fine with for her…

_After the house of hell… She remembered how the three cousins have tried to make sure that the great aunt would take care of her, only to see the queen of mean come and ruin it all…And Albert was thrown out of the property, his own land… Being a wanderer was so important to him? He could've told the truth at that moment… Candy had to be sent to Mexico to go work on the family farm… She was still wondering why they had gone to all that trouble? She was only a little girl, who was going to public school and who was looking to grow up and live her life… They could've simply sent her back to her orphanage, right? But that would've meant she was going to be fine in her orphanage… It was more fun imagining Candy suffering in Mexico… Having Mr. Garcia as a trip buddy was not funny, it was even scary… And when everything happened in the end, she had found herself at the Lakewood castle… she couldn't believe it ! Those who were following her, were sent by the great uncle William to bring her back… But of course, since there was no explanations, she assumed the worst… Seeing the castle again and Anthony… He had ran to hug her._

_\- Oh my God Candy! I thought I would never see you again!_

_\- Oh Anthony! Said Candy hugging him_

_The two other cousins had also came closer too. She also hugged them one after the other. The people following Candy arrived also…_

_\- I'm not coming with you, said Candy I would rather go back to my orphanage! You can't force me to follow you!_

_\- You don't understand, Miss Candy, we were not following you to force you to follow us , said the man_

_\- Really? Then why?_

_\- What's going on here? Asked the great aunt's voice_

_\- Grand mother? Said Anthony, Candy is back! Isn't it wonderful?_

_\- Oh, said the old woman_

_\- But don't worry, Mrs Elroy, I'm going back to my orphanage, said Candy._

_\- Well, that's won't be necessary, Miss Candy, said the man who was following her_

_\- Why? Asked Alistair_

_The man approached the great aunt and gave her a letter. The old lady read it and her face turned pale…_

_\- What's going on, grand mother? Said Anthony_

_\- Well, it's from your uncle William, he officially adopted Candy!_

_\- So, she doesn't need to go back to her orphanage, said Archie, she can stay here?_

_\- Yes! Said Alistair smiling_

_\- I would've explained all this to you in Mexico, if you had let me, said the man to Candy_

_\- Oh mon Dieu! Said Candy, thank you! Thank you so much!_

_\- Are you coming, Candy? Said Anthony, I'm going to show you your room!_

_The youg boys got inside the castle with Candy to show her the room they had arranged for her when they wanted the great aunt to take care of her before Eliza came and ruin it all! Everything would've been perfect! The dinner with the Leagans, Eliza had a tantrum because Candy's dress was prettier than hers… How she stepped on Neil's feet who wanted to make her fall… And the most important thing was she could be with Anthony, all day long! It was heaven on earth._

_Until that fox hunt…_

_\- Is it really necessary, all this? Asked Candy, the poor fox!_

_\- We're going to let him go after we catch him, don't worry, said Anthony, I will not allow them to kill it…_

_\- You're reassuring me, said Candy_

_\- Let's go! Since you don't like it, we're not going to go fox hunting…_

_\- Thank you Anthony…_

_And it was like those words were destined to be the last one he would've said… There was an accident, a trap, a fox, the horse's paw got caught, it reacted and Anthony was thrown, never to wake up again, he had broken his neck by falling and it was over… Candy thought she was going to die of grief… she had gone back to the Pony Home after the funerals, until they came for her to send her to England for a change of scenery… And in her sadness, she had met Terry… Life was really full of surprises… England was not that bad, even in boarding school… In general, children hated that, but Candy thought it was fun to live with other children in the country which literally invented soccer! She was in seventh heaven, she was in the girls' soccer team and they played against the boys during recess… She had made a new friend, Patricia O'Brien, who was not really a soccer fan, she would rather read her books, bue she was ofter outside to see Candy playing and she had met the two cousins, Alistair and Archibald… Annie Brighton had arrived at College too, but she would spend her time with Eliza, because she was hiding the fact that she was an orphan… Until that famous incident with Archibald she had interrupted and revealed her secret…_

oOoOoOoOoOo

_The fox hunting accident and Anthony's deat had traumatised her more then she thought…One day, she had to go to her cousins' room, but she ended up in Terry's room that evening and he was in a very bad mood! He was not nice to her that evening… She had found a picture on the floor of the actress Eleonor Baker and there were some words on it "To my son Terrence. I love you" and there were also the word "Dead" written twice on it._

_Terry's secret… he was the son of Eleonor Baker, the actress? The light came on all of a sudden in the room._

_\- Who is there?_

_\- Oh! I'm sorry…_

_\- What are you doing here?_

_\- What? I thought you were inviting me to your room for tea?_

_He looked at her for a moment… He was in a bad mood, but it wasn't her fault!_

_\- I'm not in a very good mood tonight…_

_Then he saw the picture of his mom in her hand and he ripped it off to tear it to pieces._

_\- I don't need to tell you to keep that to yourself…_

_\- Oh, said Candy ironically, I had the intention of giving a press conference to let the whole world know!_

_He looked at her, she was trying to be funny? This girl was incredible! All he had to do is look at her and his anger was melting…_

_\- I'm going to leave you Terry, said Candy, your secret is safe with me! Good night!_

_Before he could say anything else, she was already out the same way she came in…_

_\- It's not her fault! He said with anger_

_He went out of his room to go for a horse ride on her white mare, Sheila, to calm himself down…_

_Candy had gone back to her room after seeing her cousins and she had put her nightgown on. She didn't stay long in her cousins' room… She had found them looking at old pictures of Eleonor Baker, the actress… Candy couldn't tell them that she was Terry's mom, she has promised to keep the secret… Then she had seen Anthony's picture when he was younger…_

_\- Can I keep this? Asked Candy_

_\- You don't have any pictures of Anthony?_

_\- Not when he's this young, said Candy_

_\- Yes, go ahead, said Alistair, take it!_

_\- Thank you, she said, I'm going to go back to my room._

_\- Good night Candy, next time, be careful, the snotty nosed son of the duke would tell on you_

_\- No, he's not like that, said Candy, good night boys…_

_She had put on her nightgown and she was thinking about Anthony… She heard some noise outside, a horse ride noise… It was Anthony! She had to tell him to be careful! She went out of the room after putting her robe and took the service stairs to go down, but her rush, she slipped and fell all the way down and she screamed… Terry who was on his horse, had heard her scream and he went to see what was going on. He saw her unconscious on the ground._

_\- Candy! He said panicked_

_He ran to get her and brought her to the infirmary inside the school. He found Sister Margaret._

_\- Terrence? What's going on?_

_\- I found her at the bottom of the service stairs, said Terry_

_\- How?_

_\- I don't know , maybe she was sleepwalking?_

_\- Or something troubled her…_

_\- Anthony? Said Candy softly_

_"Who is Anthony?" Terry asked himself_

_He looked at her, she had tears in her eyes, for "Anthony?" Who was he? He brother? But she was an orphan…_

_\- I'm going to go and let the reverend mother know, said Sister Margaret, I'll be right back._

_Terry stayed alone with Candy and he didn't want to wait for the mother superior, he didn't want to know more, so he left, leaving Candy alone… He should've stay a little while longer because candy whispered:_

_\- Terry…_

_But he had already left and he didn't hear her. Sister Margaret came back with the reverend mother and they found Candy alone…_

_\- But where is he? Asked Sister Margaret_

_Candy was regaining consciousness. She opened her eyes._

_\- Sister Margaret, Reverend mother, said Candy slowly, what am I doing here?_

_\- Well, you should tell us. Terrence Grandchester found you unconscious at the bottom of the service stairs, while he was doing his horse ride._

_\- Oh, he was having a horse ride? Said Candy_

_"Like Anthony, I was thinking about Anthony… and Terry found me" She said to herself_

_\- Yes and that's how he found you, said Sister Margaret_

_\- Well, I lost my cousin Anthony after a horse riding accident, not too long ago, he died in front of me…_

_\- Oh, said the reverend mother. I 'm going to make an appointment for you with our grief counsellor, our psychologist, so you can talk to him._

_\- Thank you Reverend Mother…_

_Candy had gone back to her room, what an evening! The next day, she wanted to thank Terry but she couldn't find him where she usually saw him… She saw Eliza who was spying on her. She didn't want that mean girl see her looking for Terry. She decided to looke for Terry later to thank him…And she had a soccer game…_

_She met Patricia who wanted to speak to her and tell her her secret…_

_\- Candy, you're my best friend! I would like to talk it with you…_

_\- All right…_

_\- I have a secret and I'm going to tell you about it and I wanted to tell you about the May Festival…_

_\- Yes, I was born in May, so I'm one of the flower girls…_

_\- You'll see, it's a great party, there's lots of food and we have a lot of fun, like crazy!_

_\- You don't need to do that_

_\- But I want to do it to prove to you my friendship… after the game!_

_\- All right, said Candy smiling_

_And she went to play a friendly game with the other team… After the game, she was going back to her dorm room when she heard voices…_

_\- Miss O'Brien, animals are prohibited in this school! Get rid of that beast at once!_

_\- But Reverend Mother, said Patty crying, it's not bothering anybody, it's my friend…_

_\- Animals are prohibited! Said the Reverend Mother_

_\- Please Reverend Mother, give me a few days, I can find it another home…_

_\- You should've thought about it first! Throw that beast outside!_

_Candy arrived and ran to her friend._

_\- Patricia? What's going on?_

_\- It's my secret; my turtle, I wanted to show it to you…The Reverend Mother told me to throw her outside! It won't survive in the nature, she won't know how to feed itself…_

_\- Reverend Mother, said Candy, can't you make a little exception?_

_\- Animals are prohibited in this school! Throw that beast outside!_

_\- You're really heartless! Don't you see that she cares for it a lot! Give her time to find another home…_

_\- There is no way! Said the Reverend Mother_

_\- You're really heartless, with no compassion! Nuns are supposed to be full of compassion and goodness! You're the animal, not the turtle!_

_\- Miss Candy White Andrew, you're punished and you won't participate to the May Festival!_

_\- Reverend Mother…, said Candy_

_\- I'm not going to accept your apologies…_

_\- And I wasn't going to apologise… I'm sorry for getting angry and for calling him an animal, even if it's what I was really thinking…_

_\- You're going to the meditation room with Miss O'Brien! Miss O'Brien, you'll stay there until tomorrow._

_The nuns took them to the meditation room. They were not in the same room, but next to each other… Sister Margaret had the turtle in hands in its box…_

_\- Sister Margaret, please, said Candy, can you leave the turtle with me? I'll find it a new home._

_\- Very well, said Sister Margaret, you know the bars of this room are not very tight, you could easily open them_

_\- Thank you Sister_

_\- I'll come back later to bring you food_

_\- Thank you Sister, said Candy_

_\- Thank you Sister, said Patty_

_Sister Margaret left after she gave the turtle to Candy through the bars of the room._

_\- I have the turtle, don't worry Patty._

_\- Oh Charlotte, she name is Charlotte, said Patty_

_\- Hello Charlotte! Said Candy, all this mess was because of you! We're going to find you a new home!_

_\- Oh thank you Candy! You reassure me!_

_\- Oh you're welcome, Patty._

_\- By the way, today, I saw Terry defend you against Neil and his friends…_

_\- Really?_

_\- They couldn't get away fast enough!_

_\- I saw that the one day, when Neil wanted to attact me in the woods with his friends! Terry defended me!_

_\- You're very lucky, to have a personal protector in this school and it's Terrence Grandchester! He's the king of St. Paul!_

_\- I won't be there for the May Festival and it's my fault! If I didn't want to show you my secret…_

_\- I only told the truth Patty…_

_\- Oh Candy!_

_\- I have an idea, I'm going to take Charlotte to the zoo at my friend Mr. Albert  
And the next day,whle the school was getting ready for the May Festival, Candy went out the window of the meditation room to go to the zoo with Charlotte…_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy came back to realy. Mr. Albert had been wonderful and he had taken Charlotte without even hesitating. He was really a wonderful man who had helped her multiple times That's why she was so disappointed when she learned his real identity… He could've helped her keep her baby!

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry had just woke up and he was in his quarters and he found his protégé having his breakfast that a maid from the castle had brought for them. He was eating croissant with cream.

\- Good morning coach

\- Hi Joshua

\- How was your evening?

\- Very good… I can even say, excellent!

\- When am I going to meet her?

\- Very soon, said Terry smiling

\- What are you thinking about?

\- About the time when we were in school, in May, we had a festival, a very big costume party… but my Gidget, of course made sure she wasn't allowed to participate…

\- How?

He told her how she got punished…

\- During the party preparation, while I was the master of ceremonies, I went out to see a friend who worked at the London's Blue River Zoo…

\- Instead of helping out in the school, you went out? Why am I not surprised?

\- What? There were enough students to do the job! They didn't need my help at all!

\- Ok then, said Joshua, go on with your story.

Terry looked at him, he didn't know why, but Joshua seemed to remind him of Candy at that moment.

\- So I went to the zoo where my friend Albert worked to see him… we were talking when he got a visitor…

_There was a knock on the door of Albert's little office and Candy came in with a turtle in her hands_

_\- Mr. Albert? She said coming in, are you there?_

_And she saw that he wasn't alone:_

_\- Oh Terry!_

_\- Candy! Said Mr. Albert smiling, what a nice surprise? What brings you here?_

_\- Hello Mr. Albert! Hi Terry! Mr. Albert, I need your help!_

_\- With what?_

_Candy showed him the turtle._

_\- Let me introduce you to Charlotte, she belongs to one of my friends, unfortunately, the Reverend Mother found her out and demanded that she get rid of it… so I wanted to ask you if you can take care of it, here at the zoo,,,_

_\- Animals are always welcome here, said Mr. Albert, giver it to me. Hello Charlotte!_

_Candy had given him the animal. There was a knock at the door and a zoo employee showed his head to say:_

_\- Mr. Albert, it's your turn to start your shift_

_\- I'll be right there, said Albert_

_Then he turned to the two youngster and said:_

_\- Excuse-me guys, I have to go. But make yourself at home!_

_\- Thank you Mr. Albert, said Candy_

_\- See you later, said Terry._

_Albert left, leaving them alone. There was a little moment of silence…_

_\- By the way, said Candy, thank you._

_\- Why?_

_\- Sister Margaret told me you were the one who brought me to the infirmary after you found me at the bottom of the service stairs…_

_\- Oh that, said Terry, you're welcome. Are you ok?_

_\- I'm fine, thank you…_

_\- Let's go for a walk at the zoo._

_\- All right._

_Candy had greeted the request with pleasure, because being alone with Terry, the atmosphere was kind of heavy and her heart was beating loudly… They got out to walk a little bit in the zoo._

_\- Have you know Albert for a long time?_

_\- I met him back in America and we became friends and when Anthony died, he consoled me…_

_"Anthony… there's that name again!" Said Terry to himself._

_\- Anthony? He said, who is he?_

_\- Oh he's my cousin by adoption, but he was also my boyfriend back then…_

_\- Your boyfriend? Where is he? Did he stayed in America? He didn't come here with you?_

_\- He was very nice and he loved soccer and plants a lot… he created a flower for me!_

_\- But he's not here with you…_

_\- No, he couldn't…_

_\- Why?_

_\- Because he died in a horse riding accident_

_Terry's heart exploded, that's why she was troubled that night when she heard him riding his horse! He reminded her of her dead boyfriend!_

_\- Oh, I'm sorry to hear that…_

_\- I'm waiting for Albert to tell him that I won't be participating to the May Festival and that he doesn't need to come._

_\- Why?_

_They had stopped to sit on a bench to sit. Terry had bought some ice cream cones they he went to sit next to her._

_\- Thank you Terry._

_\- Why are you going to miss the May Festival?_

_Candy told him about the incident._

_\- Oh my God! Gidget! You're really not possible! But you were right, she's heartless! Forbidding you to attend the party!_

_\- Now I have to tell Mr. Albert not to come and to the great Uncle William_

_\- It's ok, if Albert can't attend anyway_

_\- I wanted to please hi, he saved my life, once upon a time, and when Anthony died…_

_\- The dead don't come back, said Terry jealous_

_\- As a matter of fact, they're dead, that's kind of final…_

_\- Can you stop talking about it? You were already upset because of him, you hurt yourself by falling in those stairs._

_\- Terry, said Candy who understood that he was jealous…_

_\- The dead don't come back, he said walking away from there._

_She didn't call him back. He was jealous, part of her was a little happy. Albert came back…_

_\- Is everything all right? Where's Terry_

_\- He's gone…_

_\- Oh, what about you? Are you leaving too?_

_\- Well, I was waiting for you to tell you that I wasn't going to be there for the May Festival…_

_\- Why?_

_Candy told him why._

_\- Then, I won't be coming._

_\- I'm so sorry, Mr. Albert._

_\- No Candy, you were defending an animal. I can't be upset with you for that._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

\- You left and you abandoned her at the zoo all alone? Said Joshua surprised

\- Her Mr. Albert was there!

\- You abandoned her into Mr. Albert's good hands? What if he had stolen her from you?

\- I have to say that back in those days, I wasn't thinking a lot, I was getting upset at the drop of a hat…

\- No kidding! Said Joshua bursting out laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

_**DRAW ME A BALL…**_

_**Chapter 11  
"The May Festival"**_

_The day of the famous May Festival, music was heard and Candy woke up and they brought her breakfast, which she barely touched. She wanted to have fun and dance, but she had to stay locked up,,, Patricia was freed in the morning, Candy was now alone. She had nobody to talk to… The party had begun... Candy was surprised by Patricia's visit with a package for her…_

_\- Candy, said Patricia, there was a parcel that arrived for you and I offered to bring it to you to cheer you up…_

_\- Oh, said Candy taking the package that Patty was giving her through the bars of the door ._

_She opened the package and she found a note saying:_

_"Miss Candy,  
Here is a parcel from Master William, to apologise for not being able to come to the May Festival, but he hopes that you'll be able to have fun. He's sending you theses costumes so you could do that anyway. Have fun.  
George Johnson_

_She looked at the costumes they had sent her, there was one for Rome and another one for Juliette…_

_\- I'm going to dress up as Romeo first, then we'll see! It's going to be fun! With the mask from the costume, nobody will recognize me!_

_Candy changed her clothes and she put on the Romeo costume with the wig and the mask… She went out the window of the room and joined the May Festival to have fun… She found herself in front of a group of nuns where the reverend mother was…_

_\- Excuse-me, said Candy with a deep voice and running out of there._

_The reverend mother looked surprised, wondering where that student came from…_

_Candy arrived at the party, she saw her friend Annie alone in a corner, she decided to go dance with her._

_\- Excuse-me, miss, said Candy with a deep voice, may I have this dance?_

_Annie turned around, surprised…_

_\- But…_

_\- Annie, it's me, Candy, she said whispering_

_\- All right, let's go, said Annie smiling_

_The two friends went on the dance floor and enjoyed the music smiling and laughing. Eliza saw them and she was wondering who was dancing with Annie…She approached Archie._

_\- Oh Archie, you're not the on dancing with Annie?_

_Archie was surprised and looked for Annie with his eyes on the dance floor…_

_\- Well no, since I'm here…_

_\- Do you know that boy?_

_\- No, said Archie_

_\- Strange, said Eliza_

_Terry the Master of ceremonies of the May Festival, arrived in the ball room a little disappointed. He had gone to the meditation room to see Candy, but she wasn't there… So he was sondering where was Gidget, he wanted to dance with her in private…_

_Eliza approached him:_

_\- May I have this dance?_

_\- I'm sorry, said Terry, but I don't have the time to dance at the moment_

_And he walked away really fast from there. The music was over and Candy was talking to approached them._

_\- Is everything all right?_

_\- Alisair, it's me, Said Candy_

_\- Candy? Wow!_

_\- Do you want to dance?_

_They went to the dance floor to start dancing. Eliza approached them with her friend Louise…_

_\- Two boys are not supposed to dance, you better dance with Louise, Alistair…_

_\- All right, said Alistair going with Louise_

_Eliza turned to Candy:_

_\- If you want, we could dance?_

_\- Euh no, excuse-me, said Candy, but I'm expected elsewhere_

_And she ran out of there, Eliza was stunned, getting blown off twice in a row by two handsome boys?! She followed the boy by curiosity…_

_Candy went in the woods to change… She took off her Romeo costume and Eliza saw her!_

_"The biyoth! Said Eliza, she's not going to get away with that!"_

_And she went to tell the news to her friends to find a way to catch Candy._

_Candy who wasn't suspecting anything, changed into her Juliette dress…_

_\- What a nice spectacle! She heard_

_\- Moondoggie!_

_\- Very pretty dress, Gidget…_

_\- You were looking at me?_

_\- Well, I was looking but looking doesn't mean seeing!_

_\- You peeping Tom!_

_He was sitting on a branch of a tree and jumped to be near her._

_\- Come on…_

_\- Where?_

_\- Far from here, Eliza was spying on you…_

_\- Really?_

_\- But, I don't think she saw you put on the Juliet dress…_

_\- Ok…_

_He took her hand ant they started running together laughing. They arrived on the top of the fake Pony Hill to catch their breath… you could hear the music from afar…_

_\- Do you want to dance Gidget?_

_\- Yes!_

_They started dancing… It was the same music she had danced with Anthony… and she was dancing with Terry and she was was happy, just as happy as that day when she danced with Anthony… Like went on, she had a dreamy smile…_

_\- Gidget, what are you thinking about to have a dreamy smile like that?_

_\- Well, I was thinking about my first ball… when I was dancing with Anthony, she said with a little voice._

_\- How could you be thinking about him when I'm here with you?_

_\- It's the same music, said Candy_

_He pushed her away a little abruptly._

_\- He's dead!_

_\- Well, you don't need to repeat it! I know he's dead, he died in front of me!_

_She had tears in her eyes while she said that… He was really insensitive! But he was jealous, about a boy who was not longer in this world? He could've consoled her, couldn't he? Anthony was not more, she was free…_

_Candy had put on her wig and her mask and she ran back to the party before Terry could say: "Candy, wait!"_

_Candy arrived at the party and she walked to her group of friends and she saw Annie and Patty and she was walking towards them._

_\- Hi girls!_

_\- Candy! Said her two friends smiling_

_\- You're not dancing?_

_\- Nobody has asked us, said Patty_

_\- Wait here, said Candy_

_She walked towards Alistair who was with his brother._

_\- Alistair, said Candy, do you want to dance?_

_\- Candy! He said smiling, with pleasure._

_They went to the dance floor…_

_\- Well you do look a lot better and you are much prettier with a dress! Said Alistair_

_\- What? I wasn't handsome as Romeo?_

_\- You were even very attractive as Romeo!_

_\- I even had the pleasure of blowing off Eliza! Said Candy laughing._

_\- I wish I had seen that! Said Alistair laughing_

_\- By the way, said Candy, can you dance with my friend Patty?_

_\- Who?_

_\- The one who wears glasses like you?_

_\- All right, I will, after our dance._

_\- Thank you, Alistair…_

_Archie was getting food at the buffet when Candy approached him._

_\- Hi Archie, said Candy smiling_

_\- Hi, said Archie with a big smile_

_\- Do you want to dance?_

_\- With pleasure! Said Archie smiling_

_They went to dance, it was a quadrille… towards the end, she told him:_

_\- Archie, can you invite Annie to dance, please?_

_\- Candy…_

_\- Please! Do it for me!_

_\- All right, Candy…_

_\- Annie is very beautiful, don't you think so?_

_\- She's not bad with blond hair, said Archie smiling_

_Archie danced with Annie at the next dance. Candy at the buffet was getting food… She was avoiding Eliza… She walked to the buffet to get some treats. Daniel Leagan approached her to dance with her…at the same time as Terry to invite her to dance._

_\- I'm afraid the next dance from Princess Juliet is mine, the Master of ceremonies, said Terry_

_She looked at Terry, she looked at Daniel, the choice was clear, she would rather dance with Terry of course. She looked at him in the eyes…_

_\- He's the next on my dance book, said Candy following Terry on the dance floor…_

_They danced another quadrille together… without a word… then Candy went to sit at the table with her friends and her cousins…_

_Eliza who was looking for trouble, finally realised that Candy was wearing the red dress and she went to see the reverend mother to ask for permission to bring some food to her cousin who was punished…_

_\- What a generous soul you are! Miss Eliza, said the reverend mother, you go ahead…_

_Annie and Patty had heard Eliza and they tried to delay Eliza who thought it was weird and refused to wait for them… Some nuns went with her and her friends._

_\- Come on Eliza, wait for us! We want to see Candy to console her._

_\- You should've thought about it before, said Eliza leaving with her friends_

_But they were with nuns, so they couldn't walk to fast… Annie and Patty went to tell Candy at their table…_

_\- What? Said Candy_

_\- Eliza is on her way to the meditation room to bring you some goodies!_

_\- I have to hurry back, said Candy running out of there…_

_She ran as fast as she could to go back to the meditation room before Eliza, her friends and the nuns… Eliza and her group and the nuns arrive and they found a shape in the bed in the meditation room, who was asleep…_

_\- Looks like your cousin is asleep, Miss Eliza, let her rest…_

_The nuns left… Annie and Patty were also there, surprised._

_\- You must've seen wrong, said Louise to Eliza_

_\- I'm telling you, it was her! She played a trick on my and she's going to pay for it_

_Meanwhile, Candy thought she was done for, because she has arrived after Eliza, her group and the nuns… She went in the room when Eliza and her friends had left the room…_

_\- Candy! Said Annie_

_\- But who is…? Asked Patty_

_Terry took off the covers smiling._

_\- TERRY! Said the two girls_

_\- I knew it ! Said Candy, thank you very much Moondoggie!_

_\- You forgive me?_

_\- After what you just done? Of course I forgive you!_

_Patty told Annie:_

_\- Let's leave them alone…_

_A few moments later, Sister Margaret arrived to get Candy and invite her to the party… Candy went down to the party… Eliza was radiant thinking she got caught…_

_\- Ah! I told you she was out!_

_\- No, said the reverend mother, I asked for her to come down to the party_

_\- Oh, said Eliza_

_\- Have fun, Miss Andrew!_

_\- Thank you reverend mother and I apologise_

_\- It's ok, said the nun_

_\- Candy! Said Archie smiling, you owe me a dance!_

_\- And me too, said Alistair…_

_After the party, when everybody was gone, Terry was with Candy on the pretend Pony Hill…_

_\- Terry, I have to go back to my room and you too…_

_\- I wanted to wish you good night, Gidget…_

_\- Good night, Moondoggie!_

_He pulled her and put his lips on her in a fierily kiss… the crowing of this wonderful day…_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

\- You finally kissed her? Said Joshua smiling, well it's about time!

\- What? She had just lost her boyfriend! She was grieving!

\- I'm happy you didn't jump on her, you would've scared her!

He remembered the conversation before the kiss…  
_  
\- Terry, sha said, thank you for this beautiful day…_

_\- Even if I was a lout?_

_\- I wanted to tell you, that I was happy, I'm ready to move on…_

_\- Are you sure?_

_\- Yes…_

_That's when he pulled her over to kiss her fierily…_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12  
"A sweet mistake"**_

Candy was with Annie on the phone…

\- So how is it going with Terry?

\- Well, we're taking it slowly…

\- What about your research?

\- Well, I'm hitting the confidentiality wall, but since Terry is back, he will be able to help me with his acquaintances…

\- His personal relations? As the son of the duke?

\- Among other things… but professionally too…

\- What do you mean?

\- Well, he's the coach of the national team…

\- What national team?

\- Soccer, football!

\- English football, soccer?

\- Yes!

\- Then, what are you waiting for?

\- Well, they were on tour with the qualifications games for the world cup and they won! That's why they were celebrating last night…

\- And I bet that you did a trip down memory lane in college…

\- How did you guess?

\- What were you thinking about? The May festival?

\- Among other things, it was a fun day full of emotion too…

\- You weren't bored with your boyfriend!

\- Tell me about it! I haven't told you what happened before that…

\- When the rumour was saying he was sick remember? And that he had disappeared for a few days?

\- Well, imagine that he came to my room by mistake…

\- What do you mean, by mistake? How ?

\- He thought he was in his room…

\- Ok, what about the number?

\- I think we had the same room number…

\- Wow! You were really destined to be together!

\- I can assure you that's really not what I was thinking about that evening…  
_  
She went back thinking about that evening. She was sleeping in her room, when she heard some noise at the door. I sounded like someone wanted to come in her room, but why? Who could it be? The nuns would've knocked… She got out of bed to go open the door of her room… and she was surprised to see Terry fall when she opened it…_

_\- Terry! She said surprised, but what are you doing in my room?_

_\- Oh my God! I have the wrong dorm and the wrong room…_

_\- No kidding! Said Candy, are you drunk or something?_

_She had come closer to him to see if he was all right, after she had closed the door behind him quickly so they won't attract any attention… Terry was now sitting up on the floor in Candy's room. She helped him get up and they went to sit on the couch she had in her room. Terry screamed with pain when she was helping him walk to the couch._

_\- Are you ok? She asked when she helped him sit on the couch he was wincing with pain._

_She sat next to him._

_\- You're drunk, right?_

_\- No! You found that out on your own? He sais breathing to her face_

_\- Stop that! It's not funny, it's disgusting! Said Candy pushing him back hard._

_\- Ouch! Said Terry_

_\- Are you hurt? What happened?_

_\- I fell on some guys who wanted to steal my car…_

_\- You almost got yourself killed for a piece of junk?_

_\- My car in not a piece of junk…_

_\- Your life is worth more than your piece of junk, Terry!_

_She looked at his pants and she saw he was bleeding…_

_\- We have to clean that up, it could get infected…_

_She went to the bathroom and she took the first aid kit to put a bandage on Terry's leg…_

_\- I don't want to bother you, Gidget, I'm going to rest a little and go back to my room…_

_\- Shut up Terry! Said Candy_

_She took some scissors to cut the pants and clean the big wound, she put some rubbing alcohol and he couldn't help but scream…_

_\- Ouch! You're getting your revenge, right?_

_\- Why would I get my revenge for? She said innocently_

_\- I disappointed you by going out on a school night…_

_\- And that bothers me because?_

_\- You don't like messes and I interrupted your sleep…_

_She was putting a bandage and pulling hard._

_\- Ouch! Easy!_

_\- When you want to be tough, you have to be able to take the pain, Master!_

_She finished with the bandage. Then she looked in her fist aid kit for a pain killer to give it to him._

_\- What is it?_

_\- Rohipnol…_

_\- You're kidding?_

_\- Of course, I'm kidding! It's paracetamol!_

_She gave him a glass of water with the pills. Then he closed his eyes and leaned on the couch. Candy went to get a comforter to cover him and she went back to her bed to sleep._

_Terry woke up in the middle of the night, and he was wondering where he was. He stood up and got out of Candy's room quietly so he wouldn't wake her up and he turned around before he left and he said:_

_\- Thank you Gidget._

_And he went back to his room. Candy woke up and she found herself alone in the room. She saw the comforter was folded and left on the couch._

_The following days, Terry had disappeared. The rumor had it that he was sick and that he went back to his father's castle for a few days… Candy would go on the pretend Pony Hill, hoping to see him again, but he was never there. Maybe his wound got infected? She prayed that he was alright…_

_She got a message from Mr. Albert telling her that he was working at the London zoo. She decided to go see him during her free time in the afternoon. So she went out of the school alone without her friends and without telling her cousins. She arrived at the blue River zoo and she asked where she could find Mr. Albert, they showed her a small shack that he used as his office. Candy went there all excited, she was eager to see him again… She knocked and she opened the door…_

_\- Mr. Albert? Oh…!_

_She was surprised to find Albert with Terry talking and laughing whole heartedly._

_\- Candy! Said Albert smiling, what a nice surprise! Hello!_

_Candy got in and she ran to Albert to hug him with tenderness._

_\- Are you all right, Candy?_

_\- Yes, I' m fine, thank you…_

_Terry was looking at them._

_\- Hi…_

_\- Hi, he said coldly_

_He didn't understand how she knew Albert to the point she was in his arms._

_\- How are you, Candy? Asked Albert_

_\- I'm fine! I'm so happy to see you again!_

_They talked for a while, then someone arrive to call Albert who had to go out and do something for a while. Candy and Terry stayed alone._

_\- Are you feeling better?_

_\- What? Euh, yes… , he said a little distracted_

_\- You took a few days off? I wasn't seeing you anymore…_

_\- I went back to my father's castle for a few days…_

_\- You came back today only?_

_\- Why? You were looking for me?_

_\- Well, I wanted to know how was your leg?_

_\- You did a good job, thank you._

_\- You could've let me know…_

_\- I know, I'm forgive me…_

_The door opened and Albert came back in the shack, he had some canned cold drinks and some packs of chips for his visitors._

_\- Ah, are you all right? You know each other? Said Albert_

_He gave them the drinks and the chips._

_\- Thank you, said the youngsters_

_\- Well, said Terry, you actually took me to Candy's room the other night…_

_\- Really? I'm sorry, said Albert_

_\- No, it was fine, said Terry, she took good care of me!_

_\- Looks like it was a blessing in disguise, said Albert_

_\- Yes, she took care of my wound very well… and he even gave me some paracetamol!  
\- Well, there's a reason for everything, said Albert laughing_

_\- Yes, to be woken up in the middle of the night to take care of the wound of a recalcitrant who goes out on a school night!_

_\- Right, said Terry, I got hurt for a piece of junk!_

_\- I helped you but preventing them from taking your car…_

_\- That's what I said, a piece of junk! Said Candy_

_They had burst out laughing, all three of them…_

Candy came back to reality.

\- You went out without me? I wished I could've gone to the zoo with you! Said Annie

\- You're mad at me for that?

\- You liked doing things on your own, back then…

\- I was thinking, what if I rent an apartment here in London?

\- The Andrew family has properties in London…

\- Annie, I can pay for my own apartment…

\- I know, but I was just saying…

\- I don't want to owe them anything anymore… so don't start! If I find an apartment, it's going to be at my charge… I'm going to ask Terry to help me…

\- Maybe he's going to offer to have you stay with him…

\- I want to do thing in order, this time around, Annie… the last time…

\- The last time, you tried…

\- We thought the world belonged to us, said Candy with nostalgia


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13  
"Projects…"**_

_Candy's thoughts went back to that summer in Scotland…_

_It was getting late and Candy had to go back to summer school…_

_\- If only you could stay, said Terry with love_

_\- That won't be appropriate…_

_\- What if I find a way for you to stay?_

_\- What do you mean?_

_\- We could go to Gretna Green…_

_\- What for…?_

_\- That's where we could make things legal…_

_She looked at him with big eyes. He was probably losing it…_

_\- Moondoggie, I have to go! See you tomorrow!_

_They looked at each other for a moment and then she left. She arrived at school and she went to her room. Annie and Patty were already there…_

_\- How was your day? Asked Candy_

_\- With the boys, it was great! Said Annie, what about yours?_

_\- Mine too…_

_\- But…? Said Annie_

_\- But what?_

_\- You have something to tell us?_

_\- Did you bring your relationship to the next level? Said Patty_

_\- The next level? Said Candy, what do you mean?_

_\- Spreading your legs! Said Patty bursting out laughing._

_\- I love it with you talk dirty, Patty!_

_\- You don't want to do it? Everybody is doing it…_

_\- Well Sister Maria educated me, telling me I have to wait to avoid complications…_

_\- What complications?_

_\- Well, there are illnesses, infections and the worst of all, a baby! And I think that she knows what she's talking about, because she takes care of abandoned children… the result of unwanted pregnancies…_

_\- So you want to wait until you're married? Said Annie_

_\- Terrence Grandchester is not going to marry you, said Patty, he probably has a prince of the daughter of a duke somewhere, waiting for him when he's done school!_

_Candy didn't reply. She thought about what Terry had told her before she left earlier. Was he serious? Annie hit Patty to make her stop… but the latter continue like there was nothing to it…_

_\- I heart that Lizzie Barrington is his secret fiancée! But since he's in boarding school, he does whatever he wants, he's having fun in school._

_Patty's cellphone rang and she went outside the room to answer, in the bathroom in fact, to speak to Alistair. Annie looked at her friend._

_\- Are you all right?_

_\- What? I'm not making myself any illusions! The son of a duke has a pretty girl waiting for him at his father's castle… So the tomboy, who likes football is not on his list of potential suitors… an orphan who doesn't know where she comes from…_

_\- Stop putting yourself down that way, Candy! Aren't you the one he spends all his time with? Playing football… you think his fiancée plays football?_

_\- And she shouldn't be playing football, she a young girl of the world…_

_\- Candy, all I'm saying is that you're together, take advantage of the situation, of his presence…_

_\- Yes, I should've spent more time with Anthony… I never would've thought that I would love another boy after Anthony…_

_\- Take advantage of his presence, said Annie and stop thinking too far…_

_But Candy couldn't stop thinking about what Terry had told her earlier. Take advantage of Terry? The young girls went to bed and continued talking about boys…_

_The next day, after summer school, Candy went for a walk around Terry's castle. She sat down on the grass and she was talking to herself…_

_\- Terry… Oh my God! You were serious? You couldn't be serious! Oh Terry, you drive me crazy!_

_\- Well, I'm glad to see you say my name too, Gidget…_

_\- It's very rude to listen to other people's conversations…_

_\- So don't talk out loud!_

_He sad down next to her on the grass. He had a book in his hand._

_\- Shakespeare? Said Candy_

_\- "Romeo and Juliet", a beautiful love story, said Terry_

_\- A tragedy… I still don't understand why people find beautiful in that tragic story… The principal protagonist die and everything thinks it's beautiful! Not my kind of story! I like it when everybody is fine!_

_\- Like for Gidget and Moondoggie?!_

_\- Yes, said Candy bursting out laughing_

_Meanwhile, the others were on rowboats on the river… Eliza was looking up and she saw what she thought was a young couple sitting on the grass. She and her brother were in the same rowboat…_

_\- Daniel, it's Terry, I want to see who he is with … she said standing up_

_\- Eliza, sit down! You're moving too much! We're going to fall…_

_\- I want to see, it looks like Candy…_

_\- Eliza, who cares?_

_\- I care! She said moving too much and she ended up falling in the water!_

_\- Help! I'm drowning!_

_\- Eliza, said her brother, stop it!_

_But Candy and Terry had heard the cries… Terry stood up…_

_\- Terry? What are you doing?_

_\- I'm going to help her…_

_And before Candy was able to say anything else, he had jumped in the water to save Eliza! Candy couldn't believe it! What a gentleman! Her heart exploded with love for him…_

_Terry was in the water, he grabbed Eliza, who was only too happy to see him come and save her. She hanged on to him with all her strength… They got out of the water._

_\- Everything is fine Eliza, you're saved_

_\- Especially since she can swim! Said Archie smiling_

_\- Yes, said Alistair, she loves playing the damsels in distress…_

_\- You can swim? Said Terry surprised_

_\- I was going to drown! Said Eliza holding on to Terry harder_

_Terry took her arms off of him._

_\- I'm going to go and change before I catch a cold…, said Terry  
\- I can come too, said Eliza, I'm going to catch a cold too…_

_\- The staff is on vacation said Terry, nobody will be there to attend you…_

_\- But…? Started Eliza_

_\- I have to go…_

_And he looked at Candy…_

_\- Would you come with me, Gidget? He said reaching out to her_

_\- With pleasure, Moondoggie! Said Candy to get on Eliza's nerves_

_They left together, Archie and Eliza wanted to die! Alistair, Patty and Annie were smiling. Daniel was angry and Eliza was ready to explode!_

_\- I'm going to tell the great aunt! How could you have just stand there while I was drowning?_

_\- You can swim Eliza! Said Archie, enough!_

_\- No, we're not done talking about this!_

_And she left angry. The fact that Terry had brushed her off and left with Candy, had made her very angry!_

_Candy and Terry arrived at the castle… There was a woman in front of the gate._

_\- What are you doing here? Said Terry_

_\- Terry, she said, I just wanted to talk to you…_

_\- I have nothing to say to you! I'm busy…_

_Candy looked at the scene surprised._

_\- Let's go inside, far away from curious eyes, she said_

_They went inside the castle._

_\- Terry, go and put on some dry clothes, I'm going to make some tea…_

_They didn't say anything and they complied… Candy came back with a tray of tea. Terry had changed and his hair was still wet and Candy thought he was irresistible! But it wasn't really the time to think about that!_

_\- Good! You 've calmed down! Tea is ready!_

_She served them while she was talking._

_\- You have no idea how lucky you are both of you! I would give anything, and I say anything to know my mother! I was lucky to have educators at my orphanage but I've never had a real mother… You don't know the luck you have! I'm going to let you two talk. I'll see you tomorrow, all right Moondoggie?_

_And she left the castle running. She went back to school and she was alone. Annie and Patty came back later…_

_\- Oh, Candy! Said Annie! Are you ok? Did Terry catch a cold?_

_\- Euh no! Said Candy_

_\- Well Eliza didn't catch a cold either, said Patty_

_\- She did this whole drama for the great aunt, that she almost drowned… And finally, the old hag told her she could have a party because she almost drowned!_

_\- And everybody has to be dressed in white!_

_\- Oh, said Candy_

_\- And of course, terry will be the hero who saved her…_

_\- Oh, said Candy_

_\- And what are you going to do? Asked Annie_

_\- What do you mean? Said Candy_

_\- You're going to let him go to Eliza's party?_

_\- I'm not invited, said Candy, and it's a free world…_

_\- Candy, said Patty, you're going to let your boyfriend go to the party of another girl, who wants to steal him from you!_

_\- Yes, Candy, you can't let him come to the party!_

_\- Stop it girls! You're giving me too much power that I don't have!_

_\- Candy, Terry chose to go with you after brushing off Eliza! Are you kidding?_

_\- Well, we'll see tomorrow then! Said Candy with a nostalgic smile_

_The scene was priceless! Eliza was very angry!_

_The next day, while Annie and Patty were getting ready, Candy was making comments._

_\- You look like nurses from the old days…_

_\- True! Today uniforms have a lot more colours, said Patty_

_\- Well, let's go, said Annie_

_\- What about you? We're counting on you to stop Terry from coming! Said Patty_

_\- Get out of here! Said Candy laughing._

_Her friends left and she went to the castle and on her way, she started climbing trees and swinging around laughing, jumping from branch to branch. She slipped and and she fell on the ground in front of a guy dressed in while on his horse, who almost stepped on her!_

_\- Ahhh! She yelled_

_\- Ah! I didn't know we were in the jungle and that monkeys could jump around like they wanted to!_

_\- Very funny! Said Candy trying to get up_

_He got off his horse and he helped her up._

_\- I'm going to be on my way then, said Candy_

_\- Wait! You're not going to the white party?_

_\- Eliza's white party? She invited me because, I'm her best friend?_

_\- Of course she didn't invite you! Then I won't go either…_

_\- You don't have to do that…_

_\- I was going there to see you, Gidget…_

_\- Oh…, said Candy smiling_

_\- Come with me on my horse…_

_\- No thank you, I would rather walk!_

_\- Since we're going to the same place…_

_\- I don't really like horses…_

_He remembered the incident in college when she fell on the stairs… Anthony… Horses reminded her of her dear Anthony who died in front of her in that horrible accident…_

_\- Candy, he said, you have to face reality… horses are not mean_

_\- Anthony died because of a horse_

_\- Something pushed the horse to react…_

_\- There was a trap on its foot…, said Candy in tears_

_\- It was because of the trap! Come with me, Candy! Trust me…_

_She looked at him, she trusted him, why not? She went on the horse, the white horse… For some strange reason a song from her childhood came to her mind.  
"I will ride my white horse, when she comes! Whoa ha!  
She smiled and they were on their way. Terry decided to go for a ride before going back to the castle. Candy tried not to think about it, but the memories of that day were catching up with her. Anthony, the horse, the ride._

_\- You said you saw me near your orphanage? It couldn't have been me! I was too young…_

_\- As a matter of fact, the ages doesn't match… maybe I imagined you, all those years ago?_

_\- It's possible, said Anthony but I think that I have an explanation… it's…_

_But at that moment, his horse stepped on the trap, and went kicking and bucking…and poor Anthony was thrown off in a deadly fall… he died on the spot._

_\- NO TERRY! STOP! PLEASE! PLEASE!_

_\- CANDY, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT! NOR THE HORSE'S FAULT! I'M SORRY ANTHONY DIED BUT YOU HAVE TO FACE IT! LIFE GOES ON!_

_Candy didn't reply… Yes, life went on… It did continue at the May Festival, didn't it? But it was the first step… this was the sequel… horses were not mean, but in her mind, they were demons who took her adorable Anthony… She stopped being tense and she let herself go against Terry… They went back to the castle._

_\- Life goes on, Candy, let's look at the future, the past will not come back_

_\- Oh Terry, I know. I made the decision at the May Festival… but I realise that I also have to get cured from my fear of horses… thank you…_

_They went back, they were in front of the gate._

_\- Thank you too, for forcing me to talk to my mother…_

_\- Is everything all right?_

_\- Everything is perfect… we can talk about the future…_

_\- You were serious about Gretna Green?_

_\- Dead serious…_

_\- But they say your father has a fiancée for you he's keeping_

_\- But I'm making the choice, not my father… Let's go to Gretna Green._

_\- On a whim?_

_\- Well, if I'm already married, he can't force me to marry the fiancée he's keeping for me… You're the one that I love Gidget!_

_\- I love you too, Moondoggie!_

_\- Candice, will you marry me?_

_\- Yes! She said smiling_

_She was sitting in front of him on the horse. She turned around and they kissed… Then they left together for Gretna Green…_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Draw me a ball**_

_**Chapter 14  
"On a whim…"**_

Candy came back to reality.

\- Annie, I have to get ready for my date…

\- All right, say hello to Terry for me.

\- All right.

When Candy hung up, she call the Andrew's right hand man that Archie had put to her disposal.

\- Miss Andre, how are your research going?

\- Very slowly, but it looks like I'm going to be staying here longer than I thought…

\- Don't worry for the hotel bill, Mr. Cornwell took care of it…

\- Of course he took care of it, said Candy, he doesn't listen to what I tell him!

\- Miss Andrew?

Well, it wasn't this man's problem. On the other hand, Candy was telling herself that the Andrew owed her much more than that! Even if she could pay her own bills…

\- I wanted to rent an apartment or a house, because, it looks like I'm going to be staying longer in London, than I expected…

\- The Andrew family has properties in the city of London and the surroundings…

\- Yes, but I would like to rent my own apartment, without the Andrew family…

The man looked at her.

\- All right, I'm going to look for a list of apartment and house for rent…

\- Thank you, Mr. Hanson

Her cellphone rang.

\- Hello?

\- Gidget? Hi!

\- Hi, Moondoggie, she said smiling

\- How are you?

\- I'm fine…

\- What's new? What are you doing today?

\- Well, I was thinking about my stay in London that was getting longer, that I could rent an apartment or a house, while I'm still doing my research…

\- Well, well, well, said Terry smiling, you want to rent an apartment or a house?

\- That's what I said…

\- That's music to my ears!

\- No kidding!

\- But your adoptive family has lots of properties, they can put one at your disposal

\- Euh yes, but I would like to manage on my own, I can afford it…

\- I don't disagree, that you can afford it… but I wanted to offer you something

\- You? You've got appartments for rent?

\- My father also has lots of properties in London and the surroundings…

\- Your father…

\- I know that for you, he's a monster…

\- Humm, whatever gave you that idea?

When the duke had discovered that Terry had married a young American girl without his permission, he saw red…

\- YOU MARRIED A DIRTY LITTLE AMERICAN GIRL?! YOU IDIOT!

\- FATHER!

\- SHUT UP!  
Candy closed her eyes.

\- I can assure you that my father is not the same man, He got wiser with age…

\- Really? How come?

\- Well, I told you that I have young ward under m y protection, right?

\- Yes?

\- Well, my father is helping me to officially adopt him…

\- All right, I'm surprised…

\- And he's even taking care of his money with his best investors…

\- Isn't he lucky, the little one, to have the best investors in the world taking care of his money

\- I'm surprised to see that my father likes him and is encouraging me to take care of him…

\- If you say so…

\- Why don't you come for diner tonight? That way you can meet my young ward and see my father again. You'll see how much he's changed

\- Terry…

\- Candy, I want you to meet my young ward…

\- Why?

\- Because, I would like you to be part of our lives, both of our lives!

\- As what? Asked Candy

\- Candy, I would like to continue what we started and that our families interrupted…

\- Terry…

\- What do you say?

\- Terry, I haven't finished what I have to do in London

\- I told you, I was going to help you…

\- If you help me and I find what I want, we'll continue this conversation.

\- All right Gidget. I'll see you tonight? You haven't answered me yet…

\- A diner invitation at the Grandchester's castle? All right. I'll see you tonight!

\- See you tonight, Gidget! Said Terry.

He hung up his phone. Joshua came into the room.

\- Did you finish your homework?

\- Yes, Terry. Can you continue your story now? It's really exciting!

\- All right… you're going to meet her

\- When?

\- How about tonight? I invited her for diner…

\- The queen is coming here?

\- Stop it! Said Terry smiling

\- She is the woman you love, right?

\- Yes…

\- Well, for me, she's the queen!

\- Whatever! Said Terry smiling

\- The sequel?

Candy, on her side was in her hotel room looking up addresses Mr. Hanson had sent her… She couldn't help going back to the time back in the days…

_Eliza was wearing her beautiful white dress, she was imagining herself Terrence Grandchester's wife . She didn't invite Candy, she will get all Terrence's attention… She couldn't wait for him to get there. She had sent the invitation by special messenger to make sure he got it in person._

_Annie and Patty arrived, all dressed in white too. Eliza didn't want to invite them, because they were Candy's friends, but just to get on her nerves, she invited just her friends and not her! Candy must've been really depressed all alone! She looked at Candy's friends with their boyfriends, Alistair and Archibald. But where the heck was Terry? He was probably on his way! He absolutely had to come!_

_\- But where is Terry? Said Eliza angry._

_Annie and Patty looked at each other and the two Cornwell brothers looked at them._

_\- Girls, said Alistair whispering so that Eliza doesn't hear them, what's going on?_

_\- What? Said Annie_

_\- Where's Terry? Asked Archie_

_\- How would we know? Said Patty_

_\- Where's Candy? Asked Archie, she's stopping Terry from coming, right?  
Annie couldn't help feeling a little jealous. But Candy was with Terry… and she was preventing her boyfriend from coming to another girl's party… who wanted to steal him away from her…_

_\- Well Candy is walking around in the woods, she wasn't invited, said Annie_

_\- In the woods? Said Alistair_

_\- You want to tell me that she's going to stop Terry from coming to the white party? Said Archie_

_\- She was not invited, said Patty, who knows what she's going to do to distract herself_

_\- Oh my God! Said Alistair, she's going to stop him from coming!_

_\- We don't know what you're talking about, said Annie_

_Eliza approached their group and they stopped talking._

_\- Well, well, well! The sudden silence, said Eliza, what are you plotting?_

_\- But nothing Eliza, said Archie_

_\- How's the white party, Eliza? Asked Alistair_

_\- Well, the guest of honour is still not there! Said Eliza angry_

_and Patty didn't dare look at Eliza, which was a big mistake, because the latter started suspecting something…_

_\- It stinks in here,…. Said Eliza mean_

_\- Eliza, said Archie_

_\- It stinks like a plot by that horrible orphan, Candy!_

_\- You didn't invite her, said Alistair, why are you calling her names?_

_\- Because I bet she told Terry not to come to my party!_

_\- Maybe you should've invited her,t hat way Terry would've come and you would've seen him! Said Archie_

_\- Yeah Eliza, said her brother, he would've come just to be with her!_

_\- And not you don't have a guest of honor, said Archie please, that should teach you a lesson!_

_\- All this because of that dirty little orphans girls! Said Eliza, I'm going to go see what's keeping Terry. If it's that dirty little orphan!_

_Annie of course, felt bad, for also being a orphaned adopted child. Eliza got out of the castle to go look for Terry. Patricia decided to create a diversion._

_Annie, can you play something on the piano for us?_

_\- What? Said Annie_

_\- Yes, said Archie, I can play with you…_

_She looked at Archie. She thought about their first meeting when he had helped her and they had a wonderful four hands. She went to sit at the piano with Archie and they started playing the piano.  
Eliza went to the Grandchester castle and she knocked and nobody came to open the door for a moment. Then, the door opened and a maid was looking at Eliza._

_\- Yes?_

_\- I would like to see Mr. Terrence_

_\- He's not here._

_\- What do you mean, he's not here?_

_\- He's not here, that's all!_

_\- He did get my invitation,right? I sent it by messenger_

_\- Yes, Miss._

_\- So he must be on his way._

_\- Certainly, Miss. Good bye._

_The main closed the door. The thunder was rumbling announcing a nearby storm. It was time for her to go back to the castle, it was raining hard and there was lightning and thunders too. So she got home soaking wet, angry, because her guest of honour was still a no show. She found Annie still playing the piano with Archie._

_\- Terry is still not here! The more time passes the more I think it's because of Candy! What does he sees I that rag girl?_

_\- Eliza, said Alistair, you didn't invite her, she respected your wishes and you're still not happy?_

_\- No! Because she stopped Terry from coming! I'm sure of it!_

_\- Belive whatever you want, said Alistair, the don of the duke, stood you up, because he didn't want to be here, that's all!_

_\- Shut up! Said Eliza angry_

_Annie and Archie continued playing the piano. Annie was glad…_

_"Good job, Candy!" she said to herself._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Candy and Terry had taken the train together to go to Gretna Green… Terry was all dressed in white, since he was thinking of going to Eliza's party… When the train finally arrived at Gretna Green, Candy's heart was racing. They went together to the boutique to buy a white dress and then they went to the office where marriage were celebrated, it was inside a cottage, a black and white one, it was beautiful. They got in and they filled out all the necessary paperwork…_

_They were in front of the civil officer… and it was the time for their vows… they had chosen a religious service with biblical verses._

_\- Candice, you're the bone of my bones, the flesh of my flesh. I love you with all my heart and I will love you forever. Rise up, my friend, come to me my pretty one. My dove curled up on a rock, hidden on the cliff, Show me your face, let me hear your voice; because your voice is soft and your face is beautiful._

_\- Candice, your turn._

_\- All night, I looked for the one my heart loves. Lying down on my be, I looked and I didn;'t find him! I have to get up and run in the city and I want to looke the one my heart loves… I looked for him and I couldn't find him! I saw some guards in the city; "Have you seen the one that my heart loves?" I barely passed them, that I found the one my heart loves. I took him and I will not let him go. 'Let my name be engraved in your heart, let it be marked on your arm. Because love is stronger than death, the passion is implacable like abyss. Its flames are burning flames a divine fire! The torrents can't extinguish love, the rivers will not take them away._

_\- By the power invested in me, I now declare you, husband and wife. You may kiss your wife for the first time._

_Terry smiled and he leaned to take the delicate lips of his wife and kissed her fierily.  
They decided to risk it all…_

_\- You want to spend the night here? Asked terry_

_\- What about school_

_\- Well school will still be there tomorrow…_

_\- ok, my friends are going to cover for me… I hope._

_\- It's our wedding night…_

_\- The reason for which we did all this…_

_\- All right… congratulations, Master Grandchester_

_\- Congratulations, Mrs. Grandchester._

_Terry had rented the bridal suite for him and his new wife. It was beautiful and luxurious. They brough them diner in the room a real king's feast for the newlyweds… They ate in the general joy and they got ready for the night… Terry had bought lingerie for her… Well our young lovers took advantage of their wedding night , without worrying about the consequences of their actions. They will have time to think about that later, right?_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Annie and Patty went back to school and they found the room empty._

_\- But where is Candy? Said Patty_

_\- I have no idea, said Annie, but if I have to guess, I'll say she's with Terry…_

_\- You think she listened to me? Said patty_

_\- About what?_

_\- That she took their relationship to another level?_

_\- Euh, I have no idea, said Annie._

_\- Where is she?_

_\- With Terry…_

_\- We will have to cover for her…_

_\- No problem…_

_The two friends were happy Eliza was not part of the summer school. She would've made things difficult for them… They were able to find some excuses to explain Candy's absence in school and at diner time…_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Draw me a ball**_

_**Chapter 15  
"Back to school"**_

_It was back to school at the Royal College of St. Paul. Candy had come back in the afternoon… Fortunately, it was the end of the summer vacations and the nuns had let them be for a little bit, allowing the girls to have fun, so they were looking at them from afar._

_\- Candy! Said Annie, finally! Here you are! Where were you?_

_\- With Terry…, said Candy_

_\- No kidding, said Patty, we guessed that much!_

_\- All night? Said Annie_

_\- All night, said Candy_

_\- Oh my God, Candy!_

_\- I know what I'm doing Annie. Everything is fine._

_\- If you say so…_

_\- How was the white party?_

_\- Oh my God! Eliza went ballistic when she realised that Terry had stood her up!_

_\- She blamed you! Said Annie_

_\- The dirty little orphan, said Candy smiling_

_\- She attacked Annie, said Patty_

_\- Oh non, said Candy_

_\- But Archie and I had a four hand at the piano…_

_\- A four hands? With Archie? Said Candy, I wished I had seen that! You must've been in seventh heaven!_

_\- Higher if that's even possible! Said Annie smiling_

_\- The summer holidays are over, said Annie, I liked those Scottish vacations_

_\- Me too, said Patty_

_\- And what about me! Said Candy, thank you Scotland for these wonderful vacations!_

_Candy hadn't seen Terry before they left Scotland. They were going to see each other in school… The trip on the train was long, since she wasn't with Terry. She was really eager to see hima gain. Back in St. Paul, Candy had the impression that it was a prison. But Terry was in that jail too… She was wondering when he would be back._

_She was walking on the pretend Pony Hill and she arrived near a tree and she saw a soccer ball. She took the ball with her feet and she started hitting it in the air, she was very skilled, the ball didn't touch the ground, it was in the air and Candy was hitting it with her feet, smiling…That's how Terry found her and he smiled while approaching her. She saw him and she smiled without loosing her touch, she sent the ball to him and he received it and they played for a while until the ball ended up falling on the grass!_

_\- It's your fault ! Said Candy laughing_

_\- No, it's yours, Gidget!_

_\- Of course! Master the arrogant! You had to come and ruin my game!_

_\- A very impressive game by the way! It deserves a reward._

_\- Really? What kind of reward do you have for your wife?_

_He put his hand in the pocket of his pants and he too k out a nice big lollypop, it was red and round._

_\- Oh a Candy! That's so nice of you! She said taking it_

_\- I like the pun, said Terry_

_\- No kidding…_

_\- And I would like to taste it too…_

_She sat down on the grass and she took off the wrap on the candy and she started licking it with appetite_

_\- It's delicious_

_\- May I taste it too?_

_\- Of course, Moondoggie! With pleasure!_

_And that's what he did. He licked the candy on his side of the mouth and Candy closed her eyes, licking it on her side._

_Eliza who was spying on Candy from the start, had her heart exploded when Terry arrived , what they have done had shred her heart… But the thing that bothered her the most was not the fact that they were eating a candy together, but because Candy had said "What kind of reward he had for his wife… She probably heard her wrong… She couldn't continue looking at them and she left…_

_Later, after school, she knew that Terry loved to horse ride in the afternoon. He wanted to go get Candy to ride with her, since she was no longer afraid of horses… But he had to stop suddenly because Eliza just materialized in front of him. The poor Sheila was afraid and Terry had to calm her down for a while._

_\- Are you out of your mind? Do you want to get squish or something?_

_\- Don't apologize or anything for not coming to my white party that day, I was giving in your honor…_

_\- I had a previous engagement that day and I couldn't come._

_\- I wanted to celebrate the fact that you had saved my life_

_\- Especially since you were in no danger at all! You can swim!_

_\- I was going to drown! Even if you don't want to believe it! Anywho, I just wanted to tell you that I saw you with Candy…_

_\- Really?_

_\- And I wanted to let you know that the girl is a thief. When she lived with us back in America, she was garding the horses and she stole some jewels from my mother and as an Andrew family member, it would be ill advised for you to be seen in her company…_

_\- Really? Well, can you give a message to Candy from me? Tell her that the son of the duke of Grandchester smokes like a chimney, drinks like an Irishman and doesn't have a good reputation and that I could ruin hers._

_\- I was trying to warn you…_

_\- I didn't ask you for anything and I chose my friends on my own, like a big boy!_

_\- Really, but…_

_\- You should look at yourself in the mirror, you'll see the face of someone deform by hatred!_

_\- How dare you? I'm trying to help you!_

_\- With help from people like you, who needs enemies? Now, excuse me, Candy is waiting for me, we're going for a horse ride!_

_\- Oh!_

_Terry and Sheila left and Eliza had the badluck of seeing Candy get on the horse and laughing together. NO! She was going to pay for that! She had to find out where they were hiding, even if it was the last thing she was going to do in this world._

_On the horse, Candy was wondering where they were going…_

_\- It's a surprise, he said_

_\- We're getting out of the school, because, this is the limit…_

_\- Well, you'll see very soon…_

_Candy had to admit that horseback riding inside London was impressing, with all the cars, the passersby… He took her to h a house not too far from Hyde Park. They got off the horse, then Terry brought her to the back of the house. A middle aged lady opened the door for them._

_\- Master Terrence_

_\- Hello Camilla…_

_\- Your house is ready, Master Terrence_

_\- Thank you… let e introduce you to Candice, my wife_

_\- Pleased to meet you, said Camilla_

_\- Madam, said Candy_

_They got inside the house. The house had a kitchen, a bedroom… Camilla was the maid._

_\- It's nice, said Candy_

_\- It's one of our properties, we might as well take advantage, don't you think so?_

_\- All right…_

_They were in the living room where there was a big white piano._

_\- Wow! Said Candy, it's beautiful_

_\- Can you play? Asked Terry_

_\- No, but I bet you can play, right?_

_\- Why do you say that?_

_\- Because rich people like to teach their children how to play the piano, so that they can entertain their guests…_

_Terry burst out laughing._

_\- As a matter of fact, how do you know that, if you don't know how to play?_

_\- Well, that's how Annie and Archie met… she had to play the piano during a reception and she was afraid and Archie helped her out…_

_\- All right… he has more in common with her…_

_\- What do you mean?_

_\- That he has a crush on you, but he really has more in common with your shy friend…_

_\- Because they played the piano together?_

_\- Well, he saved her when she was afraid, it created links…_

_\- He was her saviour…_

_\- Yes…_

_\- That's all? Said Candy_

_\- Your cousin, the dandy loves fashion_

_\- Like Annie_

_\- He's got the perfect girl for him! Good for him!_

_\- You're happy because of that, right?_

_\- What? I also have the girl I want…_

_Candy smiled._

_\- You want me to give you piano lessons?_

_\- Are we jealous of the dandy and his piano knowledge._

_\- I would also like to play the piano with you…_

_\- And, you're going to be patient and teach me?_

_\- I will be as patient as an angel… You're going to learn fas and before you know it, we're going to be doing a four hands together!_

_\- All right, Moondoggie , I want you to teach me…_

_\- Great! He said pulling her to him, now can we go to the bedroom?_

_\- All right, she said laughing_

_He took her upstairs in the bedroom where they spend good times together…_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was at the rental agency that Hanson had given her with the list of properties for rental…

\- Do you know what you're looking for?

\- Well, I intend to live there with my son…

\- How old is he? Are you going to need to have schools near by?

\- Schools? Said Candy

\- Unless, it's not important for you, if you want to send your son to boarding school…

\- Boarding school?

\- Yes, there's Saint Paul College, which is not very far from some of the addresses on your list

\- The Royal College of Saint Paul?

\- Yes, do you know it?

\- Euh, yes, said Candy, I went there when I was a teen

\- So you know that it has an excellent reputation?

\- Yes, I know that. But no, no boarding school. I would like to spend the maximum time with my son… so a school in the area, would be perfect.

\- Very well, you told us what you need, we're going to take care of it and contact you as soon as we find a house that would suit you.

\- Thank you very much, said Candy standing up to leave the office.

She got out to walk around London for a while. She couldn't help going to Hyde Park, near the house where she lived with Terry when They came back from the summer vacations… Life was beautiful, back then! Before the stampede due to those horrible Leagans! She was sitting in the park when her phone rang, showing that she had just received a text message. It was Terry sending her a text saying:

_**"**__**Gidget, I'm going to send a cab tonight to come and pick you up for dinner, since you don't know my father's castle…"**_

_**"What a delicate attention, Moondoggie. I feel like having diner tonight too and I also don't want to come at the same time… Life is complicated".**_

She didn't really want to see the duke Richard Grandchester again… Their first meeting was far from being charming… she closed her eyes, going back to her memories.

**oOoOoOoOoo**

Terry had just sent a message to Candy on her phone. He had interrupted the story he was telling Joshua…

\- What are you doing? Asked Joshua

\- Well, I told her I was sending a cab to pick her up at her hotel…

\- She can't come on her own?

\- Well, I never brought her here, so she doesn't know this address

\- Ah…

\- I can send her the cab, but I rather pay for it in advance

\- You really want to make sure she comes tonight, right?

\- I want you to meet her…

\- Hum hum, what's the catch?

\- What do you mean?

\- What aren't you telling me?

\- That if she had the opportunity not to come, she would chose it…

\- She doesn't know me, so it must be you father… tell me the rest of your story…

Terry complied.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Eliza became obsessed with the couple Candy and Terry… She continued spying on them but she couldn't find the proof she needed to ruin them… she had to beg her brother to help her follow Candy and Terry during their outings…_

_\- Come on, Eliza, why follow them? We are allowed to get out of the school_

_\- Something is up, I'm telling you!_

_\- What? They're inseparable? So what?_

_\- He's the son of a duke, what does he sees in this stable girl?_

_\- You really want me to answer that? Said her brother_

_\- Oh no! Not you too!_

_\- Yes, me too! And because of you, I will never have the chance to be with her!_

_\- Then, let' s ruin her thing with Terry_

_\- How?_

_\- Why if we tell the duke?_

_\- We need proof…_

_\- That's what I'm trying to get! And you're going to help me !_

_The two brats ended up finding out what was happening, that the young couple was living in a house and that they were married…_

_\- Married? Said Eliza, they're married? I bet you anything that the duke doesn't know…_

_\- And the rumours say that Terrence is engaged to be marrid to the daughter of another duke, Lizzie Barrington…_

_\- That misalliance with a stable girl is going to drive him nuts!_

_\- And the great aunt Elroy is coming soon to see us, said Neil_

_\- Well, she's going to get some news about the stable girl…_

_The brats were very patients. The great aunt Elroy came to London to see them on a 5th Sunday, they had the opportunity to poison her mind with Candy's indecent behaviour._

_\- Thankyou for the present, aunt Elroy, said Archie, but you didn't bring anything for Candy? She part of the family…_

_\- With her indecent behaviour? I think that she doesn'deserve a present, said Eliza_

_\- What are you saying, Eliza? Asked the old woman_

_\- Well, she's always around this boy at school!_

_\- What boy? Said the great aunt_

_\- He's the son of a duke, said Alistair_

_\- Who already has a fiancée, said Daniel_

_\- What? Said Archie, you can't know that for sure!_

_\- It's only rumours, said Alistair_

_\- Great aunt, the Grandchester are a very influencial family, having Candy ruin the arranged marriage with the daughter of another duke, a scandal!_

_\- What do you know, Eliza? Said the great aunt._

_\- What I know? That Candy got married with the son of the duke of Grandchester and that he doesn't know ! Image what scandal that's going to be for the family?_

_\- WHAT?! Said everybody except Daniel_

_\- You're lying! Said Archie_

_\- Don't believe me, I can show you where they live… she said happy_

_\- That young girl only bring us problems! She had Anthony killed…_

_\- It was an accident, great aunt, said Alistair_

_\- And now, she's seeking problems with the duke of Grandchester ! A scandal!_

_\- If that's the truth, said Archie, I don't believe a world coming out from Eliza's mouth!_

_\- Archie, said Eliza, pretending to be outraged, I'm shocked with your hurtful words! But Daniel and I followed her to an address near Hyde park in London and we asked around, they told us that a young couple of newlyweds lived there… and that was the house where Candy went with Terry!_

_\- I don't believe you, said Archibald_

_\- Well, we can go and see! Said Neil_

_\- We have to let the duke know first, said Eliza_

_\- Oh my God! Said The great aunt, that girl is going to drive me crazy_

_\- Imagine the scandal, great aunt, the duke of Grandchester can cause us a lot of trouble! Said Daniel maliciously._

_\- That orphan is bird of badluck! Said the great aunt, first Anthony…_

_\- It was an accident! Said Archie._

_\- Mr. Georges! Said the great aunt._

_The family right hand man who had come to London with the great aunt during her trip, arrived in the room._

_\- Yes, Mme Elroy? He said._

_\- Do you know where the duke of Grandchester lives?_

_\- Yes, Madam._

_\- You have to take us there, we have to let him know of a grave situation…_


	16. Chapter 16

_**DRAW ME A BALL**_

_**Chapter 16  
"The stampede"**_

It was dinner time. Candy had stopped her trip down memory lane, so she could get ready to go to the Grandchester castle and have dinner with them. She didn't really feel like seeing Terry's father again, giving their first meeting was far from being happy, it was the least we could've said on the subject…

Terry, on his side, continued telling his story to Joshua, while they were getting ready for the dinner…

\- It was a Sunday…, said Terry, we were at our place and we were having fun on the piano…

\- You were having fun? I thought you were teaching her how to play the piano…

\- That didn't mean that we didn't have fun while I taught her…

\- "Learning while playing" sounds like something an early educator would say…

\- What? They were right! Children learn better when they're playing…

\- As a matter of fact, because I like soccer, I learned better while I played, said Joshua

\- You see?

\- Continue your story please? Said Joshua

\- Oh yeah, we were at our place having fun… when we heard knocking on the door…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Candy and terry were in their house playing on the piano. Candy was a fast learner with Terry as a teacher, they would spend some time together and it was priceless. They loved beig together, they were joking, kissing and they were also having a lot of pleasure, during their free time.  
Terry had taught an easy piece to Candy, it was a very popular melory called "Heart and soul", it was easy and they were able to have a four hands together…_

_Someone was ringing and knocking at their door with insistence… interrupting their tender kisses._

_\- The maid is not there? Said Candy_

_\- She doesn't like it when people insist like that… she must be taking her sweet time to answer the door…_

_\- All right, said Candy, I'm wondering who could be ringing the door that way…_

_The ringing stopped at last and voices were heard, Terry was startled…_

_\- Oh no, he said_

_\- What ? What's going on?_

_\- My father…_

_\- Oh my God! Said Candy, what do we do?_

_Terry didn't get the time to reply, the duke came in the living room followed by the great aunt Elroy, Mr. Georges, the Leagan brats and their two cousins; Alistair and Archibald…_

_\- SO, THIS IS THE WAY YOU WASTE THE FAMILY FORTUNE? Said the duke_

_\- Father, it's my money, I can do whatever I want with it…_

_\- You can throw your royal oats, of course! But they told me you got married…_

_\- I wanted to do the right thing in order…_

_\- in order? Because you were born in "order"?_

_\- Exactly! Yelled Terry, I didn't want to do like you! I love her…_

_\- YOU MARRIED A DIRTY LITTLE AMERICAN GIRL? YOU IDIOT!_

_\- FATHER!_

_\- SHUT UP!_

_\- I LOVE HER!_

_\- I don't care if you love her, you're going to end this marriage immediately!_

_\- NO!_

_\- Otherwise, I'm going to ruin her adoptive family and you know I can do it!_

_\- NO! Said Candy, talking for the first time, I'm begging you, Your grace, don't panelise the Andrew family, we're going to put an end to our union…_

_\- Candy, said Terry, no, I love you! I don't want to lose you!_

_\- There is no way you're staying married to a dirty little American girl, when you have a fiancée of noble blood!_

_\- I don't care! Yelled Terry_

_\- You could've have fun with her said the duke, you didn't need to marry her…_

_\- I wanted to respect her, said Terry, That's probably something you don't know about isn't it?_

_\- You're probably talking about your dear mum! She wrote me that she wanted to come here and stay near you…_

_\- Candy made me understand that I was lucky to have a mother who wanted me in her life…_

_\- She's the one responsible for your mother's presence in our lives?_

_\- No, you're the one responsible for that, your grace! Said Terry angry, leave Candy alone!_

_\- How can you listen to a poor little orphan who doesn't have any parents? I thought you were smarter than that!_

_\- That's because I've never had parents that I know the value, Your grace. My parent didn't want me, even if I don't show it, I really missed them a lot… I would like to start my own family with your son…_

_\- Well, you've knocked on the wrong door, Miss orphan! There is no way my royal blood son is going to stay married to a dirty little American orphan like you! You're ending this farce, or the Andrew family is going to pay for it and I've got lots of connections, I can assure you!_

_\- No need to threaten me, said Candy in tears, we're going to end our marriage…_

_\- Candy! Said Terry sorry, NO! I love you!_

_\- Terry, I love you too my love, but I can't leave the Andrew family suffer for my actions…_

_\- As a matter of fact, said the great aunt who hadn't said a word until then, you're just bird of badluck,you killed my Anthony… in your place, I would keep my son on a leach, Your grace, that girl is a bird of badluck! A child of badluck! Misfortune follows her everywhere! Her actions might cost us our fortune! Child of badluck! You had to get into trouble again, of course! You tried to get into the duke' s family, his royal family… what a scandal and what a shame! An orphan!_

_\- Candy was adopted by the great aunt William, said Alistair, she has an adoptive family!_

_\- We don't know where she comes from, said Eliza, it would be a scandal in the high society, we could repair it with me!_

_"Incredible! Said Candy, she wants to take advantage of the situation to get Terry for herself!"_

_The duke gave Eliza the look._

_\- NOT ON YOU LIFE! Said Terry! Are you out of your mind?_

_\- If you don't want me to ruin you business and your family, you're going to take you dirty little orphan and get out of her and I hope I don't hear from you ever again! Yelled the duke_

_\- But…, started Eliza_

_\- That's enough Eliza! Don't make things worse, let's go! Candy, you little slut, you managed to do it with you behind one more time!_

_\- Madam, said Terry, I can assure you that she was pure!_

_\- Terry, please, don't stoop to their level and reply to them, said Candy angry_

_\- The Royal College of St. Paul does everything I want, your children won't be allowed to study there anymore!_

_\- FATHER! Said Terry_

_\- You should've thought about that before, you're ruining it for everybody!_

_\- Let's get out of here! Said the great aunt, we're leaving England right away…_

_\- But great aunt, said Daniel, but…_

_\- You can't stay in College no more because of this bird of badluck! Said the old woman, that's humiliating enough as it is! Let's get out of here!_

_Candy looked at Terry sorry._

_\- Candy!_

_\- Terry!_

_He ran to kiss her, whichhe did for a while until his father pulled him off of her!_

_\- Terrence, that's enough!_

_\- She's my wife! Yelled Terry, NO!_

_\- Not for long, said the duke_

_\- Candy, NO! Said Terry_

_\- Goodbye Terry, said Candy crying_

_\- NO! Said Terry, CANDY! Father, I'll do whatever you want….I'm begging you!_

_\- You should be happy that I'm letting them go without doing any damages to their family company… enough Terrence!_

_Candy had to leave heartbroken. The Cornwell Brother were with her to console her… almost pulling her by force… The great aunt, Daniel and Eliza got out of the house. Mr. Georges stayed with the duke to make sure the company wouldn't suffer any damages…_

_They were all at the Andrew castle in London. Candy was locked in her room, she didn't have the right to go outside. She spent her time crying anyway, she was crying so much, she had a headache… at one point, she even thought about running away, not to find Terry, but just to disappear…_

_\- Candy, said Alistair, it's going to be ok, it's going to pass…_

_\- I know, only the world of God doesn't pass…_

_They laughed together._

_\- You're thinking about running away, aren't you?_

_\- No kidding…_

_\- You're still a minor, Candy, you can wait until you're 18, that way you won't be forced to come back in the family or being a ward of the state…_

_\- I still can't believe what happened… how? Asked Candy_

_\- Daniel and Eliza, followed you…_

_\- Of course, they have nothing better to do with their lives, said Candy_

_\- Candy, said Archie coming in the room, you married Grandchester? What went through your mind?_

_\- We wanted to be together, in order, said Candy sadly,if in the end of our studies we still wanted to be together…_

_\- Oh Candy! Said Archie_

_\- We wanted to be in order before God, said Candy, we didn't want to fornicate in sin!_

_\- That's what everybody does! Said Archie_

_\- Well, I'm not everybody, sorry. I'm old fashioned… my lock will not be for all the "keys"_

_\- What are you talking about? Said Archie_

_\- You know, said Alistair, that joke with God who just created the woman…_

_\- You're not possible, Candy!_

_\- She has values, said Alistair, I think it's cool_

_\- Ok, I'm going to go call Annie, said Archie_

_\- And me Patty, said Alistair_

_\- I'm really sorry guys, said Candy_

_\- It's not y our fault Candy, said Alistair, it's Eliza and Daniel's fault, who always have to find something to ruin your life! But this time around, they ruined it for everybody!_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy finish getting ready and a phone call from the hotel reception let her know that her cab was there. It was time to go to the Grandchester castle for the family dinner that could be the beginning of something with Terry and her protégé and when they were going to find their son… This time around, the duke was not going to intimidate her. She did everything so she won't be part of the Andrew family anymore, to be independent financially. She was a registered nurse and she had a good life… Even if sometime Archie was taking care of her business despite her protestations… She could find a job in England with the recommendation of st. Joan's hospital in Chicago… Bu she had to find her son first and find out his plans, if he wanted to stay in England and play soccer or if he wanted to go back to America with her… But what about Terry? He seemed to want them to get back together… With his father, did he really change? Could she dream of a life with Terry and their son? She took her purse and a shawl and she went downstairs to take the cab that was waiting for her in front of the hotel… She want going to see if she could make her life with Terry… and Terry was supposed to help her find their son, she had to tell him the truth tonight!

Terry and Joshua were ready for the dinner when Edward, Terry's brother arrived to ask Joshua a service.

\- Oh Joshua, I need your help with something, said Eddie

\- What's going on?

\- I have to go see this girl for her birthday, but I forgot to buy her a present

\- Great Edward! Said Joshua, you full of attention, you know that?

\- I kept pushing it until the last moment…

\- I invited Candy for dinner and she's coming to meet you, said Terry, the cab already went to pick her up…

\- I'm going to be really fast, said Joshua, you start without me, se has to meet the duke also, right?

\- I was hoping she would see you first and she might soften her reunion with my father

\- You wanted me to be a buffer zone, said Joshua

\- In a way…

\- Everything is going to be fine Terry, you're worrying way too much…

\- You heard the story I told you, didn't you?

\- But I still say to be optimistic… the duke you're describing, I don't know him at all, this one is very nice

\- Go fast, with Edward and don't last too long! You have to meet Candy…

Joshua and Edward left with the drive to run that errand a little improvised…

The trip to the Grandchester castle was kind of long, the city of London was really big and the Grandchester castle was at least an hour away from downtown London… Candy looked at the city during her tip. She was imagiing a thousand an d one ways to meet the duke who had been so awful with her, he was her father in law… After what seemed like an eternity, the Grandchester castle was visible, she saw the yellow flowrs, daffodifs… it was beautiful…

The cab stopped at the entrance of the castle just in front of the door, The taximan came ou to open the door for Candy. She took a deep breath and she got out of the cab and ran the very big door. A little while happened then the door opened and a butler appeared.

\- Good evening, said Candy, I'm Candice White and I'm invited for dinner

\- Yes, Miss White, said the butler, come in, please. They're waiting for you…

They went inside and they were at the entrance of the castle, they walked to one of the many living rooms …They one the went in was modern with a big white tail piano… And Candy couldn't help thinking about the last day with Terry when they did their four hands just before the stampede… Terry stood up smiling. He knew what she was thinking about.

\- Candy! Finally! You're here! Said Terry smiling

He hugged her slightly but she seemed a little tense with the duke. He had also stood up from his armchair and came to greet their guest.

\- Good evening, Terry, she said

\- Is everything all right?

\- I've been better, said Candy

\- You have to be optimistic… come and say hello to my father…

\- Do I have to? Whistpered Candy

\- Yes, my darling, said Terry whispering, we're going to start on new bases…

\- All right…

They walked together towards the duke.

\- Father, said Terry, you remember Candy?

The duke wasn't smiling. He was looking at the young woman and the memories he wasn't very found of, came to his mind.

\- Candice, he said, good evening! Welcome to our castle!

\- Thank you, said Candy

\- You seem a little sceptical and I understand you. My behaviour a few years ago was really horrible

\- It left a lot to be desire, you mean, said Candy

Terry laughed. He had always loved Candy's candour… and he didn't know why she made him think about Joshua at that moment…

\- Please, have a seat, Candice, said the duke

Candy went to sit on the couch in white leather that was in the living room. Terry sat down next to her…

\- Candice, said the duke, l want to apologise for the incident that happened years ago. I have to say that Mme Elroy and those two little brats came to tell me what you had done, they did everything to make me angry against Terrence who got married without my consent…and they managed to convince me that you were just an opportunist who was looking for an easy prey, a name and a fortune!

\- I think the words you used were "Dirty little American orphan", said Candy

\- Thank you for that reminder… Let me apologise, Candice. I have changed a lot… It took some time for Terrence to forgive me and for him to finally speak to me again, because, for years, he refused to speak to me. He was doing whatever he wanted, he refused to marry the girl I had for him, by telling me that he was already married and that e still loved his wife… he concentrated onhis football career…

\- Really? Said Candy

\- Yes, said Terry, it made me feel closer to you, said Terry

\- So,I let him do whatever he wanted, but I didn't dare telling him to go and look for you… and tell you that I was wrong to separate you…

\- He was chocking in his pride, said Terry

Candy looked at him. He was joking, but he had been so hurt by this whole situation…

\- I apologise to my son, said the duke and I'm helping him so that he could adopt his young protégé and make a family, the family he shou'd've had if I hadn't separated you…

\- If I understand you correctly, said Candy, you're trying to make it up to him by helping him adopt a young orphan?

\- I treated you really badly, I feel like I have to treat that young boy wlll to make up for it…

\- And the fact that he has his own fortune, is attractive,isn't it? At least you're sure he's not after your money!

\- Are you accepting my apologies Candice? I know Terry loves you for being angry with me for so long! I should've find an understanding with both of you…

Candy looked at the old man. He was older since the last time she saw him, but he was still very attractive for his age… She had come from England to find her son and try to make the family that was taken from them… She had to tell Terry the truth… She also had some excuses to do, didn't she? She looked at Terry, she looked at the duke…

\- Apologies accepted your grace, said Candy

\- Thank you, Candice, said the duke

Terry had a sigh of relief. For a while there, he was mixing the drinks, since he knew their taste, he had giving it to them.

\- That's very good, he said, let's drink to our new start! He said rising his glass… now, you have to meet Joshua…

\- Where is he? Said Candy taking a sip of her glass

\- He's out running a last errand, but he's going to be there soon. He send me a text a few moments ago, said Terry. He's going to be here before dinner

\- All right, said Candy, Terry, I also have also have something to tell you…

\- What is it Gidget? He asked softly

\- Well, I left England almost immediately, without going back to school, our things were sent to us… to be separated from you was hell…

\- It was the same thing for me, said Terry

\- But I didn't think about the consequences of our actions…

\- What consequences? Said Terry looking at her strangely

\- Well…, started Candy

\- Terry? Said Joshua's voice arriving, is she here? Your guest? Is she here?

\- Oh Joshua, said Terry smiling, yes, she's here. Come, I'll introduce you…

The young man was smiling with all his teeth and looking at Candy who seemed stunned and frozen on the spot!

\- Joshua? Joshua Snow? Said Candy

\- Yes, he said

\- I haven't told you his last name, how do you know it? Said Terry.

\- You had him all this time? Said Candy

\- Candy… what's going on?

\- I can't believe I trusted you and your father!

\- Candy, I don't understand what are you saying?

\- It was a ploy, all this? Said Candy disoriented

\- A ploy for what? Asked Terry

\- TO STEAL MY SON! Yelled Candy


	17. Chapter 17

_**DRAW ME A BALL**_

_**Chapter 17  
"An expected surprise"**_

In the Grandchester's big living room, there was a silence. Terry didn't understand anything, Joshua either. The duke seemed to be the only one to keep his calm… What was going on?

\- Candy? Said Terry surprised, what are you saying?

\- My son! Said Candy angry

\- Who? Joshua? Said Terry, he's your son?

\- Like you didn't know! Said Candy, what is he doing here?!

\- I told you he was the young ward I took under my wing, said Terry, he's in the national team!

\- Of football? Said Candy stunned

\- Yes, I'm the coach, remember? Said Terry

\- But how…?

\- Well, Joshua is young, I wanted to keep an eye on him and I didn't want him to fall into debauchery…

\- Like him, in fact, said the duke ironically

\- He got married! Protested Joshua.

\- Oh, you told him about your life? Said the duke

\- Yes, said Terry, he wanted to know after your insinuations! Candy, we're waiting for your explanations…

Candy looked at Joshua fascinated… Terry looked at her and he looked at Joshua and he finally said:

\- Let me introduce you to one another . Candy, this is Joshua Snow, apparently, you already know his name. Joshua, this is Candice White Andrew, the woman I love…

Candy had stood up and she had approached Joshua. He was in front of her, finally and she felt all kind of attraction towards him, the voice of blood! She jumped to his neck and started wiping loud.

\- It's really you! You're here? In front of me! You're here! Oh thank you God! Thank you!

Joshua didn't know what to do, aside from hugging her back and he felt all this love coming from Candy! He let her cry for a while and when she finally stopped…

\- I'm sorry, she said, I hope I didn't scare you…

\- No, no, I'm just a little surprised, that's all, said Joshua.

\- And you're allowed to have explanations, said Candy, let's go and sit down…

They went to sit on the couch, putting Candy in the middle. The duke hadn't moved from his armchair.

\- I came to see you, Terry, to ask for your help in me research and to tell you what happened when I got back…

\- I told you, I was going to help you, said Terry

\- But I didn't expect to find Joshua here…

\- You said he was your son?

\- Yes…. Think about it Terry, said Candy

He looked at her with big eyes. He looked at Joshua, he remembered his birthdate… He was wondering why he thought about Candy when he looked at Joshua, the gestures…

\- Oh my God! Said Terry, he's also my son?!

\- Yes, said Candy sadly

\- WHAT?! Said Joshua looking at both of them and standing up

\- Joshua, said Candy

\- I didn't know, said Terry looking at him, Joshua…

Joshua didn't know what to do, he wanted to get out of there. Terry stood up and hugged him hard

\- Oh my God! Said Terry, oh my God! You're my son! My son!

The young boy didn't really realised what was happening to him… his mentor, his coach was his…. Father? Terry let go of him when he saw he was stunned by what was happening and he was not reacted.

\- Joshua? Said Terry

The duke also stood up…

\- Joshua, he said

The latter turned around and looked at the duke.

\- If this is all true, that makes you my…. Grand father? He said moved

\- Calm down, I know this is a lot all at once, but let's listen to your mom's story, said the duke

\- You knew who I was, how? Said Joshua to Candy

\- I'm going to explain it to you, said Candy, sit down, please

The duke approached him and he hugged him with love and Joshua hugged him back. Then Joshua went to sit next to Candy on the couch, the father and the mother, each took an arm of their son…

\- Are you ok, Candy? Said Terry

She looked at him with love and she loved the way he looked after her.

\- It's going to be fine, Terry, she said softly, looks like you told him our story too, where did you stop?

\- When you left England...

\- After the stampede, said Candy, that's funny, that's where my trip down memory lade today stopped too…

\- Well, we're in harmony Gidget, said Terry smiling

\- No kidding, Moondoggie!

Candy went back to her trip down memory lane and started talking…

_The trip back to America happened a few days later, They didn't get the opportunity to say goodbye to their friends in school. Daniel and Eliza were angry with Candy of course._

_\- If you hadn't looked for a way to ruin Candy, said Alistair_

_\- She had no right to marry the son of the duke! How dared she? She's got some nerves! Said Eliza_

_\- Well, said Archie, I don't think that you'll find a better suitor than her! And that's what's killing you, right Eliza!_

_\- Shut up! She said angry_

_The trip back to America happened in disgrace. Candy had to go back to private school with her cousins, but she was able to go back to her public school with the help of her two mommies from the orphanage._

_\- Come on, Candy, said Miss Pony, you don't want to private school?_

_\- No, I want to go back to my public school! I've had enough of private school to last me a life time…_

_Sister Maria was able to enrol her to Lakewood's public school and Candy begged them to live at the Pony Home…_

_\- But Candy, that's ridiculous! The Andrew family adopted you…_

_\- I know that better than anybody, Miss Pony, but please, let me stay here, please…_

_\- Candy…._

_\- Please…_

_\- All right, said Sister Maria, we're going to speak to Mme Elroy…_

_After lots of negotiations, Candy was allowed to stay at the Pony Home and go to public school in Lakewood. She wanted to detach herself from her adoptive family…_

_At school, there was a curriculum on sexual education: employee fro the family planning came to speak to the students about condoms and birth control pills, telling the young girl that it was ok to have sex and if they got pregnant, to come to the clinic to the clinic for an abortion… their parents didn't need to know about it… that a child would ruin their young lives…  
Candy, who had received another kind of education from her mommy Maria, was stunned to hear that kind of education taught to youg girls! Most of the girls were happy to be able to take the pill and have sexual relations with their boyfriends. Candy had a friend in her class named Brenda…_

_\- You're not going to do it, right? She said_

_\- And why not? They 're even giving us the pill_

_\- But you're not married, said Candy innocently_

_\- Don't tell me you're going to wait until you're married, Candy! That's so old fashioned!_

_If she only knew that Candy got married to be in order with God… She rather not say anything about her life._

_\- But what if you get pregnant? Said Candy_

_\- I'm taking the pill…_

_\- You can forget, you have to take it at the same time, said Candy, otherwise it doesn't work_

_\- You're worrying too much, said Brenda, I'm going to take advantage of my youth_

_\- Oh my God! Said Candy horrified_

_Young girls were taking the pill and have sexual relations out of wedlock with their boyfriends. Some of them found themselves pregnant because they couldn't respect the taking of the pill… they were having abortions at the clinic, since they didn't need the consent of their parents… Candy was horrified to learn that, she was also surprised, because since she came back from England, he cycle hadn't come back yet… She had seen the doctor of the village who told her not to worry, that the change of continent sometimes messed up the body's metabolism… So she wasn't worried… She was avoiding thinking about Terry…the world of the riches had disgusted her, the reject from the duke, the attitude of the great aunt, like she was the biggest harlot in the world… She wanted to forget about that world, that's why she wanted to go to public school… She had blocked her marriage in England, she pretended it never happened… She was discouraged… she had gained some weigh, she was still playing football at school and one day, she fainted during gym class… She was taken to the village doctor who examined her thoroughly._

_\- Tell me Candy, ever since you've come back from England, have you seen your cycle?_

_\- But you told me it was the change of continent…_

_\- Well, it could be an explanation, but in your case…_

_\- What's going on?_

_\- You're pregnant, Candy!_

_\- What? Oh my God!_

_She was surprised, happy the fruit of her love with Terry! Everything was not lost! She was going to have Terry's baby! Her husband's baby! She could go see him with the child… Maybe rekindle their marriage… With that horrible duke? But Terry had the right to know they had a baby together… She was crazed with joy!_

_\- That's great news! Said Candy smiling_

_\- You won't be able to play football anymore! I'm even wondering how you were able to continue playing for so long… you're very lucky. Your baby isn't showing yet, he must be hiding._

_\- He really wanted to surprise me, said Candy happy, thank you doctor_

_\- Candy, are you sure you want to keep it? I can make arrangements for…_

_\- I'm not having an abortion!_

_\- I'm not talking about abortion, but adoption…._

_\- No, I'm keeping it, she said, I can't wait o see him!_

_Candy had the task to tell the news to her two mommies. That evening, after dinner, after the little had done their homework and gone to bed, she tucked them him and then she went to Miss Pony's office for a little reunion._

_\- Miss pony, Sister Maria, I have something to tell you…_

_\- Is everything all right, Candy? Asked Miss Pony_

_\- I wanted to tell you the real reason I came back from England…_

_\- What do you mean b the real reason you came back from England_

_\- I'm going to explain to you why I came back from England earlier than planned_

_\- We're listening, said Miss Pony_

_She told them how she met Terry on the plane, how they found each other in school, how they got close during the summer vacations…_

_\- You went to Gretna Green to get married? Said Miss Pony_

_\- I didn't want to fornicate in sin, said Candy, I listened to you_

_\- Oh my God! Said the nun smiling, I'm proud of you!_

_\- Terry had found a house for us… we went there on weekends… only Daniel and Eliza followed me one day and discovered everything! They arrived with the duke and the old hag, it was the stampede…_

_\- That's why you don't want to stay in your adoptive family anymore? Asked Miss Pony_

_\- It's not a valid reason, said Sister Maria_

_\- Maybe, but not there's another development, unexpected ell, if we want, said Candy_

_\- Which one? Asked Miss Pony_

_\- I'm pregnant…_

_\- Candy! You're a married woman!_

_\- Well, the duke probably had an annulment of our marriage, said Candy_

_\- So, it doesn't mean you can fornicate! You got married to be in order, right? Said Sister Maria_

_\- But, said Candy surprised_

_Then she understood… It wasn't surprising, giving the sexual curriculum in schools, it was like they were encouraging the teen to fornicate, in fact that's what they were doing! Indeed!_

_\- My belly is not showing yet, that's all, Sister Maria. Terry is the father, I didn't fornicate! I have my values you've taught me…_

_\- Oh, said Sister Maria smiling_

_\- A baby is a lot of responsibilities, said Miss Pony_

_\- I know that, said Candy, but you're going to help me, right?_

_\- But of course my little one, you know what you want to do later?_

_She thought about Terry, the night he came to her room by mistake…_

_\- I wanted to study nursing after high school…._

_\- Nursing school? Said Miss Pony, are you sure about that?_

_\- Yes, said Candy, I've always wanted to help people…_

_\- Well, I have a friend who is the headmistress of a nursing school, not too far from here, I could make arrangements to enrol you… when are you having your baby? Said Miss pony_

_\- In July, said Candy_

_\- That's perfect, you'll be able to start with the new school year in September, said Miss Pony_

_\- If everything goes well, said Sister Maria_

_\- Everything is going to go well, Sister Maria, said Candy, I'm the happiest woman in the world!_

_She hugged her two mommies. At school, they thought she just put on a little weigh and she was wearing large clothes. But everything was going fine. She had cut herself from the adoptive family and she hadn't replied to Patty and Annie's letters from England…_

_In the Andrew family, like was back on, the children were back to school, same for the Leagans… Life went on… they finished the school year in their private and public schools in Lakewood… One day, Eliza heard some maids talking…_

_\- You've got the money for Candy's baby shower?_

_\- Yes, as soon as I'm done my shift here, I'm going to go get her an extra present! I love that little one…_

_\- I admire her for refusing all the luxury from her adoptive family that could've helped her in her state…_

_\- And I envy her! You'd never believe she was pregnant much less almost due!_

_Eliza thought she was going to die! WHAT?! Candy was having a baby? And she was almost due? She started counting with her fingers…. Oh NO! She was going to have the Grandchester's heir! Which meant that she still had a doorway to London's high society in England! Not as long as she was alive! She had to get rid of Candy's baby! There was no way she will have free lottery ticket the English nobility! Not her the dirty little orphan! She had the means and she was going to look after Candy from a distance…_

_Candy never knew what happened to her… She had finished high school with the best grades and Miss Pony had enrolled her to her friend's nursing school… she hadn't told her she was having a baby, since her belly wasn't showing… She told herself that when the baby will come, she wouldn't have anything to explain to anybody… there were lots of people at the castle to celebrate, even a charity fair organised by the great aunt for her grandnephews…_

_Candy was happy to see her cousins again._

_\- Are you ok? Asked Archie_

_\- I'm doing great! Said Candy_

_\- How did you do in school? Asked Alistair_

_\- Great! I'm started nursing school in September!_

_\- Super! Said Archie smiling, I'm really happy to see you again!_

_\- Even if you've been avoiding us, said Alistair_

_\- I had to stay away, said Candy, you understand me, right?_

_\- Yes, said Archie, that's why we've left you alone…_

_\- Thanks guys…_

_The London incident with Terry and his father was like the elephant in the room, everybody saw it but nobody talked about it… so they had a lot of fun and Candy avoided the Leagans altogether…She has spent the night at the castle and the next day, they had to go downtown to do some shopping, because Archie wanted to buy her a present for the end of the school year… There was a car accident with Alistair's car and she woke up at the hospital… She didn't remember anything… Alistair and Archibald had come to see her in the hospital…_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18  
" Candy's explanations"**_

_Archie had just arrived in the hospital room…_

_\- Candy! Said Archie, Thank God! You're all right!_

_She had just opened her eyes and she looked at Archibald …_

_\- Where am I? She asked_

_\- You're in the hospital, said Archie, we had an accident…_

_\- An accident? Said Candy_

_\- You don't remember?_

_\- No…_

_A nurse arrived to examine her._

_\- Oh, you're awake? Great news! I'm going to go get the doctor…_

_Candy stayed with Archie_

_\- Are you all right, Candy? Are you hurting somewhere?_

_\- No, said Candy_

_Her face had no emotion. Archie thought it was kind of funny, because Candy was usually the joyous one… The doctor arrived with the nurse._

_\- There, our little patient is all woke up? How are you?_

_\- What am I doing here? Asked Candy_

_\- You don't remember?_

_\- No…_

_\- You had a car accident, said the doctor, but your memory will eventually come back to you_

_\- When was that? Asked Candy_

_\- A week ago…_

_\- I've been sleeping for a week?_

_\- You were in a coma, for the whole week, said the doctor_

_\- Oh my God! Said Candy surprised_

_She closed her eyes again. She was trying to sit up, but she couldn't… The nurse approached her to help her our and adjusted the bed by pressing a button._

_\- Thank you, said Candy, when can I get out of here?_

_\- We need to do some tests with you, to make sure everything is fine, said the doctor_

_\- What do you mean?_

_\- Well, you were in a coma for a week, you body was not in motion, it had to get used to moving again and your muscles too…_

_\- What about school? Said Candy_

_\- You really forgot about everything, said Archie, school is over Candy! That's what we were celebrating when we had the accident…_

_\- Nobody died? Asked Candy worried_

_\- Everybody is fine, said Archie_

_\- Where's Alistair?_

_\- He's running an errand, he's going to be there soon…_

_\- You promise me? Said Candy_

_\- I promise you! Nobody died…_

_A little while later…. Alistair arrived in the room with Annie and Patty!_

_\- Oh my God! Said Candy smiling, Annie! Patty!_

_\- Candy! Said Annie, you scared me half to death!_

_\- Me too! Said Patty, I don't like finding you in the hospital, what is this?_

_\- I don't know! Said Candy, I don't remember a thing!_

_\- No kidding! Said Alistair, you forgot everything?_

_\- Forget about what? Said Candy_

_They burst out laughing… They spent some fun times together, laughing… Archie left with Annie to get some food at home and brought it back to the hospital, the mansion cook was happy to oblige to help young Miss Candy who was sick… She was allowed out of the hospital the next day and she went to the mansion with Alistair and Archibald during her recovery. They hired a nurse to take care of her. Candy's memory didn't come back… They had to tell her what was going on in her life. Miss Pony and Sister Maria came to see her with some of the children from the Pony Home who wanted to hear from her…_

_\- It's so nice of you to come and see me! Said Candy smiling_

_\- We wanted to get some news, said Sister Maria_

_\- Yes, said Miss Pony, we were expecting you to come and see us or to call us with some news_

_\- I'm sorry, said Candy, gut I have a big memory gap since my accident, I don't remember anything!_

_\- Oh, said her two mothers looking at her_

_They thought it was funny_

_\- What's going on? She asked_

_\- Well, said Miss Pony, you wanted to do some nursing studies…_

_\- Yes! But how do you know that? I wanted to tell you…_

_\- But you did tell us, said Miss Pony, but you don't remember doing it, and I've enrolled you to my friend Mary Jane Nursing school for September… here is the list of things you're going to need._

_She gave her a sheet of paper with the school schedule and what she needs for different courses…_

_\- I'm going to drive you every morning, said Alistair_

_\- You'll do that for me? Said Candy_

_\- But of course, said Alistair, I owe you that much! We had the accident in my car…_

_\- That why it's called an accident, we have no control over it…_

_\- But I want to do it for you, said Alistair_

_\- Well, I hope I'm going to be all right until then, said Candy_

_\- Aside from your memory loss, you're in perfect health, said the nurse_

_The nurse walked with Miss Pony and Sister Maria to the door…_

_\- She doesn't remember anything, said Miss Pony_

_\- Her memory is going to come back to her in due time. It's better not to tell her anything so she won't get upset… it's better this way_

_\- Very well, said Sister Maria, it's probably better if she doesn't remember now, she's still very fragile…_

_\- As a matter of fact, said Miss Pony, we won't tell her anything!_

_\- My poor child, said Sister Maria, she's going to be devastated when she remembers_

_\- I pray that it's the latest possible, said Miss Pony_

_What happened was that Candy continued not remembering. She started her nursing school, she ended up taking a room in school so she won't have to commute everyday… Her studies were going well, but sometimes she didn't know why, she was very emotional when she would spend time at the maternity ward… Sometimes, she even had the impression to hear baby crying… but she had blocked it from her brain… she school continued and she was on training in a Chicago hospital…_

_For Archie and Alistair, they were also making future plans. Archie was getting trained by Mr. George Johnson, so he could take over the family business, while doing some studies in business. Alistair was studying engineering with is invention mind, he felt right at home. Archie was supposed to marry Annie and Alistair, Patty! Since the two brothers always had the same ideas, they decided to get married on the same day! Candy was the matron of honour and she was very happy for her friends. She thought about her own wedding in secret in Gretna Green, that was so far! Terry… did he sometimes thought about her?_

_Annie was taking care of charity with the Andrew family and organising some diners… Patricia became a teacher… Annie didn't take long to be expecting a baby and she was crazed with joy._

_\- Oh Candy, you're going to be there, right? Godmother?_

_\- You want me to be it's godmother?_

_\- Yes, you're my sister…_

_\- You could've chosen Patricia, your sister in law?_

_\- No, it's you, Candy, I decided that when we were little at the Pony Home_

_But Candy seemed uneasy when she talked about the baby but she didn't want to tell Annie._

_\- All right, sweetie said Candy, I will be your baby's godmother! Thank you!_

_But every time Annie wanted her to go shopping for the baby, Candy would find a reason not to go. But she would send her money for the presents. Annie thought it was funny. She was saying that Candy was busy with her training at the hospital. Candy was not very at ease with a pregnant Annie, but she managed to hide her discomfort… until the day when Annie had to have her baby… It was Candy's day off and Annie called her…_

_\- Candy?_

_\- Annie!_

_\- The baby is coming…_

_\- It's my day off! It's perfect, I'll be able to take care of you exclusively…_

_Candy went to the hospital to be with her friend, she went to the room…_

_\- Are you ok, sweetie Asked Candy_

_\- I'm fine, said Annie smiling_

_\- Your belly is not hot yet, you're not going to smile like that… you know?_

_\- Stop scaring me! What do you know You've had a child?_

_For some reason, that question bothered Candy a lot… It was like they opened a door that was closed for a long time in her mind… Didn't she have a child? What was going through her mind? Her head was saying yes to Annie's question… Did she have a child?_

_\- Annie, I'm a future nurse, I've seen women giving birth and not a lot of women can take the pain, it's unbearable…_

_But while she was saying that, she had the impression that her belly was also hurting, that she was having contractions… She didn't understand what was going on… Annie was the one having a baby, but why was she feeling like she was having a baby? She didn't understand a thing! Annie's baby birth went on fine. She had a beautiful baby boy , chubby, that Archie proudly called:_

_\- Anthony!_

_When he said that, Candy felt like she heard herself say:_

_\- His name is Terrence- Anthony…_

_What was that? She was troubled and she didn't get what was happening to her. She decided to go to the Pony Home to talk to her two mother… When Annie got out of the hospital with the baby, Candy went to see her first family…  
The children were always happy to see her._

_\- The boss is there! They yelled, Candy! Candy!_

_After spending the day with her family, the children were taking a nap, Candy went Miss Pony's office…_

_\- What's going on little one, asked Miss Pony_

_\- You seemed preoccupied, said Sister Maria_

_\- Annie had her baby today!_

_\- Oh! That's wonderful! Said Miss Pony_

_\- That's fabulous, Thank God! Said Sister Maria_

_\- You can congratulate her for us, said Miss Pony_

_\- Very well, said Candy_

_\- Well, since the birth happened, something weird is happening to me…_

_\- What? Asked Sister Maria_

_\- Well, I told her that giving birth was painful, that her belly wasn't hot yet and she asked me how did I know that, if I had a baby too… and something told me in my mind that the answer was yes…_

_\- Oh, said Miss Pony_

_\- Oh? Said Candy, what does that mean? Do you know something I don't?_

_\- Candy, said Miss Pony, I'm going to call doctor Martin so he could come and speak to you_

_\- Why? Asked Candy surprised_

_\- You're going to understand soon_

_Doctor Martin came to the Pony home after she finished his rounds… miss Pony had told him what was going on after the accident and Candy's amnesia…_

_\- She had a flash, said Miss Pony_

_\- I'll say lots of flashes, said Sister Maria_

_Candy was looking at them like they all just fallen from the sky…_

_\- What are you talking about?_

_\- Candy, said Dr. Martin, you remember when you were in school, I was your doctor_

_Candy looked at him with big eyes. What was he talking about?_

_\- When I was in school?_

_\- Yes, you fainted during your gym class_

_\- I fainted?_

_\- Yes, said the doctor_

_\- Why?_

_\- You were pregnant…_

_\- Are you out of your mind? Said Candy, you're really talking nonsense!_

_\- Candy! Said Miss Pony, he's telling the truth_

_\- You came to see us and you told us how you got married in Gretna Green with Terrence, the son of the duke._

_\- I told you that? That was a secret! Said Candy surprised_

_\- You didn't really have the choice, you had to tell us why you were expecting a baby…_

_\- And where is that baby now? Asked Candy_

_\- Candy, said Sister Maria_

_\- If I had a baby, where is it? No, you're talking nonsense!_

_\- Candy! Said Miss Pony, you have to listen to us! You had a baby, but he didn't survive_

_\- WHAT?!_

_She got a lot of flashes in her mind, at the same time, she was giving birth, she fell asleep not too long after that…_

_\- It's a boy! She heard_

_\- Terrence… Anthony, she said closing her eyes_

_She had closed her eyes tired and with the trauma from the accident, she heard the baby cry… Then she didn't remember anything…_

_\- I don't understand, said Candy_

_\- You were in a coma after you gave birth, you baby was still born_

_\- NO! I heard him cry ! Said Candy, NO! Why! My baby! I WANT MY BABY! GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!_

_The doctor had to give her mild sedative to calm her down. She went back to the hospital in Lakewood to find out what happened, they told her that she had lost her little boy during the accident, that Mrs Elroy and Mrs. Leagan took care of the formalities to burry the baby while she was in the coma, and she woke up with no memory of what happened… but she was upset to learn that her baby was still born and she didn't even see him!_

_\- Those two witches took care of it? Why am I not surprised? Why do I feel like it's a punishment! Why will they take care of my baby's burial?_

_\- Burials are expensive, said the nurse, they also paid for the hospital bill_

_\- Really? They hate me, why would they burry my baby?_

_They gave her the address where the baby was buried… She couldn't stop crying every time she thought about her little Terrence-Anthony… Annie and her baby were a great help, it was like Annie's baby compensated for the loss of her child… but she knew she shouldn't exaggerate, she was getting over her grief, little by little._

_\- Oh my little Terrence Anthony, I wished so much I have know you my love, she said crying, oh life was not fair! Anthony, take care of my baby, please…  
She was grieving alone. She didn't want to talk to the old hag of mrr. Leagan, those ladies had always been mean to her, she really didn't feel like going back to the mansion with her wounds… She started working overtime and she finished school with success.  
Then she was on training at the hospital in Chicago, she got a patient with amnesia, whom se recognised immediately, despite his beard and his sunglasses… Mr. Albert! After everything that happened to her, meeting him was a breath of fresh air! She thought about the time when he had saved her life! She couldn't abandon him… since suffered from amnesia herself for a while, she was able to take good care of him…_

_She left the hospital to rent an apartment not too far from the hospital so she could take care of him… They had gotten close, Candy was vulnerable with all the bad luck that happened to her, she needed Albert's affection he was able to give her that… She hadn't changed her mind on her values, so they were not doing anything sexually… But they were living together… He was cooking while she was working… everything was fine until the day he got his memory back and Candy was shocked to find out he was the one who adopted her… She felt betrayed, because he wasn't there to take care of her when all the bad luck happened to her, leaving her with the great aunt and Mrs. Leagan, when she needed him the most…_

_When Archie told her about the secret the great aunt was hiding from her with the Leagan Family, she was very upset, she had left America for London without even waiting to have more information on her son! Her son was alive, nothing else was important! She had to find him and try to have the family that was ripped away from them, all those years ago…_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Draw me a ball**_

_**Chapter 19  
"The Easter Egg"**_

Candy had finished her story and she took out the file Archie had given her… You could see the file on the young Joshua Snow, his date of birth and his picture… She gave it to Terry and he looked and said:

\- Oh my God! That's how you found out? Said Terry

\- You have no idea what it did to me to learn that, said Candy, I was blaming myself so much for not remembering, I was telling myself, that it was my fault! If only I had been conscious, I would've protected him with my life and he wouldn't have died! Learning that he was alive, that those two witches had stolen him! I took the plane for London right away, I didn't want to waste another minute to find my son! Archie told me to wait until he got more information, but I wouldn't have it, I had to leave America, or I was capable of killing those two witches!

\- Gidget! Said Terry

\- They stole my baby, my family ! I'm without a family! I wanted to have a famiy with you, Terry… My plan was to find our son and then to see you and ask you if you want to be part of our family… Not knowing that it was the family you were making yourself with our son!

Terry had given the file to Joshua.

\- This is really incredible! He said, looking at the famous file

\- You didn't pay attention? Asked Candy to Terry

\- They say, there's no worst blind than the one who doesn't want to see, said the duke

\- Father? Said Terry, did you know about this? Is that way you had no objection when I wanted to take care of him? You even suggested for me to adopt him!

\- Seriously? Said Joshua

\- Why are you saying that, said the duke

\- You are way to calm for my taste. We just learned that the young man we took in charge is really my son and your grandson and you're there, like there was nothing to it? Give me a break father!

\- If I remember the explosion you had when you learned that Terry and I got married without your knowledge, I'll say Terry is right. What do you know, Your Grace?

\- I have to admit, said Terry, since I've met Joshua, I've been thinking a lot about you, Candy, not knowing why! Sometimes his gestures made me think about you…

\- Terry, he looks like you, said Candy.

\- It's true what they say, there's no bigger blind man than the one who refuses to see, said the duke

\- You saw it, didn't you father? We're still waiting for your explanations, father. Said Terry.

The butler arrived in the living room to say something:

\- Miss Eleonor baker…

Very elegant, perfect hair, smelling good like her expensive perfume, the actress, Terry's mother came in the living room of the castle. The duke had stood up.

\- Oh Eleonor! He said hugging her warmly, you're right on cue! I was just getting the third degree by our son and his friend…

\- Mum? Said Terry surprised, what are you doing here?

\- Well hello to you too, dear son! Said Eleonor

\- Good evening Mum.

\- Miss Baker, said Candy , good evening

\- Candy! She said smiling

\- And this is…, started the duke

\- Joshua! Said Eleonor, oh my God!

She approached him to hug him in her arms, the young man was surprised and hugged her back!

\- I really feel I'm looking at Terry at your age!

\- Seriously mum?

\- I bet you didn't see anything, of course! Said Eleonor.

\- It's not like I was looking for a resemblance! How could I have know that I have a son? Said Terry

\- There's no worst blind man than the one who refuses to see! Said Eleonor too

\- Are you going to explain yourselves or not? Said and irate Terry

\- All right, Master grumpy! Said Eleonor smiling

She went to sit down in one of the armchair of the living room…

\- Well, it was a while ago, said Eleonor, when you brought home your young protégé for diner, your father called me the next day…

_The duke was in his office at his castle, thinking. He thought about the dinner the night before. Terry had brought a young man from his team, who was making a lot of money because of his talent, but there was something weird about him, something familiar…This young man was an orphan? He had to find out more about him… He took his phone and called a number…_

_\- Hello? Said a sleepy voice._

_\- Nelly?_

_\- Richard? What do you want?_

_\- Am I disturbing you?_

_\- Time change, you know what that is, Your Grace?_

_\- I'm sorry, but I had to talk to you…_

_\- What's going on?_

_\- Terry brought a young man, a player for dinner last night…_

_\- Nothing exceptional, he's the coach of the national team , right?_

_\- But this young man is only 16 years old…_

_\- He's young indeed, so what?_

_\- He's American…_

_\- And…?_

_\- I don't know what it is, but there something familiar about him…_

_\- What do you mean? You know his parents?_

_\- Well, that's why I'm calling you. He's an orphan…_

_\- Orphan?_

_\- I'm thinking about something…_

_\- What?_

_\- That our daughter in law might have had an Easter Egg…_

_\- Candy?_

_\- It's possible, isn't it? They were married and the boy's age is perfect…_

_\- What are you saying? That Candy had a child? But she was adopted by a very rich family. Why would the child be an orphan?_

_\- Well her adoptive family wasn't very nice with her… They came to tell on her about her marriage to Terry… if Candy was pregnant, that would've meant there was a chance that our son could've taken her back and they would've done anything to stop that…_

_\- All right, but your imagination is working overtime?_

_\- You haven't heard what they told me to make me angry so that I can get Terry's marriage annulled._

_\- And without me, Terry would still be angry with you…_

_\- Thank you Nelly. You could've taken advantage of the situation to ruin thing between Terry and I for good._

_\- You're his father, Richard…_

_\- I wanted to open an investigation on that young man…_

_\- The one you think is our grandson?_

_\- I'm going to hire a team of detective and I would like you to supervise it over there, since I'm a little far…_

_\- All right, it's weird, but ok! If that young man troubled you that much…_

_\- I'm going to send you his picture soon…_

_\- You're going to stay in contact with him?_

_\- Well, Terry is in contact with him, and I'm going to take care of his money…_

_\- Really? Why?_

_\- Well, because he's a teenager who is making a lot of money and I would like to help him take care of that…_

_\- Hum hum…_

_\- In the meantime, I can suggest to Terry to take care of him…_

_\- What if he's not your grandson?_

_\- Well, he's going to become my grandson, because Terry is going to take care of him…_

_\- Oh my God! You've changed! A young orphan boy had that effect on you? Why were you against Terry's wedding?_

_\- Because he got married without my consent! And why did he do that?_

_\- Because Candy wanted to be in order in front of God…_

_\- And Terry just gave her that pleasure?_

_\- He loved her…_

_\- Oh I know he loved her, I've never seen him so angry with me!_

_\- And you think he's going to listen to you this time around?_

_\- I saw that boy, he really loves him a lot…_

_\- How many times have you seen him?_

_\- Only last night. But I know my son and I know when he's fascinated…_

_\- If this whole story is true, that would mean that you separated your son with his wife and their family… an orphan!_

_\- I don't think her family would've contacted us…_

_\- And with all your threats you did to them… You scared them so much they abandoned your so called grandson in an orphanage!_

_\- I smell a rat. I don't think Candy knows… otherwise she would've contacted Terrence, I'm sure of it. She loved him._

_\- And you separated him!_

_\- I know I'm crying over spilled milk… but if that's really my grandson. I'm going to surprise them…_

_\- The voice of blood… all right. Send your investigators!_

_A little while later, she received the pictures Richard had sent her about the young man in question with Terry and other family members; she understood what the duke was talking about… But could it be possible that Candy had an "Easter Egg" and didn't say a word? What happened? The investigators that the duke had hired in America were making her regular reports…  
_

Eleonor came back to reality.

\- Do you have the results of the investigation? Asked the duke

\- They confirm that Candy really had an "Easter Egg" with her….

\- "Easter Egg"? Said Joshua

\- Yes, said Terry, in computer programs, that's how they called a program offering an unexpected surprise…

Eleonor took the file out from her purse and gave it to the duke, who looked at it and gave it to Terry… he gave it to Candy…

\- The results are almost identical to those Archie had given me, said Candy

\- I can see that, said Terry, except for more details about our accident and the birth of your baby, and how they took him to the orphanage…

\- I was in a coma for a week, said Candy, when I woke up, I didn't remember a thing…

\- And it was a blessing in disguise, said Eleonor, they were able to do what they want with the baby…

\- I suppose I had to be grateful they didn't kill him…. Said Candy bitter.

\- Eliza was so mean, said Terry, I wouldn't have been surprised if she had come one day to blackmail us …

\- It's one of the reasons I was angry with Albert… He had lost his memory and it wasn't his fault, but by refusing to take his responsibility after he adopted me, he let the free way to those two witches and their brats…, said Candy, but since I found Joshua again, I'm going to forgive him.

Terry looked at her and she looked at him.

\- We need to talk, said Terry

\- Of course, said Candy

\- Dinner is served, said the duke, let's go…

\- I'm starving! Said Joshua

\- Well, said Terry, nothing disturbs your appetite!

\- With all the good news I just heard? I just found my parents by surprised!

Everybody stood up to go to the dining room where other member of the family were waiting for them to eat. The duchess was sulking when she saw Eleonor Baker come inside the dining room, but she kept calm. The duke told his family what was happening and why Eleonor was there… The diner happened in a good atmosphere. Edward was glad to learn that Joshua was really his nephew, his brother's son…

\- But that's great! Said Edward smiling, you're my nephew!

\- Yes, Uncle Eddy, said Joshua smiling

\- I like that form of respect, said Edward smiling

\- This is really a small world, said Terry, isn't it Joshua?

\- Life is really beautiful, you mean DAD!

\- Did you have a DNA test to be sure? Asked the duchess

\- No, said the duke

\- So how could you be sure? Said the duchess

\- He looks like Terry , said the duke

\- That's not enough, said the duchess

\- Well, I was in charge of the investigation in America on Joshua, said Eleonor, so, on my side, I wanted to be sure, I asked for a DNA test…

\- So? Said Terry

\- He's my grandson, Terry. So Duchess, don't worry, my grandson has his own money, his mother has her own money.. and even without Terry's money of the duke's, they're going to be all right.

\- That's not what I was insinuating…, said the duchess

\- That's exactly what you were insinuating! Said Eleonor

\- Rich or not, Candy and her son are part of the family, said the duke. I almost lost them all those years ago… They could've lived together all this time. I'm begging for your apologies, to the three of you… Please stay with us here, to live near us…

\- Well, said Candy, Joshua has a football scholarship for England, that's his dream, I don't want to take that away from him and bring him back to America.

\- And , Candy and I have to talk about the new development in our lives, said Terry

\- Of course, said the duke

After the diner, everybody went to of the living room for the tea. Candy was on the phone in another living room, alone.

\- I'm not disturbing you? Asked Candy

\- You never disturb me, Candy, said Albert

\- Well, my research have come to an end…

\- So? Said Albert

\- I found him Albert, she said with tears of joy in her voice, it's absolutely wonderful!

\- Are you sure it's him? Did you have a DNA test?

\- I don't need a DNA test Albert, he's Terry's spitting image!

\- Yes, Archie sent me the file also, a copy of it…

\- Of course…

\- He just wanted be to know what was going on, since I asked him to keep an eye on you…

\- I get all that Albert, and I'm calling you to tell you that I forgive you…

\- Candy…

\- It wasn't your fault, It was not fair to blame you like that… But I was blaming myself for being unconscious…

\- It wasn't your fault either…

\- I know, but something in me continue thinking that if I wasn't in the coma, my baby wouldn't have died… which was not wrong, they took him because I was unconscious! So blaming you was some sort of relief… Please forgive me for being so harsh…

\- You don't need to apologise Candy

\- Yes, I do

\- Apologies accepted…

\- I'm going to talk to Terry about this whole story

\- Good luck Candy, said Albert, and thank you, Candy

\- Good bye Albert

Candy hung up the phone and she turned around and found herself facing Terry.

\- Everything all right? Asked Terry

\- I forgave him…

\- The others are in the living for the tea…

\- And we need to talk… but I need to see Joshua, said Candy

They walked together to that living room.

\- Joshua… Terrence Anthony, said Candy smiling

\- That's the name you were going to give me? Said Joshua smiling

\- Yes, Terrence-Anthony, my two love ones…, said Candy with love

\- Albert? Said Terry, I thought he was a friend! I'm glad you didn't give his name to the baby!

\- Well, he had lost his memory, said Candy, you're not going to be jealous…

\- Yes, I'm jealous of your "Daddy long legs", Gidget!

\- "Daddy long legs"? Said Candy

\- Yes, said Joshua, the girl in that story end up marrying her benefactor…

\- She was very grateful, said Terry

\- Well, there was not "Daddy long legs" for me, said Candy smiling

\- Mom? Said Joshua to Candy, can I call you mom?

\- You can call me anyway you want, baby! Said Candy

\- Be careful, said Terry, he doesn't like it when you call him "baby"…

\- Coming from my mother, she call call me "baby" anytime! Said Joshua

\- Incredible! Said Terry laughing.

Candy hugged him hard. Then she got out with Terry from the living room to go discuss their lives and future.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Draw me a ball**_

_**Chapter 20  
"The one on one"**_

Candy and terry were out of the living room to look for another place to talk at their ease. Candy seemed preoccupied.

\- Gidget? Everything is fine, he's not going to disappear, you know that right?

\- Can you blame me? I gave birth to him and he was stolen from me! For years that we will never get back, Terry!

\- I know, but all we can do now is move on, We got our son back…  
There was a piano in that room, without a tail… Terry walked to sit in front of it and he started singing….

**\- If you're in doubt about angels being real.**

**I can arrange to change any doubts you feel.**

**Wait'll you see my Gidget!**

**You'll want her for your Valentine.**

**You're gonna say she's all that you adore**

**But stay away, Gidget is spoken for**

**You're gonna find that Gidget is mine! **

Candy burst out laughing clapping her hands.

\- You really remember the lyrics from the tv show?

\- Yep! I remember! I wanted to sing it to your cousins!

\- You said it, my cousins…

\- Who had the hots for you…

\- No, they didn't . said Candy

\- Seriously? "My little kitten?" he said imitating the dandy.

\- All right, he married Annie…

\- Because you asked him to take care of her, right?

\- What about Alistair? He loves Patty…

\- The inventor? I used to catch him looking at you with love. He had the good sense to look without touching…

\- What? No, you're wrong…

\- I'm not wrong, Gidget…

\- But there's the horrible Neil… he's not in love with me!

\- And what did you think he wanted to do in the woods that day?

\- Oh my God! He did wanted to dance with me at the bal, all those years ago…but he's always been awful to me…

\- I say, he regets his attitude… and in the end, we have the winner, Albert!

\- Oh stop it, please…

\- You said he lost his memory? He didn't know he was your father?

\- I was taking care of him, since I knew what it was not to remember anything… I didn't want him to feel lost… and he saved my life once upon a time…

\- Hum hum, and you were very grateful, according to what I heard

\- Are you done being jealous?

\- No…

\- What about you? Didn't you have a fiancée you father was keeping for you?

\- And I married you, didn't I?

\- Yes, by doing that, against you father's wishes, the duke of Grandchester, you showed me that I was very important for you!

\- And for me, nothing has changed for all those years…

\- You never start your life over?

\- You have no idea how angry I was with my father… I practically told him to take his fiancée and stick it where the sun doesn't shine!

\- Oh my God, Terry, you were so angry, I can imagine the scene from here…

\- Without my mother, I still wouldn't be talking to him!

_After the departure of Candy and her family, Terry didn't go back at his father's. He stayed at the house he had with Candy… At the end of the school year, the duke decided to go get his son, who was still very angry with him…_

_\- What do you want?_

_\- You have a duty to fulfill…_

_\- Really? Which one?_

_\- You have to get engaged to the duke of Barrington's daughter…_

_\- NO!_

_\- Terrence!_

_\- I'm already married! I don't want your damn fiancée!_

_\- You're going to stop acting like a child and show me more respect than that! Those childish games don't count! A union with the Barrington Family…_

_\- I don't give a damn father!_

_\- Terrence, I'm warning you…_

_\- There's really nothing you can tell me that's going to make me change my mind… You separated me from the woman I love!_

_\- That's enough! You're going to leave this house and go back to the castle!_

_\- No! I'm going to Scotland, far away from you!_

_\- Terrence!_

_The duke had heard about Terrence's bad behaviour to get his attention, but this time around, his attention wasn't enough… he needed help… he decided to finally call Eleonor…_

_\- Nelly…_

_\- My nickname? What do you want, Richard?_

_\- I have a problem…_

_\- No kidding…_

_\- Terrence is angry…_

_\- Terrence is always angry with us Richard…_

_\- But you wrote me to ask me if you can spend time with him, didn't you?_

_\- Yes, so what? You agree?_

_\- How did you manage so he wouldn't be angry with you?_

_\- Well, don't give me too much credit, his girlfriend had softened him up…_

_\- Which girlfriend?_

_\- He name is Candy, a charming young girl…_

_\- Candy? Said the duke, it's because of Candy he's no longer angry with you?_

_\- Yes…._

_\- That orphan?_

_\- Well, exactly, it's because she was an orphan, she said she wanted to have her own mother…_

_\- And he listened to her and made peace with you?_

_\- Yes!_

_\- Oh…_

_\- Oh? What did you do for him to be angry with you?_

_There was a little silence._

_\- Richard? Said Eleonor, what did you do?_

_\- You said it yourself, Terrence is always angry with us…._

_\- Yes, but he got softer during those Summer holidays thanks to Candy…_

_\- Candy…_

_\- Oh no… what did you do? You got rid of Candy, didn't you?_

_\- She's an orphan…_

_\- Adopted by one of the richest families of America!_

_\- You know that I arranged a marriage for Terrence with the daughter of another duke…_

_\- Yes, so what?_

_\- Only Terrence is bein stubborn._

_\- Meaning?_

_\- During the summer holidays, he went to Gretna Green and got married!_

_\- What?!_

_\- You heard me! He married the orphan!_

_\- Are you going to stop calling her that? If she's a orphan, it's not her fault!_

_\- All right He got married!_

_\- And how did you find that out? Because I doubt that he came to tell you the news…  
There was a silence._

_\- Richard? How did you learn the news?_

_\- Well, Candy's adoptive family came to tell me the news! That an orphan without money had married the heir of the duke of Grandchester!_

_\- Without any money? I told you that she was adopted by one of the richest families of America!_

_\- She was adopted!_

_\- Yes, by William Albert the millionaire! He doesn't have any other children! She's his heir!... She's worth gold, Richard!_

_\- So, what? Terry couldn't stay married to her… I threathened them and I forced them to leave England._

_\- Great! And you're surprise Terrence is angry with you?_

_\- I thought his anger would've passed by now or in time_

_\- He married the girl Richard, did he tell you why?_

_\- He wanted to respect her…_

_\- What a gentleman!_

_\- Don't start by being romantic_

_\- What? Gretna Green? A hidden marriage, nothing is more romantic! My son the romantic!_

_\- Women! Can you talk to him for me?_

_\- I don't know Richard, in exchange for what?_

_\- You'll be able to spend all the time you want with him?_

_\- Is that all? Said Eleonor ironically_

_\- Don't be difficult please…_

_\- You see how it is when he's angry you you?_

_\- I can see the difference… when he was just looking for my attention…_

_\- I'll talk to him, said Eleonor._

_\- Thank you so much Nelly._

_She had called her son and thought about the time change, so she wouldn't bother him.  
Terry had just arrived in Scotland for the summer vacations… He had a soccer game with the local team. Marc, his "brother" had enrolled him so that they could spend their time having fun… he had a lot of fun playing soccer… he was in sweat when he got to his castle. He went to rest before taking his shower, when his phone rang._

_\- Hello?_

_\- Terry?_

_\- Mum?_

_\- Are you all right?_

_\- I've been better…_

_\- What do you need for your day to be better ?_

_\- If you're calling me,it means that the old hag called you…_

_\- Terry! It's your father!_

_\- And he's responsible for my unfortune! He can go to hell!_

_\- Can I at least come and see you?_

_\- Is that the reward for your services?_

_\- Terry! I want to see you!_

_\- Of course, you can come and see me!_

_\- Very well, I'll be there in a few days!_

_\- All right mum! Excuse me, I have to go take a shower…_

_A few days later, Eleonor had arrived in Scotland… Terry found her at the castle after his soccer game with Marc._

_\- Mum! Said Terry smiling_

_He ran to hug her in his arms._

_\- Terry! She said with love, I'm so happy to see you!_

_\- I'm in sweat mum, I'm going to go take a shower_

_\- I'm going to make sure that everything is fine with the diner_

_\- All right, see you later, mum…_

_Terry went to take his shower and he came back downstairs at the diner time, handsome and cleaned… His mother was waiting for him in the dining room._

_\- He sent you to talk to me, right?_

_\- Terry…_

_\- He told you what he did?_

_\- You got married without telling him…_

_\- People change plans everyday, mum! He didn't want to discuss it!_

_\- Terry, you have to calm down_

_\- Why? Did he calmed down? When he threathened to destroy Candy and her family?_

_\- Terry…_

_\- The marriage was annulled, thanks to his connections! He should leave me alone!_

_\- He wanted you to marry the daughter of the duke of Barrington…_

_\- Well, he shouldn't be holding his breath! He should wait until I grow a 6th thumb!_

_\- What do you want to do now?_

_\- I'm boiling of rage against my father!_

_\- What do you want? You want to go find your wife?_

_\- No, I've disturbed her life enough as it is! I have to let her live her life faraway from our crazy family…_

_\- But…_

_\- Dad insulted her. He called her a dirty little orphan! Like it was her fault! All that upper class education and he calls the woman I love "dirty little orphan". I want to give her a chance far away from people who called her names…I love her enough to give her up. I'm going to concentrate on my football career…_

_\- That's very good and very mature from your part…_

_\- For the moment, I want to finish school and start my football career and ask Master the duke to let me be. If he wants me to talk to him again one day._

_That took a lot of time, but Terry ended up calming down and talk to his father, thanks to his mother…_

He came back to reality…

\- Wow! Said Candy, well, I'm happy to see that you've reconciled with your father…

\- Thanks to you and my mother…

\- Well, I have to say that I wasn't expecting to see such a change in the duke!

\- You know what I wanted to ask you, right?

\- I'm guessing, said Candy but you can officially say it…

\- Well, since I have a young orphan under my wing, an orphan boy like you… and something weird happened… ever since I've met him, I can't stop thinking about you for some reason! Maybe because he was an orphan like you, who was also an orphan… anywho, I wanted to give Joshua a family, but I wanted to give him a mummy too… so seeing you again Gidget, after all these years, for me it was a sign of destiny… All those years ago, we tried to have a family but we were discovered… and everything was ruined… so I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my wife again, so that we could be a family with Joshua…

\- Well, Moondoggie… I was glad to see you again…But my quest for our son wasn't done yet, so I had to wait a little…But I saw the file on our son and I knew what he looked like… that was the surprise… I wanted to come to you to show you our son and ask you if you wanted to be part of our lives… and to answer your question it's yes… Moondoggie.

\- And to answer your question, it's yes Gidget…

He approached her and took her face in his hands to give her a fierely kiss…


End file.
